Sobre Killua
by EFreecss
Summary: Comienza el último año escolar de Killua, su mejor amigo; Gon, quien también es su compañero de asiento en clases, le pregunta como estuvieron sus vacaciones, a éste le decepciona la respuesta de su amigo de cabello blanco.
1. Chapter 1: ¿Y crees que yo no?

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **¿Y crees que yo no?**

Es el primer día de clases del último año escolar, muchas caras conocidas al pasar el umbral, muchas caras alegres, aburridas, somnolientas, pero también muchas caras nuevas, alumnos que recién empiezan este viaje, algunos se ven nerviosos, pero es normal, vienen de otra escuela, dejaron a su viejo curso atrás y ahora comienzan otra vez, con otros profesores, otro tipo de enseñanza, y tendrán que hacerse de nuevas amistades. Mientras Killua avanza por el pasillo y pasa por los baños una mano toca su hombro, se da media vuelta y es él; Gon, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su compañero de asiento, el que siempre está con una sonrisa.

 _Me gustaría estar siempre con una sonrisa como el.._

Estrecha su mano, y se dirige junto a él a formarse a escuchar el típico discurso del director como en cada inicio de año escolar.

 _Ya cállate viejo, todos los años dices lo mismo._

─Oye Killua, hace como un mes que no hablamos, ¿Cómo estuvo el final de tus vacaciones? ─le susurra Gon, mientras miraba atentamente al director terminar su discurso.

─Si te refieres a 'eso', pues, adivina.

─Ya veo. ─respondió mientras seguía la fila que ya se dirigía a su sala.

El curso de Killua y Gon era bastante normal, no era el mejor de su generación pero tenia buenas notas, era ordenado y nunca había tenido critica de sus profesores, el total de alumnos era de cuarenta, Killua era de los más inteligentes, el años pasado había sacado el segundo promedio más alto del curso y este año si no tenia contratiempos seguiría en la misma senda, en la de los mejores en notas.

El primer día de clases siempre era lo mismo, empezaba a las ocho de la mañana y se retiraban a las diez, el profesor jefe conversaba sobre el calendario del año y daba el horario de las materias, les preguntaba cómo habían estado sus vacaciones y otras preguntas domesticas, todo esto aburría a Killua.

─Por fin terminó esta mierda. ─dijo Killua, mientras abandonaba con Gon las dependencias del colegio.

─Jaja no seas así, estuvo entretenido. ─respondió Gon, con una sonrisa burlona.

─Sí, sí, lo que digas, ahora cuéntame cómo lo pasaste en York el último mes.

─¡Lo pase genial!, ya sabes que no conocía esa ciudad, paseamos por distintos lugares, fuimos a museos, presenciamos subastas, no lo vas a creer, pero hasta me vio el futuro una chica ¡muy linda! No recuerdo su nombre pero tenia el cabello rosa.

─¿El futuro? ¿Y qué te deparó esa chantajista? ─preguntó Killua sorprendido.

─Sus predicciones eran muy extrañas, pero por lo que entendí, una chica mayor aparecería en mi camino.

─¿Una chica mayor? Bueno, tu sabes de esas cosas ─le dijo Killua mirándolo muy de cerca.

─No se de que hablas ─le dijo Gon, haciéndose el tonto.

─¡Pero dejemos de hablar de mí!, cuéntame que hiciste ese mes que no hablamos Kil.

─Pues ya sabes, no soy mucho de salir, la mayor parte me quedé viendo series, leí un par de libros, fui a algunos lugares con mi papa realmente aburridos y-

─Ya, ya. ─lo detuvo Gon, mientras no terminaba la frase─ Ahora me estas aburriendo a mí, en resumen lo que quieres decir es que no te liaste con ninguna chica estas vacaciones.

─¿No me oíste mientras estábamos en la fina?. ─le contestó Killua molesto.

─Te escuche, solo tenía la esperanza de que por fin lo hicieras.

─¿Y crees que yo no? ─Le respondió Killua mirando al suelo─ Pero si, sigo siendo virgen.

* * *

Hola a todos, algunos puntos:

-Este capítulo fue realmente corto, solo para hacer sacar la frase a Killua de que sigue siendo virgen, creo que se notó xD

-La personalidad de los personajes se asemejara a las del manga pero también le agregare matices, cambiándolas un poco.

-La historia será contada en tercera persona

-La historia se llama Sobre Killua, pero el nombre puede significar otra cosa también. Pareciera por lo mostrado en este capítulo que Gon es el que se llevo la mayor cantidad de dialogo o atención, pero el protagosita es Killua, para que quede claro.

-Los pensamientos de Killua serán plasmados en cursiva, como se habrán dado cuenta.

-Habrá sexo, obviamente, tal vez mucho (ojala) jaja broma (mentira), habrá situaciones, conversaciones subidas de tono y todo lo que implica lo sexual.

-Tratare de ocupar la mayor cantidad de personajes originales de la obra pero también agregare personajes inventados, aporten nombres para ocupar en el futuro.

-La edad de los personajes será alterada, les subiré o les bajare la edad a los personajes que irán apareciendo, Gon y Killua comienzan aquí con 17 años.

Eso es todo, como les dije el capitulo fue cortito pero solo para plantear la idea, si les gustó y quieren que siga comenten para seguir escribiendo mas capítulos, si le gusto aunque sea a una persona seguiré hasta el final.

Saludos!

Edu


	2. Chapter 2: Mercancía -Parte 1-

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Mercancía** **-Parte 1-**

 _Que patético, falta poco para que cumpla dieciocho y todavía no tengo sexo, ni si quiera un contacto, nunca he dado un beso con lengua, nunca he tocado una teta, todavía tengo que estar masturbándome para satisfacerme, que patético, van a ser las cuatro de la madrugada y yo aquí todavía masturbándome, ¿Cuántos estarán a esta hora teniendo sexo? Y ¿Cuántos patéticos como yo estarán tocándose? Espero no ser el único, bueno, de que me quejo, casi nunca salgo, prefiero quedarme aquí pasando el rato en la internet en vez de salir a socializar, así cuando encontrare una chica.. ¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué soy así? No tengo personalidad, y no puedo tener amigas, por que al final siempre me terminan gustando y a mi solo me ven como amigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Tendré que pagar para por fin tener sexo? No, me niego a hacer eso, pero viendo como están las cosas, quizás sea la única manera… ¡No!, ¡me niego a hacer eso!_

 _¡Mierda!_

Han pasado dos meses desde que comenzó el año escolar y es la primera vez que Killua llega tarde a clases, era inusual en el, era alguien muy puntual y responsable, cuando entro a la sala de clases ya iba a comenzar el segundo bloque, sus compañeros al verlo entrar lo miraron con una cara de sorpresa, atónitos, porque realmente era raro que llegara tarde, Gon, que estaba al final de la tercera fila en vez de sorprenderse lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, Killua al verlo se quedó más tranquilo, la mirada de sus otros compañeros lo dejaron nervioso y rabioso, menos mal que el relajado Gon estaba ahí para hacerle volver a sus sentidos.

Ya al terminar la clase y camino al patio, Gon le pregunta a su amigo el motivo de su retraso.

─Es raro verte llegar tarde Kil, no es común en ti.

─Lo sé, lo sé, solo tuve una mala noche, y como si no tuviera suficiente, entro a la sala y todos me miran como unos verdaderos idiotas, ellos llegan siempre tarde, me dieron ganas de tirarme encima de ellos y golpearlos a todos. ─le dijo Killua, empuñando su puño.

─No seas melodramático, sólo se sorprendieron, ya sabes, es raro verte llegar tarde, creo que sólo a pasado unas 5 veces en estos cuatro años, ¿Qué esperabas?

─Lo sé, pero igual me dio rabia.

─Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? ¿A que te refieres con que tuviste una mala noche?

Killua se quedó callado por un momento, él y Gon se contaban todo, como mejores amigos casi no había secretos entre ellos, pero decirle que llegó atrasado porque se quedó dormido al quedarse hasta tarde masturbándose era algo que lo avergonzaba y lo encontraba patético, así que prefirió ocultar eso y decirle que había estado enfermo.

─No me sentía bien anoche, me dolía la cabeza y no podía dormir, no escuche la alarma en la mañana, sólo eso, no es nada grave. ─dijo Killua al fin, mientras miraba para un lado.

─Ya veo. ─respondió Gon, reconociendo que era una mentira, pero no dijo nada más.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron volando, no se dieron cuenta cuando el timbre anuncio el termino de las clases. Cuando Killua junto a Gon abandonaron el colegio vieron a alguien acercándose, era Illumi, el hermano mayor de Killua, vestía una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones ajustados y zapatillas negras, se veía bastante bien.

─Hola, Ki-

─¿Y tú? ¿Viniste a ver la nueva mercancía? ─lo interrumpió Killua al instante.

─¿Y cómo lo sabes?. ─respondió Illumi con una sonrisa.

─Ya se me hacia raro que no vinieras, han pasado dos meses de que las clases comenzaron, era cuestión de tiempo que vinieras a husmear por aquí.

─¿Y donde está Hisoka? ─le preguntó Gon, realmente sorprendido.

─Ah, Hola Gon ─respondió Illumi sin mirarlo.─ El no vendrá.

La respuesta de Illumi dejó a Killua y a Gon con la boca abierta. No podían creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Illumi se dio cuenta de esto y arremetió:

─Cierren esa boca, parecen estúpidos.

─Lo siento Illumi. ─respondió Gon luego de unos segundos.─ Pero es realmente raro que Hisoka no este a tu lado observando la nueva mercancía.

─Hisoka está fuera de la ciudad, por eso no vino, se supone que llegaría ayer y hoy vendríamos los dos, pero tuvo un percance y el vuelo se cancelo, así que vine solo.

─El se molestara cuando sepa que viniste tu solo a ver la mercancía.

─¿Puedes dejar de decir la palabra mercancía? ─respondió Illumi con molestia.

─¡Pero si tú mismo empezaste a decirles así! ─le dijo Gon, gritándole.

─¡Tienes razón! JAJAJJAJAJA ─la risa de Illumi se escuchó en toda la cuadra.

─Bueno, como sea, nos vemos en casa Ilumi, ten cuidado, adiós.

─Nos vemos Kil, aun que no se si volveré esta noche. ─le respondió Illumi a su hermano, su mirada había cambiando a una depravada.

─¡Adios Illumi! ¡Ten cuidado!- Le dijo Gon con una gran sonrisa moviendo su mano para despedirse de el.

Ilumi ni siquiera lo miro.

─Uff, tu hermano me odia, Kil.

─El no te odia, solo odia que me digas Kil.

─Lo sé. ─dijo Gon suspirando.─ Pero yo no tenia idea que el te decía así desde que eras un bebe, el cree que de alguna manera le estoy robando a su hermano diciéndote así.

─Tienes razón, el es muy sobreprotector. ─le dijo Killua metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

─A todo esto ─Gon se detuvo unos segundos.─ Pobre mercancía, la de este año esta bastante buena, yo diría que mejor que la del año pasado.

─En eso tienes razón. Cuando Hisoka vea la mercancía se volverá loco.

─Killua.. ─Gon se detuvo en medio de la calle─

─¿Qué pasa? ─Lo miró Killua con temor.

─¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho la palabra mercancía en solo este rato? ─Gon parecía que no aguantaba la risa.

─¡Tienes razón!, pero es divertido llamarla así, en eso hay que darle el crédito a Ilumi. ─le respondió Killua y se largo a reír junto a Gon.

Eran las una de la madrugada y Killua aun no se disponía a dormir, estaba recostado en la cama, mirando el techo y pensando.

 _Este fue un buen día, lo único que lo malogró fue el haber llegado tarde y ver a mis compañeros pasmados mirándome como estúpidos, pero lo pasé bien, lo mejor de todo fue ver a mi hermano llegar sin Hisoka, jajaj eso si que fue raro, ojala alguien le hubiera sacado una foto a mi cara y a la de Gon cuando nos dijo que Hisoka no vendría, jajaj hace tiempo que no me reía tanto…_

 _Umm ya es tarde, hoy no me masturbare, me pondré a dormir, espero que mañana la pase bien como hoy, ¿dije Mañana? Son mas de la una, ya es Hoy.. espero que hoy la pase bien.. jajaja la mercancía…Illumi aun no ha llegado, ¿con cuantas estará?.. Hisoka se enfadara con el cuando se entere…_

* * *

Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo espero les guste :)

Para la user Aria:

No es un GonxKillua

Aun no tengo claro si los parejas serán pj de la serie con pj de la serie o con oc's , lo más probable es que cree de ambas.

Ya tengo más o menos pensado Mercancía parte 2, así que lo traeré en estos días.

Saludos!

Edu


	3. Chapter 3: Mercancía-Parte 2-

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Mercancía -Parte 2-**

En el colegio de Killua, la mercancía era considerablemente mejor que la del año pasado. llumi ocupaba esta palabra para referirse a los nuevos alumnos de primer año de cada colegio o universidad; en el caso de los colegios, generalmente los nuevos alumnos oscilaban entre los catorce y quince años de edad y en las universidades entre dieciocho y diecinueve. El hermano mayor de Killua junto a Hisoka tenían la costumbre de pasearse por varios colegios y universidades cuando comenzaba el año académico, mirar la mercancía de pies a cabeza y comenzar la caza.

Cuando Killua estaba saliendo de su hogar para irse al colegio, ve a Illumi llegar, se notaba a leguas que había estado bebiendo.

─Miren quien recién viene llegando. ─le dice Killua, cruzado de brazos─ ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿A cuántas te cogiste? –Killua sonaba muy entusiasmado en escuchar la respuesta.

-No me cogí a nadie. ─responde Illumi, con una voz seca.

Era la primera vez que Illumi no se cogía a nadie después de haber ido a inspeccionar la mercancía, Killua quedo perplejo al escucharlo, no podía creerlo, se acercó a el y puso su mano derecha sobre su frente.

─¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ─le preguntó Killua, con un tono de preocupación.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─respondió Illumi, realmente no entendía lo que su hermano estaba insinuando.

─¿Por qué no cazaste a nadie? ¿Pasó algo? ─Killua estaba realmente interesado en escuchar la respuesta.

─Solo fui a mirar, cuando Hisoka llegue iré en serio.

Killua suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa, la respuesta de su hermano parecía tener sentido para él. Illumi tenía una relación con Hisoka parecida a la de el con Gon, si bien su hermano había roto la mitad de la promesa, al haber ido solo a observar la mercancía, Hisoka no le hubiera perdonado que se pusiera a follar solo y le llevara la delantera, eso hubiera influido en su amistad, así que Killua lo entendía perfecto.

Pero esto no explicaba por qué su hermano venia fermentando en alcohol.

─¿Y por qué vienes casi borracho? ─continuó Killua.

─Después de observar la mercancía me fui al Omega a beber, ¿Cuál es el problema? ─le contesto Illumi, un poco molesto por el interrogatorio de su hermano.

Omega era el nombre de un Bar que era muy visitado, Killua y Gon a pesar de aún no tener la mayoría de edad, podían entrar gracias a que Illumi conocía al dueño, así que no tenían ningún problema. Killua a quien no le agradaba mucho salir, en Omega se sentía realmente cómodo.

─Me parece muy bien que hayas estado en el omega, pero ¿Estabas bebiendo solo? ¿Estás seguro que no estás enfermo? ─insistía Killua.

─No seas melodramático, se me fue la mano con las copas y me quedé dormido, desperté hace un rato y me vine para acá. ¿Cuál es el problema?

─Bueno, bueno, solo estaba preocupado. ─Killua agachó la cabeza.

─Está bien, vete a la escuela. Y habla con las chicas, ¡marica! Jajajjaj ─rio fuertemente Illumi

─¡Cállate! ─Killua le lanzo una patada en el culo.

Illumi atajó su pierna con una mano.

─Estaré borracho, pero aún tengo mis reflejos. ─le lanzo Illumi

─Sí, sí, lo que digas, vete a dar una ducha, ¡apestas!

─Eso es lo que haré, adiós.

─Adiós, borracho.

Cuando Killua se dio media vuelta, Illumi lo detuvo.

─¡AH! Kil, olvide decirte algo. Mimi ya no está.

─¡ ¿Qué? ! ─gritó Killua, no creyendo lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

─No te preocupes, su madre está enferma, estará fuera unos meses, eso es lo que me dijo Mou.

─Vaya.. el bar no será lo mismo sin ella, Gon se pondrá triste.

─Eso me parece muy bien –Sonrió Illumi─ Pero su reemplazo ya está trabajando, ¿Y te digo algo? Es una chica muy hermosa.

─Eso me da igual, nadie se iguala a nuestra querida Mimi.

Mimi era muy querida por Killua y Gon, tenía 32 años y era madre soltera, tenía una hija de cuatro años, era amable, cariñosa y los trataba muy bien, se preocupaba que no bebieran demasiado y que llegaran de manera digna a casa. Cuando Mimi tenía un percance y no encontraba con quien dejar a su hija, Gon y Killua se encargaban de cuidarla, era una linda amistad entre una mujer que casi les doblaba la edad.

─Bueno, vete al colegio que llegaras tarde.

─¡Eso jamás! ─respondió Killua y se fue corriendo.

El día de clases había transcurrido con normalidad y ya faltaban 10 minutos para el termino, y como buen día viernes, los chicos del salón estaban contando los minutos para irse a casa. La profesora se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar sobre el aniversario del colegio, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no se explayó demasiado, solo entregó los detalles y le dijo a sus alumnos que ya podían retirarse.

Killua, que no era muy sociable y fan de conocer nuevas personas, no le gustaba para nada el aniversario, trataba de participar lo menos posible en las actividades, pero como era muy responsable no faltaba a ellas, así que siempre se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por el contrario, Gon, que era sociable por naturaleza, se lo pasaba fenomenal y participaba lo más que podía. Una de las cosas que más odiaba Killua de sí mismo era no tener personalidad al tratar con extraños, que si bien no eran tan extraños, ya que los veía a diario, nunca le había dirigido la palabra a alguien de otro curso que no fuera el suyo. En casos como estos, le hubiera encantado nacer con la personalidad de su amigo.

Ya al salir de la sala, el par comentan sobre lo expuesto por su profesora.

─Yo solo espero que este año nos toque con el curso de Rina. ─dice Gon, sus ojos brillaban de esperanza.

─No te hagas ilusiones, tenemos muy mala suerte. ─le responde Killua, suspirando.

La enseñanza básica constaba de siete años y la enseñanza media constaba de cinco.

En la enseñanza media alumnos eran divididos en seis cursos: A, B, C, D, E y F. Killua y Gon pertenecían al F.

El aniversario consistía en una lucha entre 3 alianzas, una alianza era formada por dos cursos, los cuales eran elegidos al azar. A Killua y Gon en estos cinco años nunca les había tocado formar equipo con el 5 año A, que era el curso de Rina, la chica más hermosa de colegio.

La alianza que resultaba vencedora era premiada con un viaje de una semana al lugar que ellos desearan, obviamente dentro del presupuesto del colegio. La idea de pasar una semana junto a Rina era lo mejor que le podía suceder a cualquier alumno, ya era un premio que te tocara formar equipo con ella, pero además tener un viaje, era el santo grial.

─Gon.. ─se detuvo Killua en medio del patio─ Cambiando de tema... tengo que decirte algo.

La mirada de Killua preocupó a Gon.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Mimi se ha ido. ─Le respondió Killua. 

Gon quedó pálido.

─¿A.. a que te refieres con que se ha ido? ─le preguntó Gon, su mirada había cambiado.

─No quería arruinarte el día, pero mi hermano me dijo que estará ausente por unos meses, debido a la salud de su madre.

Gon lanzó un tremendo suspiro, su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad.

─Estúpido, me espantaste, por un momento creí que se había ido para siempre.

─Lo siento, no quería asustarte, te lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba. ─le sonrió Killua.

─El deber de todo hijo mayor es cuidar y proteger a su madre cuando esté en problemas, nuestra querida Mimi regresará, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ─le lanzo Gon con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando seguían conversando acerca de Mimi e iban llegando a la puerta de salida, divisan a Illumi, quien se encontraba afuera del establecimiento.

─Así que hoy es el gran día ¿eh? ─le dice Killua a su hermano cuando llegaron junto a el.

─Así es. Hoy es. Así que no me esperen esta noche.

Cuando Killua estaba por hacerle otra pregunta a su hermano, a lo largo del final de la calle divisan una figura que se venía acercando lentamente.

Gon, al reconocer de quien era, dice con un tono de admiración:

─El rey está aquí.


	4. Chapter 4: El Rey de los pervertidos

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **El Rey de los pervertidos**

El chico que se venía acercando, a quien Gon se había referido como "Rey", estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero con las mangas cortadas, dejando a la vista sus musculosos brazos, unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y unas zapatillas con caña alta, tenía el cabello azul y en su brazo izquierdo relucía un colorido tatuaje de un joker.

─El rey está aquí. ─había dicho Gon.

─Si, el rey de los pervertidos hace su aparición. ¿Cuándo llegaste Hisoka? ─le pregunta Killua a Hisoka, quien ya estaba junto a ellos y parecía muy entusiasmado.

─Llegué hoy en la mañana querido Killua.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al chico de cabello blanco.

─¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así! ─Killua parecía molesto.

─¿Y eso por qué? ¿Te excita? ─le responde Hisoka, acercándose mucho a Killua.

¡Aaaahh! Gritó Killua y dió un salta hacia atrás.

─Ya basta Hisoka. ─le dice Illumi, aunque en realidad parecía que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo.

─Kukukukuku Solo me estaba divirtiendo. ─le responde Hisoka, con una extraña risa.

Hisoka era el tipo de sujeto a quien le daba lo mismo el género o la edad, cualquiera que él creía que podría satisfacerlo sexualmente lo cazaba. Para algunos era un enfermo, para otros era un dios, a Gon, por ejemplo, no le atraían los hombres, pero no le importaban las tendencias de Hisoka, él lo admiraba.

¡Por fin llegaste Hisoka! ─le lanza Gon con una tremenda sonrisa─ Tengo mucha curiosidad de quienes caerán en tus trucos hoy.

Hisoka miró a Gon de pies a cabeza, luego hizo lo mismo con Killua.

─Ustedes dos, se han convertido en frutos maduros. ─les lanza Hisoka, con una mirada extraña.

─¡De que hablas! ¡Si solo te fuiste dos semanas! ─le grita Killua ya cabreado con Hisoka.

─Kukukuku Me gusta verte alterado, Killua.

Killua dio un paso más atrás de lo que ya estaba.

─Pero pasando a otro tema… ─continuó Hisoka─ Así que viniste a mirar la mercancía sin mi Illumi, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Illumi parecía nervioso.

─Eh.. yo.. solo… ─Illumi suspiró y al fin dijo..─ Tenía muchas ganas de desvirgar jovencitas amigo, así que vine a echarles un ojo, pero ya sabes, tú tienes un don para descubrirlas, así que solo me dedique a mirar y me fui.

Hisoka se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego le dijo:

─Así que si tu tuvieras ese don, ¿Habrías tenido sexo con ellas ese día en mi ausencia?.

Illumi se había arrepentido de haber dicho lo anterior.

─Ja…ja..jajaja ─rió Illumi nerviosamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hisoka ─Ya te dije, solo me dedique a mirar la mercancía, ahora que estas aquí, ¡podremos empezar la caza! ─terminó Illumi con una sonrisa, una gota de sudor le bajaba por la mejilla izquierda.

Hisoka permaneció en silencio un minuto y luego le dijo:

─kukukuku Solo bromeaba, me gusta cuando te pones nervioso, es gracioso de ver.

Killua estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a Illumi actuar así.

 _Así que Hisoka puede hacer que Illumi se ponga así de nervioso… lo molestare cuando se de la ocasión_.

─Bueno, los cursos de primero ya están casi por salir, espero que tengan una buena caza, que tengan suerte, ¡Luego me cuentas todo con detalle Hisoka! ─les dice Gon al hermano de su amigo y a el Rey de los pervertidos.

─No hay problema─ le responde Hisoka, levantando su pulgar.

─Bueno, que la pasen bien, adiós ─se despide de ellos Killua.

Mientras los dos amigos caminaban por la calle, Killua nota a Gon muy alegre.

─Tu siempre te pones así cuando estas cerca de Hisoka ─le dice a su amigo de la sonrisa inagotable.

─Bueno, tu sabes que lo admiro ─le responde la sonrisa ambulante.

─Lo sé, pero no es para tanto.

─¿Qué no es para tanto? ─le responde Gon casi gritándole ─ Él se cogió a Rina Killua, ¡A RINA!

Cuando Rina llegó al colegio se transformó inmediatamente en la chica más hermosa, a pesar de tener sólo 14 años tenía un cuerpo de 25, no tenía demasiado de todo, su cuerpo era proporcionado y bien formado, una cara y unos ojos realmente hermosos y un largo cabello celeste que le llega a la cintura, solo verla caminar por el patio del colegio mejoraba tu día. El colegio tenía un gran promedio de asistencia, principalmente de los chicos, quienes la principal razón de asistir día a día clases era ver a Rina. Y ahora ella, con 18 años era 10 veces más hermosa que antes.

Gon admiraba a Hisoka por habérsela cogido cuando recién llevaba un mes en el colegio, él le había quitado la virginidad, aunque Hisoka nunca se repetía el plato, Gon pensaba que Hisoka en cualquier momento, si quisiera, podría cogérsela de nuevo fácilmente.

─Está bien, está bien ─continuo Killua─ Entiendo tu admiración por Hisoka, yo tengo una cierta admiración por quienes ya han tenido sexo…je…

La mirada de Killua se volvió triste.

─Que tú todavía no tengas sexo es sólo por tu culpa amigo, con ese físico que tienes…hay muchas chicas en el colegio que te miran y tu ¡NO HACES NADA! ─le reprochó Gon.

Killua permanecía en silencio.

─Lo siento Killua, pero es la verdad, ya hemos hablado varias veces de esto.

Killua tenía un buen físico, parecido al de Gon, pero su cabello blanco y ojos azules le resultaba más llamativo a las chicas, muchas lo miraban en el colegio y en la calle, pero Killua se hacia el desentendido, no tenía la personalidad para entablar una conversación.

─Tienes razón Gon, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto. ¿Pasemos un rato a mi casa? Hay una nueva serie que quiero mostrarte

─Está bien…- respondió Gon y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Mientras Killia se dirigía a su casa en compañía de su amigo, a unas calles atrás de ellos, en el colegio, la caza de Illumi e Hisoka estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

¡El rey de los pervertidos está aquí! Jaj espero que disfruten el capitulo

Si tienen una consulta no duden en preguntar

Saludos"


	5. Chapter 5: Virgenes

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Vírgenes**

La manera de cazar de Hisoka e Illumi a pesar de lo que gente podría llegar a pensar era bastante simple, solo se quedaban parados ahí afuera y miraban a la mercancía que se venía acercando hacia la salida, de pies a cabeza, luego sus ojos, y finalmente, los instintos sexuales de Hisoka eran de gran ayuda.

─Ya están a punto de salir, Hisoka. ─le dice Illumi seriamente.

─Allí vienen. ─responde Hisoka, su mirada había cambiado por completo.

Mientras se venían acercando a paso lento a la salida del colegio, el pene de Hisoka comenzaba a reaccionar, cada vez se erectaba mas y más, al punto de notarse considerablemente en su pantalón, lo que indicaba que la mercancía de este año era muy buena.

─Hisoka…─le dice Illumi, dándose cuenta de esta situación.

─Lo sé, pásame tu mochila.

Hisoka toma la mochila de Ilumi y se la coloca sobre sus partes íntimas, pero esto no era para ocultar su erección a la mercancía, era por que unos cuantos profesores se venían acercando a la salida, él no quería que le notaran la considerable erección que mantenía, pero de igual manera miró a los profesores de pies a cabeza, afortunadamente éstos no se dieron cuenta.

─Hay profesores nuevos también este año kukukukuk ─comentó Hisoka riendo devolviéndole la mochila a Illumi.

Mientras Illumi también se reía, la mercancía comenzaba a casi llegar a la salida.

─Llegó la hora. ─dijeron ambos al unísono.

Los dos pervertidos miraban con cara de lujuria a los alumnos de primer año; la aclamada "mercancía" como la había bautizado Illumi, Hisoka miraba a ambos géneros, mientras Illumi solo se concentraba en las chicas, las cuales este año estaban realmente buenas, chicas altas, rubias, cabello rojizo, azul, estaba todo el arcoíris para elegir, pechos grandes, caderas anchas, traseros intimidantes, era un festival de deliciosa carne, y los chicos no se quedaban atrás, la mayoría eran bastante altos, como le gustaban a Hisoka.

─En este pequeño grupo que ha salido por el momento, hay doce vírgenes. ─comentó Hisoka, se veía realmente decepcionado.

─Los buenos tiempos se acabaron hace mucho, amigo. ─le responde Illumi.

Y era verdad. Hace algunos años, la mercancía quizás no era tan buena como la de ahora, pero en una cosa sí que era superior: casi el 90% era virgen.

En estos tiempos los hombres y mujeres cada vez perdían la virginidad más temprano, lo cual decepcionaba mucho a ésta dupla de pervertidos, quienes lo que más los satisfacía era desvirgar a sus presas.

El físico de la mercancía antigua no era como el de ahora, tenían los senos más pequeños y el culo más plano y los chicos no eran tan altos y fibrosos como ahora, la mercancía nueva era considerablemente mejor, pero sin lugar a dudas los viejos tiempos eran más disfrutables para Hisoka e Illumi.

El don que tenía Hisoka era bastante raro, podía reconocer con solo mirar la cara y la manera de caminar de sus presas quien era virgen y quien no, era algo que no lo podía explicar, pero era 100% efectivo.

─Illumi, elegirás a las vírgenes de este grupo o el siguiente, ya te dije cuales son. ─le pregunta Hisoka, cruzado de brazos.

Illumi se queda pensando un momento y luego contesta:

─Creo que me llevaré a la de cabello rubio claro, a la de rubio oscuro, a la de pelo… ¿más claro? Ni idea cuál es ese color, y a la de cabello rosado, sus culos ya me tienen con las manos temblorosas.

─Yo esperaré al grupo que viene más atrás, tengo la sensación que es mejor que este. ─responde Hisoka, y se queda esperando al siguiente grupo.

Mientras Hisoka esperaba al siguiente grupo, Illumi ya había hecho contacto visual con sus víctimas, se saca la chaqueta y las tres chicas se quedan mirándolo en silencio mientras con el pulgar se rosaban sus dedos. Luego de unos minutos la chica de cabello rosado camina donde Illumi, el hermano de Killua le dice algo al oído y ésta lo mira a los ojos invocando una leve sonrisa, luego corre donde las otras dos que estaban en la mira de Illumi, les habla al oído y las tres se dirigen donde el, éste quien tenía su auto estacionado a un par de cuadras se va acompañado de las tres chicas sin despedirse de Hisoka, su trabajo ya había terminado y el placer estaba a punto de comenzar.

─Este día tengo ganas de partirle el culo a cuatro jovencitas. ─se dice Hisoka, lamiendo sus labios.

Y él había tenido razón. El siguiente grupo era mejor que el anterior, el pene de Hisoka estaba a punto de romperle el pantalón, las chicas y chicos estaban deliciosos para su paladar, pero él ya había decidido cogerse chicas esta vez, así que concentro su vista en ellas, diez vírgenes lo estaban esperando.

Hisoka se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dejó caer hacia al barandal apoyando su pie derecho en él y comenzó a mirar a las vírgenes. Las chicas sintieron que una presencia las estaba observando y pusieron su vista en ella. La erección que tenía Hisoka era bestial, las chicas al ver su pantalón no pudieron evitar abrir la boca, una de ellas salió corriendo al baño y las otras nueve permanecían con la vista en su paquete.

Hisoka le hizo un gesto con el dedo a las cuatro vírgenes que más le llamaron la atención y empezó a caminar a paso lento alejándose del colegio, las chicas salieron corriendo a través de la reja y lo siguieron, dos se colocaron a su derecha y las otras dos a la izquierda.

El departamento de Hisoka quedaba a largas diez cuadras del colegio y al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían las cuatro vírgenes no mostraron signos de cansancio al llegar al lugar, Hisoka llevó tres sillas a su espaciosa habitación e invitó las chichas a pasar.

─Ustedes tres desvístanse y siéntese ahí. ─le dice Hisoka a la chica de cabello negro, plateado y rubio.

─Y…¿Y..yo?.. ─le pregunta nerviosa la chica de cabello castaño.

─Tú también, chica número uno. ─le dice Hisoka de forma ruda.

La chica acata la orden del Rey de los pervertidos y comienza a desnudarse, sus senos eran pequeños pero su culo era tremendo.

Hisoka al igual que ella comienza a sacarse la ropa, su cuerpo musculoso, sus largas piernas y su duro culo no era nada comparado con su tremendo pene, era impactante, era muy largo y grueso, sus venas se marcaban considerablemente, las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

─Yo… s..soy v-virgen…─le dice la chica número uno.

─Eso ya lo sé. ─le responde Hisoka.

Hisoka se para frente a ella y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha comienza a rozar suavemente la vagina de la chica número uno durante unos minutos, luego usando su brazo izquierdo acerca su cuerpo al de ella y con su gran mano cubre la mitad del culo de su víctima, la chica se muerde los labios y cierra sus ojos, Hisoka con sus musculosos brazos, con una gran fuerza y como si la chica pesara menos que una pluma la toma de las caderas, la levanta, la pone en forma horizontal y a una gran velocidad la ensarta en su gran pene.

¡AHHHHHHHH!

El grito de la chica fue descomunal. La habitación de Hisoka era diferente a las demás, sus paredes habían sido reforzadas, así que los gritos y los ruidos fuertes no eran escuchados en el exterior.

Las tres víctimas que estaban esperando su turno sentadas en las sillas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¿Eso me pasara a mí? Se pregunta una de ellas.

─¡No puedo esperar! ─se le sale a la chica número dos.

Hisoka la miró con lujuria mientras seguía penetrando de la misma forma a la chica número uno quien tenía una gran cara de satisfacción, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y sus pezones estaban realmente duros. Hisoka interrumpe la penetración y la pone de pie. La chica lo mira a los ojos mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla, no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran de felicidad, jamás se había imaginado perder la virginidad en una situación así y con semejante hombre, luego de un par de segundos se da la vuelta, se agacha y afirma sus manos sobre la cama, Hisoka sonríe al ver esto. El chico del tatuaje del joker en su brazo camina dos pasos y comienza a rozar con su pene el culo de la joven, luego comienza a golpear la nalga derecha con su mismo pene, parecía como si estuviera martillando un clavo en una pared, Hisoka gira su cabeza y mira a las demás chicas quienes seguían viendo el espectáculo, estaban todas sudadas, una se estaba tocando los pezones, mientras las otras dos se metían su dedo índice en la boca, un segundo después Hisoka penetra el ano de la chica número uno, la chica esta vez no gritó, solo mostraba una cara de tremenda satisfacción, Hisoka siguió penetrando con fuerza durante un eterno rato hasta que los brazos de la joven ya no resistieron más el embate de Hisoka y comenzaron a temblar, Hisoka saco su pene del ano de la chica, y un orificio gigante se veía, el chico de cabello azul metió su lengua en ese agujero y le dio una fuerte nalgada a la chica y le dijo:

─Vete a sentar al lugar de la chica número dos.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las lágrimas nuevamente brotaron y rodaron por su mejilla, pero esta vez era de tristeza, esto había terminado y había sido mandada a sentarse, la chica número dos se para de su silla y le sede el asiento a la recientemente penetrada, pero ésta no puede sentarse, todavía podía sentir el pene de Hisoka en su culo, lo cual la alivio un poco y se quedó de pie al lado de la silla.

La chica numero dos tenia mejor cuerpo que la chica anterior, grandes senos, gran culo y su cara tenía unas bonitas pecas, Hisoka le dice que se recueste sobre la cama, enseguida le abre las piernas y comienza a pasar suavemente su lengua en la vagina de la joven mientras con su mando derecha acariciaba sus senos, la chica número uno quien seguía parada se preguntaba "¿Y por qué no me hizo eso a mí? ¿Ella es mejor que yo? ¿Qué hice mal? Aún quedan dos chicas… ¿A ellas les hará algo diferente? AHHHH ¡Quiero estar ahí¡".

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó, en otro lado de la ciudad, en casa de Killua, Gon le comenta a su amigo que tiene ganas de salir.

─Killua, está muy buena la serie que me mostraste pero, tengo ganas de salir, ¿vamos al Omega?

─Mmm, no lo sé, no estoy de ánimo. ─responde Killua.

─Vamos, además tengo curiosidad por quien estará reemplazando a Mimi, ¿Tú no tienes?

La cara de Killua cambió.

─¡Tienes razón!, ahora que lo mencionas, Illumi me dijo que era muy hermosa, yo también tengo curiosidad.

Era raro escuchar eso de Killua, quien no era fan de conocer nuevas personas. Gon se dio cuenta de esto pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

─Pues ya está dicho. ¡Nos vamos! ─se levanta Gon de la silla.

─Pero ¿no iras a cambiarte? ─le lanza Killua a su motivado amigo.

─Jajaja tienes razón, con la emoción olvide que ando con esta ropa aún, me voy a mi casa y las diez nos juntamos en el Omega ¿Qué te parece?

─Está bien, a las diez entonces.

Gon se despide de Killua y se va corriendo hacia su casa. Él amigo de Killua no sabía que la nueva chica de la barra, la reemplazante de Mimi, tendría un efecto en su corazón.

* * *

¿Quién será la nueva chica de la barra? ¿Cuándo comienza el aniversario del colegio? ¿Killua tendrá valor de hablarle a una chica? ¿La chica número uno se podrá volver a sentar? lol

Todo esto muy pronto, no se cambie de canal! XD

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6: Mujeres mayores

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capitulo 6.**

 **Mujeres mayores**

Eran las diez con treinta minutos y aún no había rastros de Gon, Killua quien lo esperaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas que había al frente del Omega, en el estacionamiento, ya estaba comenzando a cabrearse.

El Omega era un lugar bien concurrido, pero esta noche había más gente de lo habitual esperando entrar, de repente, una persona sale del local y divisa a Killua sentado y lo va a saludar, era Mou, el dueño del bar, quien había salido a recibir al gentío que venía entrando.

─ ¡Killua! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí! ─comienza diciéndole Mou.

─Si, ya sabes, los primeros meses de colegio son muy atareados, así que no había tenido tiempo de venir.

─Tu hermano ha estado viniendo últimamente.

─Si, hace poco llegó medio borracho, me dijo que se había quedado a dormir aquí.

─Así es, se quedó a dormir aquí, me parece que fue el día en que fue a mirar a la nueva mercancía.

─Si, hablando de ello, hoy con Hisoka comenzaron la caza, supongo que todavía deben estar cogiendo. ─le dice Killua con poco entusiasmo.

─ ¡Esos dos se deben estar haciendo un festín! Jajajaj

Mientras Mou se reía, una figura venia acercándose a lo lejos, era Gon que venía apresurándose, su cara se notaba compungida.

─Perdón por la tardanza Killua, ¡Hola Mou! ─comienza diciéndoles el impuntual Gon.

─Ya era hora que llegaras. ─le lanza Killua, seriamente.

─Lo siento, sé que te molesta la impuntualidad, pero tuve que ir a la farmacia.

─ ¿Le paso algo a Mito? ─le preguntó Mou, con cara de preocupación.

─No es nada, solo estaba hipocondriaca, tenía la sensación que se iba a resfriar y me mando a comprar algo para prevenirlo.

─Si se enferma, yo podría ir a cuidarla. ─le lanza Mou a Gon con una sonrisa.

─No, gracias para eso me tiene a mí. ─le lanza Gon sacándole la lengua.

La madre de Gon, Mito, era muy hermosa, Mou la había visto en una ocasión y había quedado con la boca abierta.

─Que agua fiesta eres. ─le lanza Mou con un gruñido.

─Cambiando de tema. ─interviene Killua─ ¿A qué se debe tanta gente? No recordaba un gentío así desde que trajiste a esa banda de Metal desabrida.

─Eso es gracias a nuestra nueva adquisición ─le contesta Mou.

─ ¿Nueva adquisición? ─le pregunta Gon sorprendido.

─Así es, nuestra nueva adquisición, la nueva chica de la barra, desde que llegó hemos tenido un 40% más de visitantes.

─Mi hermano me dijo que era muy hermosa ─Killua se pone de pie─ Bueno, creo que ya es momento de conocerla─ termina Killua.

Gon lo queda mirando sorprendido.

─ ¿Tú quieres conocer a una extraña? Desde esta mañana que estas raro Killua. ─le lanza Gon riéndose, produciendo también la risa de Mou.

─ ¡Cállense los dos y caminen! ─les grita Killua y se van caminando hasta la entrada.

Los tres entraron al bar y se abrieron paso por sobre la gente, Killua y Gon miraron hacia la barra, que estaba copada de gente sentada pero no vieron a nadie atrás de ella.

─ ¿Y la chica? ─pregunta Killua.

─Debe haber ido atrás a buscar algo. Ah, mira ahí viene. ─termina Mou.

Killua la queda observando un rato.

─Guaau, Mi hermano tenía razón, es muy hermosa, ¿verdad Gon?... ¿Gon?

Gon no respondía, sus ojos seguían pegados en la chica. Killua y Mou se miraron al unísono.

─ ¡Oye, Gon! ─Killua hace un gesto en su mano sobre los ojos de Gon─ Hey, ¡despierta!

Pero Gon seguía teniendo sus ojos puestos en la chica de la barra. Era simplemente hermosa, alta, esbelta, vestía una blusa que dejaba a la vista sus largos brazos, su piel daba la impresión de ser muy tersa, tenía un cabello medio ondulado color negro y sus labios lucían un color violeta muy llamativo.

Gon por fin reaccionó.

─Es bellísima. ─respondió al fin.

Killua y Mou se miraron de nuevo.

─Vaya, ya me tenías preocupado. En fin, los dejo chicos, que disfruten la noche.

Mou se fue a una mesa donde estaban unos amigos y Killua y Gon se sentaron en otra unos metros más atrás.

─No te habías quedado pegado con una chica desde la primera vez que viste a Rina, Gon, ¿tan hermosa es? ─le pregunta Killua echado sobre la silla.

─ ¿Acaso no la estás viendo? ─responde Gon un poco molesto─ Pero se ve que es varios años mayor que nosotros, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, jeje─ se rio Gon, tristemente.

─De que hablas, tú tienes experiencia con mujeres mayores─ le dijo Killua, pegándole con el codo a un costado.

─Eso solo pasó una vez, y parecía que estaba drogada.

─Eres muy modesto, sea cual sea el caso, Biscuit te lo chupó y eso es lo que importa. ─le dice Killua palmoteándole la espalda.

La persona a quien se estaba refiriendo Killua era Biscuit Krueger, la inspectora general del colegio, era conocida por ser muy estricta y de mal carácter, pero también por su llamativa apariencia, tenía cuarenta y cinco años de edad pero parecía 15 años más joven, muchos creían que había pactado con el diablo o tenía alguna habilidad mágica que la hiciera ver así, los chicos la encontraban atractiva pero también le tenían mucho miedo, y el ser llamados a su oficina por algún acto de indisciplina literalmente los hacia cagarse en los pantalones.

Un día, Gon perdió su celular en la hora de almuerzo y un alumno lo encontró y lo fue a dejar a la inspectoría, fue casualidad que llegara a manos de Biscuit, quien se encontraba sola en esa ocasión, la cual al averiguar de quien era el celular mando a un auxiliar a buscar al alumno para devolvérselo, al momento en que el auxiliar entro a la sala de clases buscando a Gon a pedido de la inspectora Biscuit todos temían por la vida de Gon, pero este último no le tenía miedo, es más siempre había querido hablar con ella para comprobar que tan malvada era como decían todos, así que se fue feliz a su despacho.

Gon al entrar a su oficina y mirarla por unos segundos para él fue normal decir:

─Usted es una buena persona, señorita Biscuit.

Las palabras de Gon causaron algo en Biscuit, en todos los años que llevaba en el colegio nunca un alumno le había dicho algo así, estas simples palabras la hicieron sonreír a la vez de ponerla nerviosa.

─Gra-Gracias, joven. ─atinó a decirle Biscuit, mientras Gon la miraba sonriente.

El corazón de Biscuit latía acelerado.

─ ¿A qué se debe su llamado señorita? ─la sonrisa en la cara de Gon seguía donde estaba.

─ ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

Gon cerró la puerta.

─Con pestillo… ─le sugirió Biscuit.

Gon se extrañó por esa petición, pero la cumplió.

─No es nada grave joven, no debes de que preocuparte, un alumno trajo este celular a la inspectoría y yo lo recibí, busque en los contactos y encontré un número nombrado como "casa", llame y me respondió tu madre, así que por eso estas aquí, para devolverte tu celular, tienes suerte, otro alumno lo hubiera apagado y guardado, deberías agradecerle, y ten más cuidado la próxima vez con tus cosas personales.

Biscuit se paró de su escritorio y camino a través de su amplia oficina en dirección a Gon quien permanecía a dos pasos de la puerta.

─Aquí está tú celular, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Gon recibió su celular con entusiasmo y lo alzo con sus manos diciendo:

─ ¡Muchas gracias señorita! A que alumno debo ir a agrad-

Gon bajó la vista y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la inspectora ya no estaba parada enfrente de él, estaba agachada, de rodillas desabrochando su pantalón, Gon estaba con la boca abierta no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando, en eso la inspectora lo mira y solo le dice:

─Tranquilo, no digas nada.

Biscuit bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Gon y comenzó a masajear su pene, a los segundos comenzó a lamerlo, Gon retrocedió y quedo apoyado en la pared, Biscuit comenzó a chupar lentamente su pene mientras éste comenzaba a erectarse, las uñas de Gon trataban sin lograrlo penetrar la madera de la puerta, cuando el pene de Gon ya estaba duro y completamente erecto Biscuit comenzó a chuparlo rápidamente, de vez en cuando paraba y pasaba la lengua por el glande y luego rápidamente nuevamente comenzaba a chuparlo hasta la base, Gon ya totalmente caliente y tratando de no gemir puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la inspectora, este acto duro mucho rato pero ya Gon no pudo aguantar más la excitación y eyaculo dentro de la boca de Biscuit, quien con el semen de Gon aun en su boca lo miro fijamente y lo tragó, para terminar diciéndole:

─Lo que acaba de ocurrir queda entre tú y yo, ¿entendido? Puedes retirarte.

Gon subió su ropa interior, sus pantalones y se marchó de la oficina, fue al baño, miró su rostro y estaba completamente sudado, trató de asearse lo más que pudo y volvió a su sala de clases. Sus compañeros incluido Killua, se sorprendieron al verlo, parecía que se había ido a dar una ducha, su profesora le preguntó por qué tanta demora, ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se lo llevo el auxiliar, Gon le inventó una historia y se fue a sentar. Ya han pasado tres años desde este hecho.

─ ¿Que tanto me estás viendo? ─le pregunta Gon a Killua, quien lo miraba sonriente.

─Estás pensando en Biscuit, ¿cierto? Te acordaste de lo que te hizo jajaj

─ ¡Ya cállate! ─le lanza Gon gritándole.

Mientras Gon le gritaba se da cuenta que dos personas estaban desocupando unos asientos de la barra.

─Mira Killua, ¡Vamos rápido! o si no tendremos que esperar mucho más.

Los chicos se fueron a paso rápido y lograron ocupar los asientos, Gon no podía quitar su vista de la nueva chica de la barra.

La chica los vio y se acercó a ellos, luego les dijo:

─Ustedes deben ser Gon y Killua, ¿cierto?

Los susodichos estaban sorprendidos.

─Y… ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ─le pregunto Gon, nervioso.

Era raro ver a Gon ponerse nervioso, siendo siempre tan relajado al conocer nuevas personas, Killua quedó sorprendido.

─Mimi me hablo de ustedes, me dijo que si venían tenía que tratarlos muy bien. ─les lanzo la chica, con una dulce sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

─A ya veo ─ respondió Gon─ Nuestra querida Mimi, y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Mi nombre es Palm… Palm Siberia.


	7. Chapter 7: Es un placer conocerte

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **Es un placer conocerte**

Hija única, trabajando desde muy pequeña, nunca teniendo tiempo para ella, una madre hospitalizada, la vida de Palm nunca ha sido fácil.

A los siete años de edad, su padre la dejaba a ella y a su madre solas por otra mujer, él era el único sustento del hogar, lo que llevó a ella y a su madre a trabajar para poder sobrevivir, ya que nunca recibieron un peso del desgraciado, quien a los tres años después falleció en un accidente aéreo, él y su amante fueron unos de los veinte fallecidos que hubo en un aterrizaje forzado en el aeropuerto de Ringon.

Después que su padre las abandonara, se dedicaron a la pescadería, por suerte vivían en un pueblo rodeado por un lago muy grande, su madre pescaba y cocinaba y ella preparaba las colaciones, vendían pescado fresco y colaciones para los viajeros y después se animaron a vender colaciones afuera de los dos colegios que habían en el pueblo, no era mucho el dinero que ingresaba, pero era lo suficiente para sobrevivir, además Palm tenía que ir al colegio.

Palm siempre quiso trabajar en otras cosas además de la pescadería, para poder ayudar a su madre trayendo más ingresos, pero ella nunca la dejo por su corta edad, no hasta que cumplió los catorce años, donde Palm casi le suplicó de que por fin la dejara trabajar. Rápidamente encontró trabajo en un local de comida rápida, donde hacia el aseo después de clases y así anduvo dando vuelta en pequeños empleos menores hasta que cumplió dieciocho y encontró trabajo en el único bar del pueblo, primero atendiendo a los clientes y luego como la chica de la barra, el dueño del bar le tenía mucho aprecio, ya que siendo tan hermosa, atraía a casi todo el pueblo al bar, que se repletaba los fines de semana, así que además de su sueldo recibía una comisión cada vez que atraía más gente, todo parecía ir bien, pero este año, a los pocos meses de cumplir veintidós, su madre se enfermó gravemente, un cáncer pulmonar la estaba aquejando, nunca pudo dejar el tabaco, el cual después que su marido las abandonara aumento la dosis, llegando a casi fumarse nuevo cajetillas por semana. Palm tuvo que abandonar su pequeño pueblo y venirse a Jappon junto a su madre, para poder tratarla en un buen hospital, pero lamentablemente, la vida de su madre ya no da para más, le dieron un año más de vida y debe permanecer hospitalizada, el alto costo de mantenerla ahí la hizo tener que buscar un trabajo inmediatamente ya que con los ahorros que tenía no iba a poder alcanzar a pagar todo, afortunadamente Mimi apareció para salvarla. En una visita de Mimi junto a su madre para un chequeo médico vieron a Palm llorando desconsolada afuera del hospital, Mimi quien tiene un gran corazón después de escuchar la historia de la joven no pudo evitar ayudarla y le dio trabajó como niñera de su pequeña hija, aunque no era demasiado lo que ganaba le alcanzaba para pagar la mitad del día de hospitalización y con sus ahorros pagaba la otra mitad, después la madre de Mimi cayó enferma y fue ahí donde se la recomendó a Mou como su reemplazo, desde entonces Palm ha estado trabajando en el Omega, y ganando bien, ya que es un bar muy famoso y gracias a su belleza ha logrado atraer a más clientela.

─Y desde entonces he estado trabajando en este bar, espero que no les haya aburrido mi historia, ustedes insistieron en escucharla. ─les dice Palm a Gon y Killua quienes la escuchaban atentamente.

─Para nada, me alegro mucho de haber podido escuchar tu historia, eres una chica muy fuerte Palm y ahora entiendo por qué Mimi hacía ya bastantes meses que no nos llamaba para cuidar a su hija. ─le responde Killua.

El bar ya estaba cerrado, los clientes ya se habían ido y todo había terminado por esta noche, los chicos querían saber más de Palm y ella amablemente se quedó con ellos hablando de su vida en una de las mesas, sorprendentemente Killua estaba muy hablador y relajado, sin embargo Gon mostraba todo lo contrario.

─¿Estás bien, Gon? Llevas callado un buen rato. ─le pregunta Killua, a su sorprendente callado amigo.

─Me siento mal, por lo que tuvo que pasar la señorita Palm, yo… yo no podría haberlo soportado, no soy tan fuerte… ─por fin responde Gon.

─¿De qué hablas? Su historia es parecida a la tuya.

Palm se sorprendió.

─¿Es en serio? ─preguntó enseguida.

─Así es, el padre de Gon también los abandonó, no se sabe nada de él, si está vivo o está muerto, él también es hijo único y vive con su madre, también con su abuela. ─le dice Killua.

─Claro que no es igual, nuestra familia pudo sustentarse debido a una herencia que dejó mi abuelo, yo nunca tuve que trabajar, nunca tuvimos que trabajar para sobrevivir, yo… comparado con Palm… solo soy un vago…─la voz de Gon se notaba apagada.

Killua se arrepintió de haber hablado.

─Eres un buen chico, Gon. ─lo mira Palm con una dulce sonrisa.

Gon la mira sorprendido.

─El que te pongas así ─continua Palm─ con la historia de una chica que recién conociste, poniéndote en el lugar de ella y abriendo tus sentimientos, solo habla de que tienes un buen corazón.

El corazón de Gon dio un fuerte latido. No le respondió a Palm, solo se quedó en silencio.

Killua aprovechó el momento para decir:

─Ya es bastante tarde y Palm tiene que descansar, creo que es hora de irnos, gracias por la conversación Palm.

Palm miró a Gon, quien estaba con la cabeza agachada, se paró de su silla y luego dijo:

─Fue un agrado conocerlos, Mimi tenía razón, son unos buenos chicos. Hasta luego Killua, hasta luego Gon…

Gon seguía sentado con la cabeza agachada, Killua miró a Palm y con un gesto de manos le dio a entender que no había nada que hacer. Cuando Palm se iba metiendo en la habitación de atrás de la barra para retirar sus cosas personales Gon al fin se puso de pie y dijo:

─¡Palm! ─su cara había cambiado, tenía un rostro lleno de determinación. ─ ¡Esto no termina aquí! Tú saldrás adelante, y tendrás una hermosa vida, confía en lo que te digo, ¡Yo lo sé!

El corazón de Palm dio un fuerte latido. Killua no entendía lo que Gon acababa de decir, pero Palm lo entendió perfectamente. "Este chico… ¿Pudo leer a través de mi corazón? ¿Pudo ver la tristeza que llevo sobre mí? ¿Pero cómo? Me prometí a mí misma no demostrar fragilidad y tristeza, ser una chica fuerte, para no causarle más dolor a mi madre del que ya tiene, realmente es especial… con razón se estaba comportando así, Gon Freecss… Es un placer conocerte"

Mientras Palm pensaba aquello, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y a unos metros de ella la mirada y la sonrisa de Gon le calmaban el alma.


	8. Chapter 8: Un abrazo vale mas que

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 8.**

 **Un abrazo vale más que mil palabras**

 _Qué raro, ¿Por qué Palm se puso a llorar?... Gon estaba realmente como un zombie y de repente se puso de pie y salió con ese discurso, no me atreví a preguntarle por qué iba a quedar en evidencia que no entendí ni una mierda, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que sentí una conexión entre ellos dos, bueno, quizás le pregunte el lunes cuando nos veamos en el colegio… ¡MIERDA!, el lunes comienza el aniversario, puta madre, ya lo había olvidado, odio esa semana, pero también odio ser tan puntual y responsable, y esa vocecita en mi cerebro que me dice que debo ser un buen alumno y no faltar y bla bla bla… lo único entretenido del aniversario es el sorteo de las alianzas, pensándolo bien, no es entretenido para nosotros porque nunca nos ha tocado con el curso de Rina… ojala este año nos toque con ella, ya es como mucho que no nos haya tocado en ningún año, si nos toca con su curso ¿seré capaz de dirigirle la palabra? La verdad, sorprendentemente estos últimos días he estado muy hablador, ayer con Palm hable demasiado para ser yo, podía sentir como Gon también estaba sorprendido… ¿Estará aflorando mi personalidad? ¿Estaré empezando a cambiar? Espero que si… estoy cansado de ser tan tímido, de tener deseos de hablarle a una chica bonita pero que no me salgan las palabras, ¿Por qué soy así? No soy feo, algunas me miran y yo no hago nada, como quisiera estar muerto…¡NO!, ¡Basta! Debo dejar de pensar así, si quiero estar con una chica debo seguir como estos últimos días, debo seguir en esa senda, Mierda, ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas ahora que me estoy masturbando? Mejor seguiré en ello._

Killua siguió masturbándose un rato más y luego se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano a desayunar, y justo Illumi iba saliendo.

─Oye Illumi ¿A dónde vas tan temprano? Son las nueve de la mañana.

─Me juntare con Hisoka y calcularemos cuanto nos toma llegar al Libertad 05.

─Me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué tan temprano? ─ le pregunta Killua extrañado.

─Ya sabes, días antes de la cacería casi no duermo de la ansiedad, además dicen que las chicas del Libertad tienen unas tetas muy grandes. ─ responde Illumi con naturalidad.

─Pues no lo sabía, o si no, no te lo hubiera preguntado.

─Pues ahora lo sabes. ─termino Illumi y se fue.

 _Vaya, estos tipos otra vez se follaran chicas muy hermosas… y yo todavía masturbándome, que patético…._

 _¿Qué estará haciendo Gon? … No creo que este despierto un día domingo tan temprano… bueno, no pierdo nada en llamarlo, si lo despierto mala suerte…_

Killua llama a Gon, pero él no le contesta.

─ ¿Diga?

─ ¿Tía Mito?

─ ¿Eres tú, Killua? Gon olvido su celular en casa.

─Buenos días tía Mito, ¿Gon no está en casa? Pero si es domingo…

─Salió temprano, dijo que iría al hospital, se veía muy entusiasmado, pero no me contó nada, ¿tú sabes algo?

─ ¿Al hospital? ¿Le pasó algo? No, no sé nada…

─Él está bien, pero del viernes que anda muy raro, mucho más feliz que de costumbre, estoy casi segura que es por una chica, le pregunte pero no me quiso decir nada y él me cuenta todo, si es por una chica creo que esto debe ir muy en serio…

 _Así que es por Palm…_

─Él no me ha dicho nada… Bueno, disculpe por molestarla tan temprano, Cuídese tía, nos vemos.

─Cuídate Killua, que tengas un lindo domingo.

 _Así que anda más feliz de lo normal ¿eh? Ella tiene razón, debe ser por una chica, ¿Y que otra chica más que Palm? Vaya… sentí una conexión entre ellos dos pero nunca pensé que Gon se engancharía tan rápido… Y si fue al hospital quiere decir que…_

El día estaba hermoso, despejado, y una brisa refrescante movía el cabello de una chica que se venía bajando de un taxi, era Palm, que como cada día por la mañana venía a visitar a su madre al hospital, pero al entrar por la puerta de la habitación no se esperaba lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, un chico de cabello negro, sonriente y feliz de la vida conversaba con su madre, unas lindas flores margaritas adornaban el velador y por primera vez en muchos días su madre tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Palm dio un paso y el chico se dio media vuelta, era Gon, el chico se acercó a ella y la saludo, pero ella no atinó a devolverle el saludo.

─Señorita Palm, ¿se encuentra bien?... Señor-

Antes de que terminara la frase, Palm lo abrazó, una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras miraba a su madre, quien permanecía con la sonrisa que había visto hace unos segundos y que atinó a decir:

"Tu amigo es un gran chico".

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Palm y Gon fueron a la cafetería del hospital a servirse algo para comer, ella aún estaba sorprendida de que Gon estuviera ahí.

─Gra-…Gracias Gon, mi madre está muy contenta y es gracias a ti.

─No te dejare sola.

Palm abrió enormemente los ojos.

─No te dejare sola. ─continuó Gon─ Yo no te dejare pasar por esto sola, sé que te puedo parecer un entrometido pero yo… dentro de mi… algo me dice que …

Gon no podía encontrar las palabras exactas, pero Palm lo entendía perfectamente con solo ver su cara.

Palm puso su mano sobre la de Gon y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, Gon también sonrió y se dispusieron a comer.

De una esquina una mujer los estaba observando, era Mimi, quien había venido al hospital a buscar unos remedios para su madre, cuando venía pasando los vio y decidió echarles un vistazo, esbozo una gran sonrisa y luego de unos minutos fue a lo que venía a hacer.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Killua ya estaba a punto de acostarse, se acordó que mañana empezaba el aniversario y su cara cambió.

 _Mierda, verdad que mañana comienza el aniversario, si bien eso significa menos clases, también significa relacionarme con personas que nunca hablo, estoy nervioso, pero vamos.. ¡Yo Puedo! O eso es lo que quiero creer… solo deseo que la semana no se haga muy larga…_

Mientras Killua luchaba consigo mismo, él no sabía que esta semana de aniversario una chica entraría en su corazón.

Aquí traigo el octavo capítulo, espero les guste, un saludo!


	9. Chapter 9: Blanquito

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **Blanquito.**

La primera alianza ya estaba definida, la tensión se sentía en el aire, esta era la última oportunidad de Killua y Gon, la última oportunidad para participar junto al curso de Rina. La profesora Megumi sacaba la siguiente esfera.

─Y la siguiente esfera es del curso…. ¡5 año D!

Los alumnos del 5 año D dieron un gran grito, estaban seguros que este año nuevamente les tocaría con el curso de Rina, esta ya sería la tercera vez, la tensión aumentó cuando la profesora metió su mano en el recipiente para sacar la siguiente esfera.

─Y la siguiente esfera es del curso…. ¡5 año C!

¡!AHHHHHHH! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡E-

Los gritos se detuvieron de repente, cuando los alumnos del 5 año D se dieron cuenta que la profesora había dicho 5 año C no lo podían creer, se miraron unos a otros y con resignación se unieron al 5 año C, que también estaban cabizbajos, claramente solo los hombres, porque este año lamentablemente Rina no estaría con ellos.

Pero por otra parte, al otro lado de la cancha la cara de los hombres del curso de Killua y Gon estaba descuadrada.

─Esto quiere decir, que por descarte, ya que solo quedan dos esferas, el 5 año A y el 5 año F serán la última alianza.

Cuando la profesora terminó la frase, los gritos, la alegría y hasta algunas lágrimas fluían de los compañeros de Gon y Killua, es que no lo podían creer, después de cinco años al fin podrían participar y estar cerca de Rina, era el día más feliz de sus vidas.

 _¿Esto es cierto? Yo… Killua Zaoldyeck ¿estaré cerca de Rina? ¿Tendré la personalidad para dirigirle la palabra? Ya me puse nervioso._

Mientras Killua se perdía en sus pensamientos Gon le tocó el hombro.

─Hey Killua, despierta, hay que volver a la sala, en 5 minutos las alianzas se reunirán.

─¡Gon!, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estaremos cerca de Rina!

Gon no se veía muy entusiasmado, siendo que esto era lo que siempre había querido, Killua suponía que estaría muy contento e iría después corriendo a contarle a Hisoka que por fin estaría cerca de la chica que el Rey de los pervertidos había desvirgado.

─Si, lo sé, siempre lo habíamos deseado pero, no sé, supongo que ya no me interesa mucho.

─Estás pensando en Palm, ¿cierto? ─le dice Killua al instante.

─N- No, No, de que hablas─ Gon, se rascó la mejilla.

─¿Ves? Te pusiste nervioso, ¿Tanto te gusta Palm? Nunca te había visto así.

Gon suspiró.

─Si, me gusta mucho, no sé qué hacer, pienso mucho en ella, estoy preocupado por ella, no quiero dejarla sola, no sé, ¿crees que es demasiado? Solo la conocemos hace unos días y estoy así…

Gon se veía compungido. Killua le dio una palmada en la espalda.

─Tranquilo ¿Qué tiene de malo? Te gustó la chica, ya está. Si la conociste hace unos días o hace unos años da lo mismo, pienso que es algo que no se puede controlar, quédate tranquilo, es algo normal.

Gon estaba sorprendido de las palabras maduras de Killua.

─Vaya Killua, gracias por ese maduro discurso.

─Jaja ¡No me molestes! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ─responde Killua con un gesto cruzando los brazos.

─Lo sé. ─le sonríe Gon─ Gracias, amigo.

─Ya, ya, de nada, además estoy seguro que tú también le gustas a ella, así que ¿De qué te preocupas?

─¡¿DE VERDAD?! ─la cara de Gon no podía expresar más felicidad.

─¡Pues claro, idiota! ¿No me dijiste que te había abrazado y hasta te toco la mano "dulcemente"? Además, desde esa conversación que tuvimos en el bar note una química entre ustedes. ¿Por qué no te declaras y ya? Creo que ella estaría feliz.

Gon empezó a temblar.

─No, no, no, no, noo, claro que no, ¿Y si me dice que no? No lo soportaría, además ¡Ella es cuatro años más grande que yo! ¿Crees que estaría con alguien tan menor?… además, ¡Soy mucho más bajo que ella! ¡Nos veríamos raros! ─la cara de Gon había cambiado de la alegría a la tristeza en un minuto.

─Creo que estas exagerando, ¿En qué año crees que estamos? Niñas de trece años ya están teniendo sexo y sufriendo por amor, ¿Y tú preocupado por la estatura?

─Viéndolo de esa forma tienes razón, el mundo está muy loco, me lo pensare, pero aún creo que es demasiado pronto. ─Gon ya estaba más calmado.

─Está bien, ahora vamos a la sala, estamos atrasados, ya todos entraron.

Killua y Gon entraron a la sala y estaba repleta, claro, ahora eran una alianza, los dos cursos serian uno solo por una semana, ninguno de los hombres estaba poniéndole atención a las profesoras de ambos cursos, todos miraban a Rina, no podían creer que la tenían tan cerca, el deseo de abalanzarse a ella y tocarla los tenia a casi todos erectos, pero sabían que eso era casi imposible, ¿Cómo una chica tan hermosa se iba a fijar en ellos?, eso pensaba la mayoría, Killua y Gon entraron y pidieron disculpas por el retraso.

─Disculpe por el retraso profesora, ¿podemos tomar asiento?

─Claro Killua ─respondió ella─ Toma asiento allí atrás, hay un asiento desocupado al lado de Naomi, tu Gon, siéntate a este otro lado junto a Lou.

La conversación de profesoras y alumnos fue bastante larga, planeando las actividades de la semana, Killua como se esperaba, estaba muy aburrido, Gon por el contrario, daba muchas ideas y estaba participando de la conversación, la chica que estaba al lado de Killua, Naomi, notó que Killua casi se estaba quedando dormido y le toco el brazo.

─Hey, blanquito, despierta. ─le susurró la chica.

─¿Eh? ─atinó a decir el casi dormido Killua.

─Te estas quedando dormido, te van a descubrir.

─¿Blanquito? ─pregunta Killua extrañado.

─Lo siento, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

─Killua…

─Bueno, Killua, te digo que te estabas quedando dormido…

─¿Sí? No me di cuenta, gra- gracias.

─No hay de que…

Killua miro hacia abajo y de reojos la miro.

 _Que bonitas piernas…_

─Hey, disculpa... ─le preguntó Killua─ ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

 _Estoy hablando con una chica y preguntándole su nombre ¡No me lo creo!_

─Naomi, pero todos me dicen Nao. Nunca te había visto, ¿llegaste este año o faltas mucho a clases?

─Nunca falto, ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco te había visto.

─Mira tú, que raro…

─Ehh, si…Oye…─le dice titubeando Killua.

─Dime… ─le sonríe Naomi.

 _¡Qué más le digo! Primera vez que estoy hablando con una chica de otro curso ¡Y no se ocurre que mierda decir¡_

Killua se estaba poniendo nervioso y se estaba desesperando, al otro extremo de la sala estaba Gon, quien lo estaba mirando, Killua se percató de esto y lo miró, Gon le sonrió y movió sus labios, Killua no sabía que puta mierda le estaba diciendo pero decidió pensar que le decía que se calmara, después de unos segundos tomo aire y se calmó un poco y continuo diciéndole a Naomi:

─¿Te gusta la semana de aniversario? ─le preguntó al fin.

─Si, me gusta, pero más por que perdemos muchas clases. ─le sonrió Naomi mostrando los dientes.

─Ahh ya veo…

Killua no sabía que más decir.

─Veo que eres alguien de pocas palabras blanquito. ─le dice ella.

Killua se paralizó.

─Ehhh, yo…

Mientras ella lo miraba, Killua se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

 _¡Cálmate por la mierda! ¡Qué estoy haciendo! ¡Reacciona! Por primera vez estás hablando con una chica de otro curso ¿Y te comportas así? Reacciona ¡Maricón!_

Mientras Killua se putiaba internamente y apretaba sus rodillas fuertemente con sus manos, Naomi le preguntó:

─¿Te pasa algo blanquito?

 _Blanquito…_

─Noo, nada, estoy bien… emm a todo esto… ¿Por qué me estas llamando blanquito?

Naomi rio.

─Es broma ¿cierto? ─le dijo ella, se sentía que se reia internamente.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─le pregunta Killua frunciendo las cejas.

─Porque eres blanquito, ¿Por qué más? Tienes una piel muy blanca y tienes el cabello blanco. ¿O me equivoco?

Killua se sintió como un idiota por preguntar algo así.

─¡Me atrapaste!

Killua puso la palma de su mano sobre su nuca y rió. La risa era evidentemente falsa.

Una de las profesoras comenzó a hablar.

─Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, mañana comenzaran las competencias, espero den su máximo para que este año nos llevemos la victoria, vayan a su casa y descansen que mañana será un duro día, hasta luego.

Las profesoras se despidieron y los chicos comenzaron a pararse de sus sillas, Naomi se paro rápidamente y su falda se levantó un poco casi mostrando su ropa interior. Killua se dio cuenta de esto.

 _¡Pero que buenas piernas tiene!_

─¿Te pasa algo blanquito? ─le pregunta Naomi. Los ojos de Killua seguían en sus piernas.

─No, ¡Nada!

Cuando Killua se ponía de pie, Gon apareció a su lado.

─¿Nos vamos, Killua? ─le pregunta Gon.

─Eh, si, si vámonos.

─Disculpe señorita, interrumpí su conversación. ─le dice Gon a Naomi.

─No te preocupes, de todas maneras el no habla mucho jajaj─ rió Naomi.

Gon también rió.

─jajaj Tienes razón, pero eso le pasa cuando conversa con una chica hermosa. ─le dijo Gon a Naomi.

Killua se puso rojo como un tomate, no sabía dónde meterse, un instinto asesino le recorría por las venas, quería matar a Gon.

─¿Eso es cierto, blanquito? ─le pregunta Naomi a Killua, quien seguía rojo como tomate.

─jaj.. ja …jaja ─Killua se reía nerviosamente, no sabía que hacer. ─Debo ir a dejar un libro a la biblioteca, me adelantare, te espero Gon, adiós Naomi.

Killua salió a paso rápido de la sala en dirección a la biblioteca.

Gon se puso a reír nuevamente.

─¿Lo ves? Bueno voy tras él, hasta luego señorita.

─Hasta luego, cuídense.

Gon salió a paso rápido siguiendo a Killua y lo alcanzo, Naomi lo miraba alejarse a la distancia y pensó:

"Qué lindo chico".

* * *

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, Killua esta mejorando con la chicas, ¿sera Naomi la indicada par el?

Que tengan buen fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10: Tú puedes

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **Tú puedes.**

─Vaya Killua, estabas tan nervioso que tuviste que casi salir corriendo jajaj ─reía Gon, mientras caminaba junto a Killua ya a varias cuadras del colegio.

─¡Pues que esperabas, idiota! ,"El solo se pone así cuando habla con una chica hermosa", ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió haber dicho eso!? Mi cara debió haber estado roja como un tomate, ¡Qué vergüenza! ─le grita Killua, todavía nervioso por lo sucedido.

─No es para tanto, además si me preguntas a mí, ella no es una chica hermosa. ─responde Gon, tomándose la barbilla.

─Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. ─le contesta Killua moviendo la cabeza─ Es linda, pero no llega a ser hermosa, pero ¿viste sus piernas? ¡Están muy buenas!

─¿Sus piernas? Yo las encontré delgadas.

Killua quedo decepcionado con la respuesta de su amigo, a él le habían gustado mucho las piernas de Naomi.

─En el momento en que se paró de la silla, su falda se levantó un poco y casi se le vio la ropa interior, pude ver bien sus piernas y me gustaron mucho. ─le dijo Killua con todo el entusiasmo que le quedaba.

─Bueno, si tu lo dices… ─le dijo Gon poco convencido ─Pero dejando atrás el tema de sus piernas ¿A qué se debe este entusiasmo? ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

La cara de Killua volvió a ponerse roja.

─¡Claro que no, de que hablas!

Gon se largó a reír.

─Tu cara se puso roja de nuevo. ¡Jajaja! ¿Hablaste menos de veinte minutos con ella y ya te gustó? Jajaj

─Pf, Me lo dice el que no puede dejar de pensar en Palm siendo que solo la conoce desde hace 3 días. ─le dijo Killua refunfuñando.

Gon se quedó callado. Luego de unos segundos contesto con una mano en su nuca.

─Jeje, Tienes razón. No soy nadie para juzgarte. ¿Pero en verdad te gusta?

─Claro que no idiota, como bien dices recién acabo de conocerla, además no creo que volvamos a hablar, no sé qué me paso que tuve fuerzas para hablarle, pero creo que fue cosa de una sola vez.

─¿En serio? Y yo que ya empezaba a creer que ya estabas comenzado a mejorar, blanquito.

─Blanquito… ¡Sabia que no ibas a tardar en decirme así! ─Killua le lanzó una patada a Gon que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

Gon se estaba riendo.

─No te enojes blanquito, solo es una broma. Te cambiare la pregunta ¿Te atrae Naomi? Físicamente obviamente, todavía no la conoces muy bien.

Killua pensó unos segundos y luego dijo:

─Si, me atrae, y como te dije, me gustaron mucho sus piernas.

─Bueno, si te atrae como me dices ¿Por qué no continuas hablándole? ¿Cómo sabes si tú también le atrajiste a ella? Quizás esta es tu oportunidad Kill, como lo veo yo, diste un gran paso hablando con una chica "desconocida" ¿Por qué no seguir en esa senda y continuar hablándole? Además, ahora somos una alianza, estarás con ella todos los días de esta semana como un grupo, si ella te habla ¿Darás media vuelta y harás como si no existiera?.

El corazón de Killua comenzó a latir rápido, había olvidado completamente lo del aniversario del colegio, Gon tenía razón, estaría cerca de Naomi toda esta semana, no iba a poder huir como lo hizo hoy cada vez que quisiera, rápidamente se comenzó a sentir nervioso.

─¿Estas bien, Kill?

Killua se detuvo en medio de la vereda, cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente. Luego de unos segundos continúo caminando.

─Tienes toda la razón, Gon. Yo… no quiero continuar huyendo. Yo...

Killua se detuvo nuevamente, cerro sus ojos, mordió sus labios y apretó fuertemente sus puños, no pudo seguir hablando. Gon se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo y le dijo:

─Tu puedes.

 _¿Realmente podre…?_

Eran las once de la noche y Killua se encontraba sentado en el sillón inundado en sus pensamientos cuando Illumi llegó a la casa.

─¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ─Killua no respondía─ ¡Hey! Despierta.

─¿Eh?

─Te pregunto por qué tienes esa cara.

─Por nada ¿Vienes de cazar? ¿Cómo les fue?

─Muy bien, pero no me cambies el tema ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Escuche por ahí que les tocó con el curso de Rina, creí que ibas a estar feliz. ─Insistía Illumi.

─Jaja no es nada hermano, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho el aniversario, es solo eso, quiero que se pase rápido la semana.

Illumi no le creyó, pero prefirió no seguir insistiendo

─Bueno, como tú digas, me iré a bañar, esas chicas me dejaron envuelto en saliva.

Illumi subió las escaleras y Killua permaneció en el sillón por un rato más, luego subió y se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme del colegio, se puso el piyama y se sentó al medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar, inhalar y exhalar suavemente, todavía se encontraba nervioso, pero gradualmente los latidos de su corazón empezar a disminuir en intensidad, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, más tranquilo, luego se dejó caer hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en el día de mañana.

 _Maldición… estaba tan nervioso que se me había olvidado por completo que ahora somos una alianza, no podre huir de Naomi si me habla… espero que no me hable…Espera… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo primero que tengo que tener claro es: ¿Quiero que Naomi me hable? ¿Quiero seguir hablando con ella? ¿Quiero tener el desplante para hablarle? …¡Sí! ¡Quiero hablarle! … pero… tengo miedo… Por el momento estoy convencido de que no me gusta, pero ¿Y si termina gustándome y yo no a ella? Espera… el que esté pensando en ella en estos momentos y haciéndome preguntas ¿No significa que ya me gusta? No, no lo creo. Soy muy meticuloso, siempre he sido así, pienso en todas las opciones cuando me enfrento a una situación desconocida, y hablar con una chica entre comillas desconocida es una situación nueva para mí, tengo que pensar en todas las posibilidades… ¿Qué pensara ella de mí? ¿Le habré dado una mala impresión por haber salido casi corriendo? Que patético fui al hacer eso… Salir corriendo de una chica linda… Ahora que lo pienso ella no es muy linda, no es hermosa, es solo linda, pero sus piernas me gustaron, a Gon no le gustan pero a mí sí, me encantaría poder tocarlas, recorrerlas con mis manos, con mis labios… Mierda…. Se me está parando, mejor dejo de pensar en esto, estoy un poco paranoico, bueno, si me habla, que remedio, tendré que hablarle, espero sí que no sea de improvisto porque no sabré como reaccionar…._

A las doce de la noche, Killua se acostó, quince minutos más tarde se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el día estaba precioso, temperatura agradable, y los chicos que entraban al colegio se notaban que venían entusiasmados, no iban a tener clases, solo competencias todo el día, y las alianzas se las tomaban muy en serio, porque el premio al vencedor era muy atractivo.

Cuando Killua se dirigía a la sala asignada para su alianza, alguien le toca el hombro por atrás, era una chica, era un poco morena, cabello negro, largo y medio desordenado, era alta, tenía unos ojos color castaño y unas piernas largas, la chica lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo:

─¡Hola blanquito!

 _¡Mierda!_


	11. Chapter 11: Risas falsas e internas

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Risas falsas e internas.**

─Ho- Hola Naomi, ¿De dónde apareciste?

 _¿Por qué tenía que aparecer así de la nada?,…tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso…_

─Te toque el hombro varias veces, pero parece que andabas en la luna. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

─Ehhh…

Killua no sabía que responder.

─¿Por qué te pones nervioso?

Naomi reía internamente. Se acordó de lo que le dijo Gon el día de ayer.

─Por nada, solo me pillaste desprevenido, iba pensando en, ya sabes, las competencias, no me gusta esta semana, espero que no me obliguen a participar. ─responde Killua al fin, sus nervios se estaban calmando.

─Bueno, si no quieres participar no tienen por qué obligarte, la cosa seria distinta si hubiera una competencia en que se eligiera al más blanco del colegio, serian puntos asegurados para nuestra alianza si tu participaras…

Naomi se largó a reír, Killua la siguió, pero con una risa falsa.

─Muy graciosa. ─le lanzó, Killua, seriamente.

─Ay, no te enojes Blanquito, solo es una broma.

─No me enojo, Negrita.

 _¿Ne-Negrita?_

Killua no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, el sudor comenzó a correr por su cara, sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, mientras Naomi lo miraba seriamente.

─¿Así que con esas nos vamos, eh?

─N- No, No, yo solo….

Naomi lo miraba cruzada de brazos, Killua no sabía que decir.

─Jajajaj ─rio Naomi─ Bueno, es justo, tienes razón, soy muy negra comparada contigo, somos como un café con leche jajaj

Mientras Naomi se seguía riendo, Killua la siguió, pero con otra risa falsa, mientras continuaban riendo, Gon apareció.

─Hola Kill, Hola Naomi ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Pregúntale a tu amigo, el sabrá como responder.

─¿Y bien, Kill?

Naomi y Gon se cruzaron de brazos y miraron fijamente a Killua, el chico de piel blanca como la leche no aguanto más la presión y antes de dar media vuelta les dijo:

─¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme? Ya vámonos a la sala que se nos está haciendo tarde.

El paranoico chico de cabello blanco dio media vuelta y se fue raudo a la sala, Gon y Naomi se miraron y se rieron sin que se diera cuenta y lo siguieron.

 _Maldito Gon, parece que disfruta ponerme en situaciones incomodas…_

Ya en la sala los tres se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Naomi quedo al medio, Killua al lado izquierdo y Gon al lado derecho. Killua podía sentir como su amigo y Naomi aún se reían internamente.

 _Malditos hijos de…_

La profesora comenzó a preguntarles a los alumnos en que pruebas les gustaría competir, casi el noventa por ciento de los alumnos estaba dispuesto, Killua ya se sentía mal por contestar todos los años que no quería participar.

─Killua, ¿este año tampoco? ─le pregunta la profesora.

─Lo siento, profesora, ya sabe mi respuesta.

─Ay, Killua, eres muy listo, los puntos en la Competencia de Inteligencia serian nuestros si compitieras…

─Lo siento…

La profesora se lamentó y siguió preguntándoles a los demás alumnos.

─¿Así que tu amigo es muy inteligente, Gon? ─le susurró Naomi.

─Así es, siempre en los primeros lugares.

─Vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado. ─responde la chica.

Naomi miro fijamente a Killua.

 _¿Y esta que me ve?_

─¡Hey! ¿Se están burlando de mí nuevamente?

Naomi y Gon se miraron y se rieron internamente. Naturalmente, Killua otra vez se percató de eso.

 _¡Que se traen estos malditos!_

La mañana se pasó volando, luego de tres competencias la alianza de Killua y Gon iba última, sus compañeros de curso estaban haciendo un muy mal desempeño, la belleza de Rina los tenia a todos aturdidos, los compañeros del curso de Rina trataban de calmarlos y haciéndoles ver que mañana tendrían un mejor desempeño, que todo esto era normal, ya que al estar tan cerca de Rina por primera vez era natural que algo así les pasara.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Gon y Killua se fueron a comer al casino.

─Me sorprendes Kill, nunca imagine verte hablar tan temprano en la mañana con Naomi.

─Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, Gon. Ella apareció de repente, no tuve tiempo para pensar, no pude huir tampoco.

─¿Estabas muy nervioso?

─Claro que sí, ya me conoces… Más en una situación así, donde apareció de improviso.

─¿Y qué te paso cuando la viste hoy?

 _Aquí viene…_

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Ya sabes, Kill. Me dijiste que te gustaban sus piernas. Como estamos de aniversario, nos toca venir con la ropa que queramos, ¿Te gusta cómo se ve ahora? Creo que ya notaste que sus piernas son delgadas, como te había dicho por cierto, anda con unos pantalones muy ajustados, ¿Te siguen gustando?

Killua pensó la respuesta uno segundos.

─Creo… que se ve bien, tienes razón, con esa ropa sus piernas se ven delgadas, pero no tanto a mi modo de ver, está usando un blusa que su ombligo sale a la vista y sus largos brazos también, si lo pensamos de otro modo es bien esbelta, creo.

─Vaya… al parecer la miraste de pies a cabeza...

Killua se puso rojo, y noto, nuevamente como Gon se reía internamente.

─¿Cuál es tu afán de burlarte de mí? ─le lanzo Killua molesto.

Gon rio, pero ahora no internamente, si no, en la cara de su amigo.

─Te gusta Naomi, Kill. Creo que ya es bastante obvio.

─¡Claro que no!

Gon se rio nuevamente.

─Hablando de Naomi… mira, ¡Ahí viene! ─apunto Gon hacia la puerta de la izquierda.

─¿¡Qué!?

Killua se puso rojo y miró a donde apuntaba Gon, pero no vio a nadie.

Gon rio nuevamente.

─¿Viste? Te pusiste rojo con solo escuchar que se venía acercando JAJAJ ya es hora que lo asumas Kill.

 _Maldito hijo de…_

─Está bien, está bien, tu ganas, sí, me gusta Naomi, me gusta, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Gon sonrió.

─Ahora solo quedan por saber dos cosas…─le dijo Gon─ ¿Tú le gustas a ella? Y algo muy importante… ¿Te declararas?

El corazón de Killua comenzó a latir muy rápido, una gota de sudor le corría por la mejilla. Había dado recién un paso muy importante, asumir que Naomi le gustaba, pero lo que decía Gon era muy cierto. ¿Iba a ser capaz de declararse? Él, quien ni siquiera era capaz de comunicarse con una chica desconocida hace algunas semanas, ¿Sería capaz de dar un paso así de importante? Y más importante aún, si daba ese gran paso, y Naomi no le correspondía, ¿En qué estado quedaría?

─Gon, tu… ¿Ya te declaraste a Palm?

─Aún no, pero tengo pensado hacerlo.

─¿Y qué te detiene? Para mi es claro que tú también le gustas a ella. ¿No estarás perdiendo el tiempo?

─Tal vez, pero quiero conocerla un poco más, además quiero conversar más con su madre, ayer la fui a visitar de nuevo pero no se encontraba muy bien, no sé por qué, pero quiero que su madre me conozca más, quiero que antes de que… ella parta… se quede con la sensación de que su hija no se quedara sola, que yo en cierta forma la apoyare… creo que estoy yendo muy lejos con esto, siendo que solo conozco a Palm hace poco más de una semana, pero me gusta mucho y si ella me corresponde no quisiera separarme de ella nunca… y no me sentiría bien si su madre no me acepta… no sé si me entiendes…

Killua estaba sorprendido con el serio discurso de su amigo, no creía que Palm le gustara tanto, hasta ahora.

─Te entiendo Gon, por lo que me contaste la semana pasada cuando la fuiste a visitar y ella estaba sonriente hablando contigo, creo que ella ya sabe lo buena persona que eres, es más, hasta creo que ya sabe que su hija te gusta, las madres son muy buenas para adivinar ese tipo de cosas.

─¿Tú crees? Este domingo tengo pensado ir a verla de nuevo y pensaba decirle que me gustaba su hija…

─Yo creo que te llevaras una sorpresa cuando te diga que ya lo sabía…

─Jajaj Eso me encantaría que sucediera. Pero nos fuimos para otro lado de la conversación, estábamos hablando de tú y Naomi…

Los nervios de Killua volvieron.

─Si… yo… no sé si pueda declararme a ella, no…. no soy como tu…

La mirada de Killua cambio a una triste.

─ Yo creo que van a pasar los días, las semanas y Naomi te gustara más y más, va a llegar el momento en que tu solo vas a decidir cuándo declararte, ya veras, lo lograras, eres muy fuerte amigo.

Las palabras de Gon lo pusieron más nervioso, pero a la vez le dieron fuerzas, declararse sería un paso muy importante para él, y él lo quería dar, quería dejar atrás todo el nerviosismo y el poco desplante que tenía con las chicas y las personas desconocidas, quería evolucionar y convertirse en alguien mejor.

De un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

─Lo hare Gon, no sé cuándo, pero yo… lo haré.

─Claro que lo harás amigo.

 _Gracias, Gon…_

* * *

 **Aquí** **traigo el capitulo semanal. ¿Killua se declarara? ¿Naomi sentirá lo mismo por el?**

 **Un saludo!**


	12. Chapter 12: Orgulloso de sí mismo

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **Orgulloso de sí mismo.**

El deseo de Killua se cumplió, la semana se pasó volando, y las competencias estaban llegando a su final, lamentablemente la alianza entre el curso de Killua y Naomi tuvieron un paupérrimo desempeño, esto debido principalmente a los compañeros de curso de Killua, que nunca se pudieron acostumbrar a estar tan cerca de Rina, no pudieron nunca concentrarse en la competencia, así que la alianza se encontraba en el último lugar, este último día estaban competiendo solo por compromiso ya que aunque ganaran todas las competencias que faltaban seguirían estando últimos. Las caras de las profesoras demostraban una gran desilusión, así como también las caras de los alumnos del curso de Rina y las chicas del curso de Killua, este año era la última oportunidad para ganarse el premio del viaje, pero lamentablemente otra vez se quedarían con las manos vacías.

Por otra parte, Killua esta semana había avanzado mucho en su desplante, todos los días había estado hablando con Naomi, y Gon tenía razón, cada día le gustaba un poco más, el chico de cabello blanco que tanto aborrecía la semana de aniversario, esta vez no quería que terminara, desde el lunes ya no estaría sentado cerca de Naomi en la misma sala, y él ya se había estado acostumbrando a eso.

Ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Naomi que había ido al baño, va a sentarse al lado de Killua, quien estaba cerca de su sala en una de las bancas, Gon hoy no había asistido al colegio, por encontrarse enfermo del estómago, todo el día Killua había estado en compañía de Naomi.

─Somos patéticos, ¿cierto Nao?

Si, Killua ahora se refería a Naomi como Nao.

─Tienes razón, ni siquiera alcanzamos los mil puntos, y todo por culpa de tus compañeros.

Killua se pone de pie.

─Sentémonos en esa banca de allá, aquí me llega el sol.

Naomi lo siguió y se sentaron en una banca más alejada.

─Tienes razón Nao, esos estúpidos no hicieron nada, en realidad no sé por qué estoy molesto, como si yo hubiera hecho algo, no participe en nada, tu si participaste, en ese caso la que debería estar echando humo eres tú.

Naomi asintió con la cabeza.

─Sí, estoy molesta, pero bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer, fuimos últimos, por lo menos hace dos años mi alianza gano y logramos irnos de viaje, en cambio tu curso no pudo ganar en ningún año, ¿eso te pone molesto igual?

─Me pone molesto no haber ganado en ningún año, el viaje me da lo mismo, pero irme de este colegio sin ninguna victoria en el aniversario igual es medio patético, aunque no haya participado nunca, lo vuelvo a recalcar.

─Entiendo, tienes razón…

─Por lo menos ayer ganamos una competencia, bueno, era obvio, si era Rina la que competía, pero hoy no ganamos ninguna, es una lástima que Gon se haya enfermado, la competencia de Escalar el muro él siempre la gana todos los años…

─Espero que Gon, no se ponga celoso…

Killua puso una cara de ¿A qué se refiere esta chica?

─¿Celoso? Y eso ¿Por qué?

─Celoso de que hoy estuvimos todo el día juntos. ─le lanza Naomi.

Killua se puso rojo. Luego rió falsamente.

─Ja…jajaj ja ja ja Tonta, las cosas que dices.

─¿Me echaras de menos, blanquito?

 _¿Y ésta a que viene con esas preguntas?_

─¿Echarte de menos?

─Sí… Ya sabes, ya no estaremos en la misma sala…

 _Claro que te echare de menos… tonta…_

─Jajaj ¡claro que no! ¡Jamás echaría de menos a una tonta como tú!

─¡Que no me digas tonta!

Naomi golpeo el brazo de Killua.

─¡Oye, pegas fuerte! ¿Tienes manos de hombre? Jajaja─rió Killua.

─¡Déjate de burlarte de mí! ─Naomi lo golpeo nuevamente.

─La semana de aniversario ha llegado a su final, pueden retirarse a sus hogares, el lunes nos encontramos en una nueva jornada escolar, buenas tardes y que tengan un gran fin de semana.

Se escuchó a través de los parlantes. Naomi y Killua fueron a la sala a retirar sus cosas y salieron del colegio.

Naomi puso su dedo sobre la nariz de Killua.

─Nos vemos el lunes Blanquito, que tengas buen fin de semana.

─Tú también, que lo pases bien, cuídate Nao.

Naomi le sonrió y se fue alejando del colegio a una dirección contraria al camino de Killua. Él se quedó unos segundos ahí viendo cómo se alejaba, mirando su espalda, su trasero y sus piernas. Al desaparecer de su vista, Killua dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a su casa, tenía ganas de caminar, así que se fue despacio, pensando en la semana que había tenido, lucía una gran sonrisa, de alguna u otra forma se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, por los pasos que había dado esta semana, conversando todos los días con Naomi, lanzándole bromas, no poniéndose nervioso, teniendo un leve contacto físico y sobre todas las cosas, sintiéndose feliz, por fin tenía un motivo para levantarse en la mañana e ir a clases, no solo la responsabilidad y la puntualidad que lo caracterizaba, si no que ahora tenía un motivo más grande, y ese motivo era ver a Naomi.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que a unos metros de él, su hermano e Hisoka se venían acercando.

─Hey, Kill, ¿a qué se debe esa gran sonrisa? ─le pregunta Illumi

─Ho-Hola hermano, no te vi, nada, por fin se acabó el aniversario, por eso estoy contento.

─Ah, ya veo, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Y dónde está tu amigo?

─Uff, mejor ni preguntes, fue una mierda este aniversario. Gon está enfermo, no vino hoy.

─Umm, ya veo…

─¿Y a mí no me saludas Kill? ─le lanza Hisoka

─¡Tu no me digas así!

─Kukukukukukuk Me encanta cuando te enfadas. ─Hisoka se mordió el labio

 _Por qué tenía que venir con este lunático…_

─¿Van en dirección al colegio no? ─les pregunta Killua

─Si, a Hisoka le dieron ganas de coger, andábamos cerca de aquí así que vinimos, espero que no hayamos llegado tan tarde…

─No mucho, recién dieron permiso para salir, apúrense o todos se irán…

─Vámonos Hisoka, nos vemos más tarde Kill, ¿Andas con tus llaves?

─Si, no te preocupes, que les vaya bien, adiós Hisoka.

─Adiós, Killua, salúdame a Gon…

─Lo saludare de tu parte Hisoka, adiós.

El Rey de los pervertidos junto a Illumi apuraron el paso para llegar rápido al colegio, mientras Killua seguía caminando.

 _Vaya, estos dos no se cansan de coger, me pregunto quiénes serán sus víctimas esta vez…_

Killua llego a su casa, y todo estaba en silencio, claro, era obvio, no había nadie en casa.

Se dirigió a su pieza, se sacó la ropa, tomo su toalla y se fue al baño, abrió la llave y se metió a la ducha, el agua corría por su rostro.

 _Uff, Y se acabó el aniversario, nunca me imaginé que se me iba a pasar tan rápido la semana, hoy puedo decir que lo pase muy bien, conocí a Naomi…Si… Naomi… me gusta…me gusta esta chica, y pensar que en estos cinco años nunca la había visto jajaj, así son las cosas, el aniversario que tanto aborrecí estos años esta vez me di algo por lo que no ir al colegio amargado estos días, Naomi._

 _Naomi… me gustó mucho como se vistió esta semana, ayer fue con falda… sus piernas se veían muy bien…que ganas de tocarlas, si… seria genial, ¿Cómo se sentirá tocar a una mujer desnuda? Debe ser genial… Mierda… quiero coger… ¿Cuándo pondré coger? Que ganas de tocar a alguien…¡Que ganas de tocarla a ella! ¡Mierda! ¡Que ganas de coger!_

El pene de Killua se estaba comenzado a parar.

 _Mierda, me estoy calentando…pero es que.. ¡mierda! ¡Quiero coger! Quiero tocar, besar, lamer y ¡acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda! Quiero poner mi lengua en una vagina! Recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis labios, rozar mi pene por su vagina y meterlo!_

El corazón de Killua comenzó a latir muy fuerte, pero no quería masturbarse, cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo, se fue a su pieza y se sentó desnudo en la orilla de la cama.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en sexo.

 _Este maldito de mi hermano e Hisoka ya se tuvieron que haber llevado a sus presas… ¿Cuántas veces cogerán por semana? Y yo lo único que puedo hacer es masturbarme, maldición. ¡Quiero coger! Quiero tocar unas tetas, un culo, quiero que me lo chupen, que me pasen la lengua por mi pene y eyacular en su boca, en su pecho, ¡mierda! ¡Quiero coger!_

Killua miro hacia abajo y vio su pene, que estaba parado y duro, se acostó sobre su cama y comenzó a masturbarse, lentamente…

 _Ay… que rico….si masturbarse es rico, ¿¡Cómo será que te lo chupen!?¿ ¡Cómo será meterla!? ¿¡Cómo será coger!? ¡Debe ser delicioso!_

 _Ahhh ahhh ahhhh, ¡que rico!_

Como se encontraba solo en casa, Killua comenzó a gemir, no muy fuerte, pero estaba gimiendo, estaba muy caliente.

Al pasar el tiempo su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, seguía corriéndosela y gimiendo, cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar, para suerte de él un trozo de papel higiénico estaba cerca de su alcance, ya no iba a alcanzar a llegar al baño, rápidamente se giró y apunto el semen que salía de su pene hacia el papel, salió mucho, mucho semen…

 _Ahh ahhh que rico… ufff… hace tiempo que no me salía tanto semen…de verdad que estaba muy caliente..._

Killua se giró nuevamente y quedo otra vez de espaldas, y se dio cuenta que estaba bañado en sudor.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Tendré que meterme a la ducha nuevamente!_


	13. Chapter 13: 17:18,30

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **17:18.30**

─Gon…

─¿Qué pasa, Kill?

─Creo que mañana lo hare…

Gon se detuvo.

─E- ¿En serio?

─Si…

─¿Seguro?

─Si…

─¡Al fin! ─Gritó Gon─ ¿Ya era hora, no?

─Si, tienes razón. Ya han pasado dos meses, creo que ya estoy preparado, además… tú tenías razón…

─¡Te lo dije!

─Estoy nervioso…

─Eso es normal, Kill… pero en estos dos meses has mejorado mucho, mañana lo harás muy bien, te lo aseguro.

─¿Tú crees, Gon? ¿Y si me bloqueo?

─No pienses en esas cosas, yo sé que lo harás bien.

─¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Qué pasó amor? ─le pregunta Palm a Gon, había ido a comprar una bebida al negocio.

─Killua por fin se decidió, mañana se le declarara a Naomi.

─¡¿Qué?! ─gritó Palm sorprendida─ ¿Es cierto eso Killua?

─Así es, ¿Qué opinas?

Palm coloco su mano en la cabeza de Killua.

─Estas creciendo...

Gon se puso a reír.

─¿No se cansan de burlarse de mi ustedes dos? ─les pregunto Killua, echando humo.

Palm otra vez coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Killua.

─Lo harás muy bien, ten confianza en ti, pase lo que pase nosotros estamos aquí para ti.

Estas palabras de Palm lo tranquilizaron.

 _Gracias Palm… Gracias Gon…_

─Amor, ya van a ser las seis…─le dice Gon a Palm.

─Váyanse antes de que se esconda el sol ─les dice Killua─ saludas a tu madre de mi parte Palm.

─En tu nombre Killua, cuídate, mañana espero las buenas noticias.

─Eso espero Palm, adiós Gon, nos vemos en el colegio mañana.

─Adiós Killua, y estate tranquilo.

─Está bien, cuídense.

Palm y Gon se tomaron de la mano y se fueron de camino al hospital, mientras tanto Killua dio media vuelta en dirección a su casa, por el camino se fue pensando en el día de mañana, en las palabras que iba a ocupar para declararse, estaba nervioso pero a la vez tranquilo y contento de haber tomado la decisión por fin de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Naomi, ella le gustaba mucho, Gon había tenido razón, mientras los días y las semanas pasaban, más le gustaba.

Solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza: ¿Naomi le correspondería?

 _No sé qué hare si ella no me corresponde ¿Y si solo me ve como un amigo? Es cierto que hablamos casi todos los días, pero es solo dentro del colegio, nunca me ha dado su número de teléfono, bueno, yo nunca se lo he pedido, pero si yo le gustara ¿Ella no hubiera intentando algo ya?...¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿Ese paso no debería haberlo dado yo? ¡Yo soy el hombre! Yo debería haber dado ese paso.. ¿O es muy machista lo que estoy diciendo? Es cierto que en estos dos meses nos hemos reído, abrazado, saludado con besos en la cara y todo eso pero eso también lo hacen las personas que son amigos… Mierda… Es probable que ella solo me va como un amigo… ¿Qué hare?…_

Killua seguía caminando, sus pensamientos no cesaban, el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

 _¿Qué le diré mañana? Gon me dijo que cuando se declaró a Palm no lo pensó mucho, solo le expreso lo que sentía, abiertamente, y ya ha pasado un mes desde que son novios, pero bueno, era obvio que Palm le iba a corresponder, era obvio que se gustaban el uno al otro, … pero mi caso es diferente, yo... no he notado ningún rasgo que me haga pensar que yo le gusto a Nao… o ¿Quizás no lo he notado por que el involucrado soy yo? Mierda, estoy pensándolo demasiado, tengo que decirle que me gusta y ya, al hueso, pero….¡Tengo miedo! No quiero que me rechace… ¡No!... Tengo que alejar estos pensamientos negativos, me ira bien, tengo que pensar positivamente, ¡Me ira bien!_

Killua decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya a las doce de la noche ordenó sus cosas, se colocó piyama y ya se disponía a acostarse, pero antes decidió masturbarse, lo había estado haciendo muy a menudo últimamente, hacerlo lo había estado relajando, aunque después de terminar siempre pensaba "Que patético, tengo que estarme masturbando para satisfacerme", pero le gustaba, así que bajó su ropa interior y comenzó a jalar su pene, lentamente mientras se le paraba y ponía duro, lo recorría, tocaba sus testículos y seguía jalándoselo, lentamente y luego aumentaba la velocidad, cuando ya sentía que se venía agarró un trozo papel y eyaculo en él, lo fue a botar al baño, se lavó las manos y se acostó, solo quedaban unas pocas horas, el día de declararse a Naomi ya venía.

01 de Julio, 07:30 de la mañana, el día había llegado, un día que quedaría en la historia para Killua como uno feliz o uno horrible, el día en que por primera vez se declararía, nunca lo había hecho, es que nunca le había gustado tanto una chica, a lo largo de su vida ya le habían gustado varias, pero nunca tanto como Naomi, y jamás había tenido ninguna comunicación con ellas, solo las observaba, impotente por no tener la personalidad y el desplante para hablarles, pero eso este año había cambiado, Killua a punto de cumplir dieciocho años, estaba a punto de dar el paso más importante en su corta vida, quizás para muchos sea una estupidez, pero pare él lo era todo, hace unos años jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer semejante acto, pero hoy eso iba a cambiar.

Al llegar al colegio, Gon lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

─Llegó el gran día amigo mío, ¿Cómo estás?

─Estoy extrañamente… tranquilo. Estoy sorprendido. ─responde Killua.

─¡Genial! Así te quería encontrar, que bueno Kill. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? ¿Ahora?

─No, le diré si se puede quedar después de clases y ahí me declarare.

─¡Eso es un clásico! Y bien, ¿Quieres que me vaya o te espero afuera?

─Espérame, no creo que me demore mucho, sea cual sea el resultado.

─Espero que tengas éxito Kill, te lo mereces.

─Gracias, Gon.

Mientras Killua le agradecía a Gon, Naomi venia llegando.

─¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?

─Muy bien Naomi. ─le dice Gon─ Estábamos a punto de entrar, ¡Vamos!

Los tres entraron y se quedaron un rato conversando, en minutos el timbre tocaría para entrar a clases.

─… Y eso hicimos ayer. Luego yo me fui con Palm al hospital a visitar a su madre.

─Tienes suerte Gon. ─le dice Naomi─ Palm es una chica bellísima, debe ser la chica más linda que he conocido, te sacaste la lotería con ella.

─Y no solo físicamente, interiormente es una chica bellísima también. ─le responde Gon sonriendo.

─Se nota que la quieres mucho.

El timbre para entrar a clases sonó.

─Comienza otra semana escolar. ─dice Killua.

─ Ni que lo digas, hoy tengo dos exámenes─ les dice Naomi─ Bueno chicos los dejo, no creo que los vea en los descansos, nos quedaremos con las chicas repasando las materias en la sala de clases, ¡Que estén bien!

─¡Oye Nao! ─le grita Killua a Naomi quien ya se había dado media vuelta.

─¿Qué pasa blanquito?

─¿Te puedes quedar un rato después de clases? Tengo algo de qué hablarte.

Naomi encontró extraña la petición.

─Uy, que andas misterioso blanquito, bueno me quedare, nos vemos entonces, ¡Adiós chicos!

Naomi se dio media vuelta y se fue a su sala.

─Bien hecho Kill, ya diste el primer paso, ahora cuando se acaben las clases será el más importante.

─Solo espero que las horas pasen rápido, la espera se hará interminable.

Y Killua tenía razón, la espera se hizo interminable. El reloj no avanzaba nada y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Gon lo miraba y trataba de calmarlo pero sin mucho efecto, así estuvo toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que por fin el timbre sonó avisando la salida.

─Hasta mañana chicos, estudien para el miércoles, nos vemos mañana.

El timbre y las palabras de la profesora fueron música para los oídos de Killua, pero al segundo después esas melodías lo comenzaron a apuñalar, sentía cuchillas que penetraban su cuerpo.

─¿Qué te pasa Kill?

Gon estaba preocupado, la cara de Killua había cambiado por completo.

─N- No puedo hacerlo Gon, no puedo, mejor me voy.

Killua salió disparado de la sala a paso veloz. Gon lo miraba a la distancia no entiendo nada lo que estaba pasando, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

─Hey Kill, tranquilízate ¿qué te pasa?

─N- No lo sé… Estuve esperando todo el día este momento, pero ahora que llego, no puedo controlar mis nervios, me duele todo el cuerpo ¡¿Qué hago Gon?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿¡Qu-

Killua no pudo terminar la frase, porque un dolor muy grande le recorría el estómago, era el puño de Gon, quien lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza.

 _Maldito hijo de-_

─¡¿Pero qué mierda es lo que te pasa?! ─le grita Killua con todas las fuerzas que pudo acumular.

─¿Ya estas mejor? ─responde Gon.

 _¿Qué paso? No siento nada…_

─Gon, ¿Qué me hiciste?

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Mi miedo, mis nervios, el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo... se han ido.

─Solo te golpee amigo, te había dado como un ataque de pánico, creí que golpeándote y causándote un fuerte dolor y sabiendo que ibas a reaccionar mal, te ibas a concentrar en putiarme y matarme y así olvidarte por un momento de todo, al parecer funciono.

Gon se puso a reír. Killua todavía con dolor en su estómago, no pudo seguirlo, con solo una pequeña risa le dolía.

─Bueno Killua, ahora que ya paso esta pequeña crisis…

─Lo sé. Naomi. Llegó la hora, espérame afuera, adiós.

La mirada de Killua había cambiado por completo, mostraba una fuerte determinación y confianza.

Gon lo vio alejarse y entrar al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de Naomi y se retiró a esperarlo fuera del colegio.

Killua espero por unos cinco minutos y Naomi salió de la sala.

─¡Hey blanquito!

─¡Hey tonta!

─¡Que no me digas así!

Naomi lo golpeo en el brazo.

 _Otro golpe. ¿Por qué yo?_

─Bueno blanquito, aquí estoy ¿Qué tenías que decirme? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

─Ven, sentémonos allá.

Killua la llevo a unas bancas que estaban un poco alejadas de las salas.

─Ahora estoy más intrigada. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Cuéntame!

Siendo las 17 horas con 18 minutos y 30 segundos los latidos del corazón de Killua comenzaron a elevarse, 07 segundos más tarde comenzó a hablar.

* * *

¡Llegó el momento! ¿Cuál sera la respuesta de Naomi?

¡Saludos a todos!


	14. Chapter 14: 17:18,37

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **17:18.37**

─Bueno… ya debes imaginar de que te voy a hablar…─continuo Killua.

Los latidos de su corazón seguían elevándose.

─La verdad no, blanquito, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

Killua sacó toda la fuerza que pudo, miró fijamente los ojos de Naomi y luego dijo:

─Tu… Me gustas, Nao.

El corazón de Killua parecía que iba a salir volando de su pecho. De pronto una gran ansiedad le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no podía esperar la respuesta de Naomi, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

─Na…¿Nao?

Los ojos de Naomi se habían abierto como platos, pero se quedó muda, Killua estaba preocupado.

 _Mierda, ¡Mierda!, esto no es buena señal…Naomi, ¡Háblame!_

─¿Naomi?

Tras casi un minuto en silencio, la chica por fin habló.

─Killua, ¿Estás hablando en serio?

El corazón de Killua volvió a agitarse.

─S- Sí, Nao. Me gustas, tu… debes haberte dado cuenta de ello, la manera en que te miro, como me comporto contigo, en los descansos cuando estas lejos me quedo mirándote y tú te das cuenta de que te estoy mirando, eso lo sé. Me gustas, es la verdad.

Killua quedó sorprendido por decir tantas palabras.

 _No me imagine decir todo eso, ¡Estuve muy bien!_

─¿Eso es cierto?

Naomi aun parecía no creerle.

─¡Claro que sí! … Nao… tu…. ¿Crees que tenga posibilidades contigo?

Naomi lo miraba a los ojos.

─Si me dices que no ─continuó Killua─ me iré triste de aquí jajaja…

 _¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡Por que dije esa estupidez!_

Mientras Killua pensaba en eso, se percató que la actitud de Naomi había cambiado por completo, su rostro que lucía confundido ahora estaba completamente diferente.

─Entonces… ─habló Naomi─ tendremos que conocernos más…

Killua se sintió nervioso con esa respuesta.

─¿Conocernos más?

─Así es. Nos conocemos muy poco, casi nada, tenemos que salir, pasear, ir a fiestas, pasar más tiempo juntos ¿No lo crees?

─Ehh…Claro, eso tenemos que hacer, Nao.

─Así es Killua, el único tiempo que pasamos juntos es cuando hablamos aquí en el colegio… anota mi número de teléfono.

Los latidos del corazón de Killua volvieron a elevarse.

─Ehhh claro, claro.

Atolondradamente saco su celular de su bolsillo, producto de los nervios.

─Ya, anota, es el …

Killua anotó el número de Naomi en su celular.

─¿Con que nombre quieres que te anote, Nao? ¿Tontita? ¿Amor? Jajaj…

─No lo sé, poneme Nao, como tú quieras.

─Listo.

─Bueno Killua, nos vemos mañana. ─Naomi lo miró con una sonrisa.

─Si, nos vemos mañana Nao, yo iré a dejar un libro a biblioteca, ¡Adiós!

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y Naomi se dirigió a la salida del colegio, Killua quien se había ido en dirección a la biblioteca, se devolvió y se volvió a sentar en las bancas, la verdad no tenía ningún libro que devolver.

 _No puedo creer que lo hice, por fin pude declararme a una chica, pero ¿Cómo me fue? Es cierto que ella me dijo que teníamos que conocernos más, cosa que tiene razón, pero… no me dijo que yo le gustaba…_

Killua siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos unos minutos más, hasta que se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la salida, su amigo Gon lo estaba esperando, quizás él podría darle la respuesta que estaba buscando.

 _¿Y este donde se metió?_

─¡Kill!

El grito era de Gon, proveniente de un negocio a unos treinta metros alejado del colegio. Killua caminó hacia allá y se encontró con su amigo.

─¿Por qué estás sentado aquí, Gon?

─Me vine a tomar una bebida y me quede sentado aquí, eso no importa, ahora cuéntame, vi a Naomi salir sola ¿Qué paso?

La cara de Killua demostraba preocupación, y Gon lo notó enseguida.

Los dos se fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo, mientras Killua le contaba a su amigo lo que había ocurrido. El sol lentamente se fue escondiendo, mientras una brisa fresca acariciaba sus rostros.

─En mi humilde opinión, Kill, creo que te fue bien.

─¿Tú crees, Gon? Pero… no me dijo que le gustaba… ¿No es eso un rechazo?

─Yo creo que no, debes mirar el vaso medio lleno, ella no te dijo que tú le gustabas, pero te dio su número de teléfono y te dijo que tenían que conocerse más, salir y cosas por el estilo.

─Ummm…

─ Además ─continuo Gon─ ¿Es seguro decir con certeza que tú no le gustas?

Killua se sorprendió.

─¿Qué quieres decir, Gon?

─Me refiero que aunque ella no te dijo que tú le gustabas, eso no significa que no le gustes, ¿Me entiendes? Quizás, no se atrevió a decírtelo, hay muchas posibilidades, quizás tu confesión la encontró tan desprevenida que solo atinó a decirte lo que me contaste. Por lo que me dijiste, ella parecía confundida, hasta se quedó callada por un momento, eso demuestra que no se esperaba para nada tu declaración, hay muchas opciones, Kill.

─Ya veo… Puede ser, pero a mí me quedo la sensación que no le gusto, y eso me pone triste, pero que me haya dicho que teníamos que conocernos más y el hecho de haberme dado su número me da una esperanza…

─Eso es Kill, debes pensar positivo, este no es el fin, y si ella te gusta tanto como me has dicho debes jugártela, amigo, no te rindas.

─Tienes razón, pero no sé si tenga la fuerza para hacer eso…

─La tendrás, si ya diste este paso no te puedes ir con las manos vacías, Kill. Yo se lo mucho que te has esforzado con ella, lo mucho que has progresado en comunicarte con personas desconocidas, me siento orgullo de ti amigo.

─Gracias, Gon…

─¿Y bien? ¿Te la jugaras por ella? Dime lo que quiero escuchar...

─Si, me la jugare, tienes razón, esto no puede acabar aquí, me gusta, me gusta mucho, quiero estar con ella, debo hacerlo Gon, debo jugármela si quiero estar con ella.

─¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!

 _Gracias Gon, no sé qué haría sin tu amistad…_

Los chicos siguieron caminando, estaban en silencio cuando Gon de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

─Killua, después de esta declaración que hiciste, ya nada será igual. ¿Cómo piensas comportarte con Naomi de ahora en adelante?

La preocupación volvió a Killua.

─A- ¿A qué refieres?

─Naomi ahora sabe tus sentimientos hacia ella, Kill. ¿Cómo será ahora tu comportamiento con ella? ¿Cómo será su comunicación? ¿Habrá incomodidad o seguirá igual que siempre?

El corazón de Killua volvió a latir fuertemente. De repente se detuvo en medio de la calle. No había pensado en esto, Gon tenía razón, ahora entraría en un terreno desconocido para él, y ya se estaba asustando.

Gon se acercó a él, puso una mano en su hombre y le dijo:

─Tu puedes.

Killua volvió a sus sentidos y lo miro con una sonrisa.

 _Gracias amigo._

* * *

 **Hola, ¡tanto tiempo! Aquí regreso de mi hiatus (lo siento) con un nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Con tantos cambios de velocidad en el corazón de Killua no sería extraño que pronto le diera un infarto jajaja**

 **¿Qué les pareció la declaración de Killua? ¿Naomi siente algo por él? ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15: Situación complicada

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **Situación complicada.**

─Y eso fue lo que pasó, amor. ¿Tú que piensas? ─le pregunta Gon a su novia.

─Umm, creo que Killua está en una situación complicada. Mi experiencia me dice que lamentablemente él no le gusta a Naomi, pero por otra parte, el discurso de ella me deja algo confusa, si no está interesada en el ¿Por qué entonces darle su número y decirle que tienen que conocerse, salir y demás cosas? Eso es muy raro, si de verdad está interesada en él, debería haberle dicho que también le gustaba, y así lo que le dijo si tendría más sentido, ya que conocerse más, compartir afuera del colegio, etc, les ayudaría a crear una mejor relación y aumentar sus sentimientos…─Palm hizo una pausa─ Gon, ¿Tu que le dijiste?

Gon se puso un poco pálido, las palabras de su novia lo hicieron pensar en que cometió un grave error en alentar a su amigo a jugársela por Naomi.

─Yo… lo alenté a jugársela por Naomi, mi pensamiento fue que, si ya había llegado tan lejos, debía jugársela hasta el final. ¿Hice mal?

─Amor, se nota que quieres a tu amigo, lo que le dijiste no está mal, pero para la próxima intenta analizar un poco más las cosas, espero equivocarme, pero creo que hay una alta posibilidad que Killua salga lastimado de esto, ¿Cómo está el? ¿Qué conclusiones sacó de esto?

─El quedó con la sensación de que no le gusta a Naomi, pero lo que ella le dijo lo dejo con una esperanza, así que después de que hablamos, me dio la razón de que habiendo llegado tan lejos debía jugársela…

─Ya veo cariño, Killua es un chico inteligente, que quedara con la sensación de que no le gusta a Naomi lo puede ayudar a estar sin expectativas tan altas, pase lo que pase amor, debes estar ahí para él, porque la pista se le viene pesada, corrijo, ambos estaremos para él.

─Si, amor, ambos estaremos para él, que bueno es tenerte cariño. Vamos a despedirnos de tu madre...

Luego de tener esta conversación en el casino del hospital, ambos subieron a la habitación de la madre de Palm a despedirse de ella y luego se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Más tarde esa noche, Killua, el chico de cabello blanco quien en horas de la tarde se había declarado por primera vez en su vida, yacía recostado en su cama mirando el techo, pensando en lo sucedido. A pesar de sentirse motivado para jugársela por Naomi, no podía quitarse esa sensación de fracaso, que Naomi no haya dicho la frase "Tú también me gustas" lo había afectado.

 _¿Por qué no lo dijo? Si me hubiera dicho eso en estos momentos sería tan feliz…_

 _Mierda…_

 _Pero como dijo Gon, he avanzado mucho para rendirme en este momento…Esa chica me gusta, me gusta mucho y si quiero estar con ella tengo que jugármela…_

 _Estoy nervioso… no sé cómo me comportare ahora que ella sabe mis sentimientos, espero no salir corriendo si surge una situación demasiado incomoda, ya di el paso más difícil, el paso que jamás pensé que iba a dar… ¿Yo, declararme? Eso jamás lo hubiera imaginado, eso demuestra lo mucho que me gusta esta chica, debo hacerlo… debo jugármela… ¡Quiero estar con ella!_

Killua estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien entro a su habitación, solo se dio cuenta cuando esta persona le toco el hombro.

─¡Hey, Kill! ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

─¡Maldito! ¿Cómo entras así? Casi muero del susto…

─Te golpee varias veces la puerta. ¿Qué haces? Te vas a resfriar aquí estando solo en ropa interior, ya duérmete, estúpido.

─¿A quién le dices estúpido, estúpido?

─Pues a ti, idiota JAJAJ─ rio fuertemente Illumi.

─A todo esto, ¿Recién vienes llegando?

─Recién son las dos de la mañana, Kill, para mí es muy temprano, ¿Pero para ti? Por eso me extraño ver luz encendida en tu pieza ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? ¿Qué te pasa?

Killua naturalmente no le conto a Illumi lo que le pasaba así que prefirió mentirle.

─Creo que comí demasiado, me dolía mucho el estómago así que me quede aquí, bien quieto, pero creo que con ese susto que me diste se me paso, ya puedes irte.

─Ahh ya veo…

Illumi no creyó nada de lo que le decía.

─Antes de que te vayas, dime, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

─Pues, no muy bien, por eso vengo llegando tan temprano, solo me cogí a una chica e Hisoka solo a dos. No estaba buena la mercancía de ese colegio.

─Ah ya veo…

 _Estos tipos no se cansan de coger…_

─Bueno idiota, ya duérmete, adiós.

─Si, ya dormiré, y tu vete a darte un baño, apestas.

─Eso mismo hare.

Illumi salió de la habitación y fue a darse un baño.

 _Al final siempre me arrepiento de preguntarle a Illumi como le fue…_

 _Mierda, que rico debe ser coger, si masturbarse se siente tan bien, coger debe ser una maravilla…_

 _¿Cómo se vera Naomi desnuda? Debe ser exquisita… Quizás para los demás solo sea una chica más del montón, pero a mí me gusta su cuerpo… sus piernas… que buenas están…_

 _Quiero tocarlas…_

 _Besarlas…_

 _Empezar desde abajo e ir subiendo con mis labios recorriendo sus piernas…_

 _Mierda… Que rico debe sentirse…_

 _Naomi… quiero estar contigo…_

 _Sus senos también están muy bien… En la semana de aniversario un día vino con un escote y se notaban grandes…_

 _Mierda, que ganas de besarlas, pasar mi lengua en sus pezones…_

 _Mierda… ¡Quiero coger! ¡Voy a cumplir dieciocho años y aún no tengo sexo!_

Killua bajo su ropa interior y tomo su pene. Comenzó a jalárselo lo más rápido que pudo, después de un rato vio como el semen saltaba a lo lejos y caía en el suelo.

De repente se dio cuenta que solo hace unos minutos había estado Illumi en su habitación, se puso pálido al pensar que pudo a ver vuelto a abrir la puerta y lo pudo haber visto masturbadose. Lentamente abrió la puerta y miró el pasillo, el sonido de la ducha lo calmo, Illumi aún estaba tomando un baño. Cerró la puerta, y sacó de su mochila papel higiénico que guardaba y limpio el semen que yacía en el piso, apago la luz, se acostó y dejo escondido cerca suyo el papel con semen, después que escucho a Illumi salir del baño, espero media hora y sin hacer ruido se levantó, fue al baño, tiró por el retrete el papel con semen, se lavó la manos y volvió a su habitación a acostarse.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

 _Que patético soy…_

Fue natural para el pensar eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Killua se dio un baño con el agua más helada que pudo soportar, tenía demasiado sueño, así que debía despertar, porque este día era importante, era el primer día en que hablaría con Naomi después de declararse. Se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo, así que se olvidó de todo el sueño que tenía por haber dormido menos horas, y se fue con la mejor cara al colegio, demostrando determinación y seguridad.

Al llegar al colegio Gon lo estaba esperando afuera.

─Hola Kill…

─¿Me estabas esperando? ─pregunto en seguida Killua.

─Así es. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

─Te ves preocupado ¿Pasa algo?

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Palm, Gon sentía que había cometido un error en alentar tanto a su amigo, y este lo notaba en su expresión corporal.

─No pasa nada amigo, entremos que ya van a empezar las clases. ─le lanzo Gon con la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer.

 _¿Y a este que le pasa?_

 _Creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, mi expresión no demuestra cansancio. Gon no se dio cuenta._

Cuando comenzaban a dar el primer paso para entrar al colegio, Naomi venía a diez metros de distancia.

* * *

 **Aquí les traje el séptimo capitulo de este 'arco' por llamarlo así de Killua y Naomi, la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan largo pero he intentado escribir lo mas detallado posible todos los hechos y lo que pasa por la cabeza de los personajes, si bien cuando empezó este fanfic robó mas 'pantalla' Gon y hasta Illumi e Hisoka, obviamente el protagonista de esta historia es Killua.**

 **Espero no estarlos aburriendo, si tienen alguna pregunta o piensan que voy demasiado lento pueden decirme con toda confianza.**

 **Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16: Atónito

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **Atónito**

─¿No nos vio?

─Al parecer no. ─respondió Killua.

Naomi había ingresado al colegio sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Killua y Gon solo a unos metros de ella.

─Entremos también ─dice Gon─ ¿La seguimos para hablarle o la dejamos sola?

─Déjala sola, debió ir apurada.

Ya dentro del colegio, los chicos vieron a Naomi entrando al baño.

─Al parecer ya no se aguantaba jajaja ─se rio Gon.

Cuando los chicos estaban a casi dos pasos del baño, Naomi justo salió de él.

─Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Killua y Gon la miraron con sorpresa.

─¿Y esas caras? ─preguntó ella.

─No es nada. ─respondió Killua─ Estamos bien, ¿Tú como estas?

Gon no sabía si Killua no estaba nervioso o lo estaba disimulando muy bien, estaba sorprendido por el desplante de su amigo.

─Yo bien, con un poco de sueño.

─¿Dormiste mal?

─Me dormí un poco tarde blanquito, solo eso.

 _Me dijo blanquito…._

─Creo que estoy sobrando aquí jaja ─rio Gon.

─jaja Que dices Gon ─rio Noami─ parecemos locos aquí fuera del baño, caminemos.

Cuando se iban acercando a sentarse a unas bancas, el timbre sonó.

─¿Tan pronto? Y yo que creía que había llegado temprano. ─refunfuño Naomi. ─Bueno chicos me voy a la sala, nos vemos luego.

Naomi dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala. Killua se quedó unos segundos mirando sus piernas.

─Me sorprendió tu desplante amigo, en otra época no hubieras podido decir una palabra.

─No me alabes tanto, Gon. Aunque no se me note, estoy nervioso, pero no saco nada con estar así, huyendo no conseguiré nada, tengo que enfrentarlo.

Gon quedo más sorprendido con lo que acaba de escuchar.

─Vaya amigo, que maduro, si Palm estuviera aquí ya habría puesto su mano en tu cabeza jajaaj.

De repente Gon se puso un poco pálido, haber nombrado a Palm podría llevar a Killua a preguntarle que opinaba ella de lo que había sucedido ayer, y él no quería contarle lo que ella le dijo.

─¿Te pasa algo, Gon? Te ves pálido.

─N- No, no es nada amigo. ¿Vamos a la sala? Ya están entrando los chicos.

Las horas pasaban y Killua no ponía atención en las materias, solo podía pensar en Naomi.

 _Me dijo Blanquito… Ayer cuando me declare a ella, en todo ese rato que hablamos me llamo Killua, y estaba muy seria. Decirme Blanquito ¿Quiere decir que todo volvió a la normalidad? No note ninguna incomodidad en ella al hablarme, o ¿Fue por qué estaba Gon con nosotros?_

Los pensamientos de Killua no cesaban, y para colmo Naomi no había salido de su sala de clases en ninguno de los descansos. Ya al término de la jornada escolar, Killua no pudo evitar preguntarle algo a Gon.

─Oye Gon, ¿Ella me está evitando?

─¿Tú crees? ¿No estas siendo un poco paranoico?

─Pero, cuando llegamos al colegio, ella no nos vio, y eso que estábamos a pasos de ella, y ahora no sale en ninguno de los descansos… ¿Qué pasa?

─Eso es ser paranoico, conversamos con ella afuera del baño ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

─Tienes razón, pero…

─No pienses en eso Kill, no creo que te esté evitando, quizás tenía exámenes y se quedó estudiando a dentro, eso ya ha pasado antes, ¿No?

─Si, tienes razón…

─Mira, parece que la invocamos, ahí viene saliendo de la sala. ¡Hey, Naomi! ─le gritó Gon.

─¡¿Qué haces idiota?!

─Le voy a preguntar por qué no salió de su sala.

─¡¿Qué?!

Killua no paraba de sorprenderse de la personalidad de Gon.

─Jajaj A que vino ese grito Gon. ─le dice ella─ ¿Pasa algo?

─No nada, solo quería preguntarte donde estabas, no te vimos en los descansos.

─uff no me hagas acordar, hoy tuvimos tres exámenes, nos quedamos todos los descansos repasando las materias, estuvieron muy difíciles, estoy cansada, anoche me quede hasta tarde estudiando igual…

Gon miro a Killua con una cara que expresaba un "Te lo dije".

 _Y yo que pensaba que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde por haberse quedado pensando en mí como lo hice yo ayer por ella jajaja que iluso_

─Oye Nao…

─Dime, blanquito.

─¿Nos juntamos el fin de semana?

Gon se quedó atónito con las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su amigo.

─Obviamente si no tienes planes, claro.

─¿Me estas invitando a salir blanquito?

Gon observaba atónito esta conversación.

─Si, eso estoy haciendo. Supongo que no has olvidado lo que me dijiste ayer.

Gon seguía atónito.

─Claro que no, ya tienes mi número de teléfono, me llamas y coordinamos, ¿De acuerdo?

─Claro Nao, yo te llamo.

─Está bien, bueno chicos, los dejo, por fin a casa a descansar, cuídense.

Naomi se despidió de beso en la mejilla con los dos y se retiró.

─¿Cómo estuve, Gon?...¿Gon?

Gon todavía estaba atónico.

─Oye idiota, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

─Disculpa, Kill, pero lo que acabo de presenciar, es como ganarse la lotería, o un evento astronómico que pocas veces veras en tu vida.

─No te burles de mi idiota, ¿Crees que decir todo lo que dije fue fácil?

─Claro que no, amigo. ─La sonrisa que mostraba Gon era más grande de lo normal. ─Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

 _Gracias Gon…_

─¿Qué harás ahora Gon?

─Iré al hospital, Palm me espera.

─Ya veo, vamos, salgamos de aquí, te acompaño a tomar el taxi.

Mientras caminaban al paradero, Gon le pregunta algo a su amigo.

─Oye Kill, y ¿Dónde llevaras a Naomi?

─No tengo idea, supongo que eso se decidirá cuando nos encontremos.

─Así que le ofreciste salir sin tener un plan, eso fue osado de tu parte, me sorprendes.

─¿Tú crees? Quizás así sea mejor, a veces cuando planeas mucho las cosas, salen mal.

─Vaya Kill, hoy has dicho unas frases para el bronce…

─Jajaj deja de burlarte de mí idiota, apropósito, quizás tú puedas aconsejarme, ¿Dónde llevas a Palm cuando salen juntos?

─Últimamente pasamos mucho en el hospital, ya sabes, la salud de su madre empeora semana a semana, ya queda poco para… tú sabes. Pero nos gusta ir a tomar un helado, al zoológico, al parque, cosas así, nos gusta la naturaleza, de noche no salimos mucho, porque ya sabes, ella está trabajando en el Omega hasta tarde.

─Ya veo. Bueno, eso no me ayuda mucho jajaj.

─Jajaj, lo que pasa es que aún no conoces mucho a Naomi, este fin de semana será la oportunidad para conocerse mejor.

─Si, tienes razón, mierda, ya me puse nervioso, ojala no salga corriendo o cometa alguna estupidez.

─No creo amigo, si mantienes el desplante que mostraste hoy, lo harás muy bien.

─Ojala Gon, ojala. Mira ahí viene un taxi, que te vaya bien, saluda a Palm y a su madre de mi parte, que me disculpen por no ir a verlas, ya te acompañare un día de estos.

─No te preocupes amigo, cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

Gon se subió al taxi y Killua dio media vuelta en dirección a su casa.

Por el camino se fue pensando en lo que le deparaba el fin de semana.

 _¿Qué haré? Quizás debería pensar en un plan… Siempre he sido muy meticuloso, pienso en todas las opciones y posibilidades, pero creo que esta vez no hare eso, que esta vez las cosas surjan naturalmente…_

 _¿Qué ropa usare? Y… ¿Qué ropa usara ella? Ojala vaya con falda… jajaja ¡Deja de pensar en su cuerpo pervertido de mierda!_

Killua sintió como su pene se erectaba.

 _Mierda, mejor pienso en otra cosa._

La semana se pasó volando y sin mucha novedad, para sorpresa de Gon y para el mismo Killua, no tuvo problemas en hablar con Naomi el resto de la semana, pudo controlar sus nervios y no hubo incomodidades, y ahora siendo la mañana del sábado 06 de Julio, Killua tomaba su teléfono celular y se disponía a llamar a Naomi. Era la primera vez en su vida que llamaba a una chica para concordar una salida con ella.

* * *

 **Aquí les traje el capitulo semanal. Que tengan buen fin de semana.**


	17. Chapter 17: Angustia, Culpa, Nerviosismo

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **Angustia, Culpa, Nerviosismo**

"El teléfono móvil que ha marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera de la zona disponible, por favor intente mas tarde."

Esta era la frase que Killua estaba escuchado tras intentar comunicarse más de diez veces con Naomi.

Su corazón latía algo acelerado y una especie de angustia le recorría el cuerpo, había estado esperando toda la semana este momento y ahora escuchar la grabación del teléfono de Naomi era una gran bofetada.

Después del intento veinticinco decidió detenerse, fue al baño y mojó su cara, se miró al espejo y pudo ver un rostro que estaba descuadrado, el solo se preguntaba por qué tenía el teléfono apagado, un sin número de suposiciones se le pasaban por la cabeza.

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?_

 _¿Por qué está apagado?_

 _¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?_

 _Tranquilo…_

 _Es posible que lo tenga descargado... ¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser!_

 _Pero… ¿Y si no es así?_

 _¿Y si lo apagó a propósito?_

 _¿Pero que estoy pensando? Ella no tenía idea que yo la iba a llamar… Es imposible que lo adivinara…_

 _Tuvo que haberle pasado algo a ella o a su teléfono. ¡Sí! ¡Eso tuvo que haber sucedido!_

De repente el teléfono de Killua sonó.

 _¿Sera ella? ¡Por favor que sea ella!_

Salió corriendo del baño en dirección a su pieza.

Tomó el teléfono pero no era Naomi, era su amigo, Gon.

─E- eras tú, Gon…

El tono de voz de Killua sonaba extraño y decepcionado. Gon lo notó al instante.

─¿Estas bien, Kill? Te oyes muy mal, ¿Qué pasó amigo?

Killua apretaba sus puños, estaba muy afectado, junto fuerzas y le contó a su amigo lo que estaba pasando.

La cara de Gon cambió de tono a una de preocupación y Palm lo notó enseguida también, quien se encontraba a su lado caminando en dirección al hospital.

─Tranquilo amigo, ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

─N- No es necesario…

─Pero Kill, te escuchas muy mal, voy ensegui-

─No, Gon. No vengas, debes tener cosas que hacer, si quieres nos juntamos más tarde, pero disfruta tu mañana, seguro te juntaras con Palm…

─Como tú digas amigo, más tarde te llamo, tranquilízate por favor, luego conversamos, ¿Bueno?

─Ok, adiós…

─Cuídate Kill…

─¿Qué es lo que pasó amor? ─le pregunta Palm a Gon, estaba muy preocupada.

─Es muy posible que tu tengas razón Palm…

La cara de Gon demostraba preocupación y tristeza.

Al llegar al hospital, fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas del casino y Gon le contó con más calma a Palm lo que su amigo le dijo por teléfono.

Palm miro a los ojos a Gon.

─Esto es muy grave, Gon.

Las palabras de Palm solo aumentaron la preocupación de Gon, gotas de sudor corrían por su mejilla mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos contra sus piernas.

─¿Q- Que quieres decir?...

─Si Killua está sufriendo a tal extremo por solo esto ─continuó Palm─ ¿Qué pasaría si Naomi lo rechaza definitivamente?

Los ojos de Gon se abrieron como platos, las palabras de Palm tenían mucho sentido, si Killua estaba sufriendo por que Nomi tenía el teléfono apagado, aún desconociendo la razón para este acto, ¿Qué pasaría con el si sufre una decepción más grande con ella?

─Q- Que haremos Palm, Q- Que haremos…

Gon estaba muy nervioso, y a la vez se sentía muy culpable por de alguna forma haber motivado a su amigo a jugársela por Naomi.

Palm tomó su mano, y la acaricio con delicadeza.

─Las cosas son como son, amor. No hay nada que hacer, si pasa lo peor debes apoyarlo, debemos apoyarlo. Y no nos adelantemos, quizás hay una razón para que ella tenga su teléfono apagado, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.

Palm le dijo estas palabras a Gon, pero en su interior pensaba que la razón por la que Naomi tenía su teléfono apagado era porque no quería recibir una llamada de Killua, pero no pudo decirle eso a Gon, eso lo podría llegar a quebrar, y con Gon quebrado ¿Qué sería de Killua?

La tarde llegó rápidamente, Gon llamó a Killua para concordar donde encontrarse, pero el chico de cabello blanco le dijo que mejor se juntaran mañana, no tenía ganas de conversar, Gon insistió pero Killua insistió el doble. Gon quedó más preocupado pero no podía hacer nada, respetó la posición de su amigo, y al día siguiente a eso de las cinco de la tarde se juntaron en un parque cerca de donde vivía Killua.

─Y… ¿La has llamado hoy?

─Diez veces, sigue apagado.

─Tuvo que haberle pasado algo, Kill.

─Es probable, pero no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que me está evitando.

Gon tragó saliva.

─Bueno amigo, no sacamos nada en sacar conclusiones apresuradas, mañana la veremos en el colegio, supongo que ahí te explicara que pasó.

─Si es que me habla…

─Debes hablarle tú en ese caso, el otro día ella te dijo que tú la llamaras para ponerse de acuerdo en la salida, así que ella tiene responsabilidad en lo que pasó.

─Si, tienes razón, pero… Tengo miedo…

─¿Miedo?

─Miedo que me diga algo que no quiero escuchar…

Gon tragó saliva.

─D- Debe haber una explicación razonable, Kill. Esperemos hasta mañana…

Y tan rápido como llego el día, se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, ya en el colegio, en el primer descanso, Killua y Gon ven salir a Naomi de su sala, no la vieron llegar a primera hora, así que Killua no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle, se encontraba nervioso, pero era hora de acabar con las dudas y la angustia que recorría su cuerpo.

El chico se acercó a Naomi que al parecer se dirigía al baño.

─Hola Nao.

─Hola blanquito, ¿Cómo estás?

 _Me dijo blanquito… ¿Es buena señal?_

─Estoy bien…

 _Claro que no…_

─A qué bueno, oye voy al baño, espérame un rato.

─Te espero…

 _Su actitud parece la misma…¿O estoy equivocado? Que me guste tanto es un problema para leer sus expresiones…_

 _Maldición, que salga luego del baño…_

─Ya estoy aquí blanquito.

─El otro día…

─¿El otro día?

─El otro día, el sábado, también el domingo te llamé, lo tenías apagado…

─A si es, tuve un problema con mi cargador, se descompuso…

─Ah ya veo…

─¿Estás enojado?

─¿Eh? No, no es eso, es que, te había llamado para ponernos de acuerdo en juntarnos…

─Lo siento blanquito, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan. Otro día nos juntamos. Entrare a la sala, las chicas me esperan. Nos vemos después...

─Bueno…

Naomi se dirigió a su sala y Killua donde Gon, quien lo esperaba sentado cerca del casino.

Antes de entrar, Naomi miró a Killua como se alejaba.

─¿Y? Que pasó Kill…

─Me dijo que su cargador se había descompuesto…

─Ya veo, ¿Y le crees?

─No lo sé, o sea, no se notaba que estuviera mintiendo, pero me siento incapaz de asegurarlo… A demás, esperaba otra cosa…

─¿Otra cosa?

Gon se estaba poniendo nervioso.

─No lo sé, por ejemplo, que me dijera: "Lo lamento, se suponía que nos íbamos a juntar este fin de semana" o algo por el estilo, tuve que recordárselo yo…

─Pero ¿Te dijo que se iban a juntar después?

─Me dijo "Otro día nos juntamos".

─Bueno, pero se juntaran, eso es lo importante…

Gon no parecía convencido de lo que le decía a su amigo.

─Supongo que sí, no sé si le pediré juntarnos esta semana, o quizás sí, no lo sé Gon…

─Tranquilo amigo…

El timbre tocó y los dos chicos se fueron a su sala.

Al término de las clases Killua y Gon se dirigían a la salida del colegio, cuando Killua vio a Naomi salir del baño.

─Espérame aquí Gon.

─¿Qué?

Killua partió a paso rápido y alcanzo a Naomi

─Oye Nao.

─Eres tu blanquito, me asustaste, ¿Qué pasa?

─¿Salgamos el domingo?

─E- Eh… no puedo…

 _Q- ¿Qué?_

─¿Por qué?

─No estaré en la ciudad este fin de semana.

─Ya veo, ¿Y el otro fin de semana podremos juntarnos?

─El otro fin de semana sí.

─Ok, Nao, después nos ponemos de acuerdo.

─Claro blanquito, bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

─Adiós Nao.

Killua se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba, en eso Gon volvió a su lado.

─¿Qué pasó Kill?

─Le pedí que saliéramos.

─¡¿Qué?! No dijiste que…

─Lo sé, lo sé, pero me di fuerzas y quise decírsele hoy mismo.

─¿Y cuál fue su respuesta?

─Le pedí que nos juntáramos este fin de semana, pero dijo que saldría de la ciudad, así que quedamos para el próximo fin de semana.

─Ya veo…

Gon ya no sabía que pensar. No le quiso preguntar a Killua si creía en lo que Naomi le había dicho, eso de "salir de la ciudad" le parecía sospechoso, justo el celular apagado y la salida de la ciudad cuando su amigo intenta salir con ella, pero la expresión de Killua había cambiado a una de esperanza, cosa que Gon no veía de la semana pasada, así que mejor no le comento lo que pensaba.

Los días de la semana pasaron muy lentos para Killua, lo único que quería era que llegara la semana siguiente para salir con Naomi, estaba muy distraído en clases, lo único que hacía era pensar en ella, y esperar la hora del descanso para poder verla, la verdad era que le gusta mucho, pero esta semana Naomi permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala de clases, Killua no tuvo muchas oportunidades para interactuar con ella, eso lo desanimaba un poco, pero cuando la veía se le iluminaba la cara, a veces ella estaba muy lejos de él almorzando con sus amigas, pero Killua la miraba y ella lo notaba, pero a Killua no le molestaba que ella se diera cuenta, al fin y al cabo él se había declarado a ella, así que Naomi era consciente de sus sentimientos.

Lo sentimientos de Killua habían crecido mucho, nunca una chica le había gustado de ese modo, tanto le gustaba que cuando caminaba por la calle el rostro de Naomi aparecía en cada chica que veía, hasta tenía una foto de ella escondida en su celular, hasta él estaba sorprendido por sus sentimientos.

 _Me gustas mucho Naomi…_

Pensaba mientras miraba su foto.

 _Quiero estar contigo…_

 _Abrazarte…_

 _Besarte…_

 _Tocarte…_

 _Recorrer tu cuerpo…_

 _Ya no aguanto…_

 _Por favor…¡Quiero estar contigo!_

Ya era día lunes, pero lastimosamente para Killua, era feriado, nunca había extrañado tanto ir a clases, este día no podría ver a Naomi, tanto eran los deseos de escuchar su voz, que tomó su celular y la llamó.

─¿Blanquito?

 _Contestó… ¡Contestó!_

─H- Hola Naomi… ¿Cómo estás?

─Aquí blanquito, saliendo de la ducha, muy bien ¿Y tú?

 _Saliendo de la ducha… ufff_

─Ehh, yo estoy bien…

Killua estaba muy nervioso. A demás se imaginó a Naomi saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, eso lo puso más nervioso.

─¿Te pasa algo blanquito?

─No, no es nada, es que es raro hablar contigo por teléfono…

─Jajaj tienes razón, y tu voz se escucha un poco diferente.

─Si, la tuya también. ¿Q- Que harás hoy?

─Uff tengo que estudiar para el examen que tengo mañana ¿Y tú?

─Yo no tengo nada que estudiar, así que será un día relajado…

 _Me gustaría pasar el día contigo…_

─Que suerte la tuya blanquito, bueno te dejo, que tengo el pelo mojado me resfriare jaja

─jaja Tienes razón, cuídate Nao, nos vemos mañana.

─Nos vemos mañana blanquito, adiós.

La sonrisa que tenía Killua en la cara no era normal.

 _¡Me contestó el teléfono y hablamos!_

 _¿Eso quiere decir que no me estaba evitando?_

 _¡Que idiota fui al pensar eso!_

 _Y estaba saliendo de la ducha… ¡Que ganas de estar ahí con ella!_

Era tanto la alegría que tenía que tuvo que llamar a Gon para contarle. Él se encontraba con Palm en su heladería favorita esperando que los atendieran.

─¿Qué pasó amor?

─Era Killua, dice que hablo por teléfono con Naomi, estaba muy contento, esto significa que ella no lo estaba evitando, ¿cierto? ¡Si le contesto el teléfono eso lo confirma¡ ¡Estoy muy contento yo también!

Mientras Palm recibía su helado su cara no demostraba la alegría de la de su novio, ella aun creía que esto iba a terminal mal.

* * *

 **Queda muy poco para que termine este arco. ¡Un saludo!**


	18. Chapter 18: Un fuerte sonido

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **Un fuerte sonido.**

Era recién miércoles y Killua ya se estaba desesperando, ya no contaba los días y las horas, contaba los minutos, los minutos que faltaban para que llegara pronto el fin de semana y salir con Naomi. Esa chica lo tenía loco, le gustaba mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Muchos podrían pensar que debido a este estado de 'enamoramiento' que tenía Killua por Naomi lo haría disminuir su rendimiento académico, pero al contrario, Killua era un chico muy inteligente, estaba más motivado que antes, y estaba logrando sacar calificaciones sobresalientes, mucho más altas que otros años.

Gon estaba muy sorprendido por esto.

─Eres un genio Kill.

─¿De qué hablas, Gon?

─Tus notas siguen subiendo, otro en tu estado se vendría abajo, pero tú eres todo lo opuesto, te admiro.

─¿En mi estado? ¿A qué te refieres idiota?

─Jajaj No te alteres, me refiero a que, ya sabes, otro en tu lugar, que anda en la luna todo el día pensando en Naomi quizás bajaría su rendimiento y no se sacaría buenas notas, tú al contrario estas mejor que nunca, a eso me refería.

─Jajaj Creo que estas exagerando Gon, además una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, creo yo, y los últimos exámenes no han estado tan difíciles.

─¿Qué no han estado difíciles? ¡Con suerte he obtenido una nota azul! ¡En el examen que tenemos hoy temo por mi vida!

─Jajaj Tienes que estudiar más, Gon.

Gon le mostro la lengua a Killua.

─Oye Kill ¿Cuándo piensas ponerte de acuerdo con Naomi para salir?

─Yo creo que hoy o mañana, si la vemos, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en su sala de clases, casi no la vemos.

─Tienes razón, Kill. Supongo que ella también ha tenido varios exámenes al igual que nosotros, además no todos somos genios como tú, otros tenemos que estudiar para salvarnos jaja

─¡Ya córtala con eso!

Horas después, a casi treinta minutos del colegio de Killua y Gon, Palm se encontraba en el hospital, como todos los días visitando a su madre.

─Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre?

─Señorita Palm, usted sabe la situación de su madre…

─Si, lo sé, pero… me refiero a…

─Si, estamos haciendo lo mejor para amenizar su dolor, cuando ella parta… le prometí a usted que ella se iría con el menor dolor posible, y creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en lograr ese cometido.

─Gracias doctor, usted se ha portado muy bien con nosotras.

─No es nada, Palm, ve a ver a tu madre, te está esperando.

Palm trataba de ocultar lo mejor posible su dolor y preocupación, para que su madre no se diera cuenta de ello y no darle otro dolor de cabeza, pero hoy se sentía algo extraña, una rara sensación la tenía intranquila.

─¿Qué sucede hija?

─Nada mamá, solo…

─Dime hija, estoy para escucharte…

─Siento que algo va a pasar mamá, eso me tiene intranquila…

─¿Algo malo?

─No lo sé, pero eso me tiene intranquila.

─¿Tiene que ver con Gon? ¿Él está bien?

─No lo sé mamá, a esta hora debe estar almorzando.

─Llámalo querida.

─Lo llamaré.

Palm marcó el número de Gon.

─¿Gon? ¿Cómo estás?

─¿Amor? Que sorpresa más linda, nunca me llamas al colegio.

─Sí, tienes razón ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen, amor?

─¡Sorprendentemente bien! Temía por mi vida pero conteste todo, bueno casi todo jaja, ¡Pero creo que tendré una buena calificación!

─Que bueno amor, me alegro, ¿Y a Killua como le fue?

─El genio terminó primero el examen, con eso te digo todo jaja te manda saludos.

─Mándale saludos de mi parte también, bueno amor, nos vemos más tarde, un beso.

─Gracias por llamar amor, nos vemos más tarde, un beso.

Hablar con Gon la calmó un poco, pero esa sensación rara no desaparecía.

─Me gusta cómo se irradia tu cara cuando hablas con Gon hija, estoy muy feliz que lo hayas conocido.

─Yo también mamá, yo también.

─¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Está todo bien?

─Si mamá, todo bien, más tarde vendrá para acá.

─Que bueno hija, tengo ganas de hablar con él.

─Disculpa mamá, debo ir al baño.

─Vaya, hija.

Palm se quedó un rato en el baño, refrescándose y preguntándose qué le pasaba.

─Tienes mucha suerte, Gon. ─le dice Killua, mientras terminaba su último bocado del almuerzo.

─¿Me lo dices por Palm?

─Por estar en una relación así, con alguien que se preocupa por ti y que te quiere tanto.

─Lo sé amigo, estoy muy agradecido de la vida por haberme puesto en el camino de una chica así, jamás me lo imagine. Ella es muy especial.

─Sí que lo es.

─Tú también te mereces algo así, Kill.

─¿Tú crees?

─Claro que si amigo, y con creces. Estos meses has demostrado una valentía y un crecimiento personal gigante, me siento muy contento por todo lo que has avanzado en lo que más te costaba, comunicarte con personas desconocidas, y en eso Naomi ha influido mucho, el desplante que has demostrado me ha dejado atónito algunas veces, siempre quise verte así, y estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas avanzado tanto.

Las palabras de Gon llenaron de dicha a Killua, se notaba que venían desde el corazón.

─Gracias Gon, gracias por estar siempre ahí, eres un apoyo fundamental para mí, gracias, gracias por todo.

Que Killua se expresara de esta manera también era un gran paso, Gon mostro una gran sonrisa al escucharle decir estas palabras.

─Me vas a hacer llorar Kill.

─Jajaj Tenías que salir con algo así, idiota.

─jajaj Yo solo espero que lo tuyo con Naomi empiece luego, ¡Me muero por salir en parejas! ¡Yo con Palm y tú con ella a tomarnos un helado!

─Jajaj Yo también Gon, yo también.

─Ya está por tocar el timbre Kill, voy a ir al baño, adelántate tú.

─Bueno, apúrate.

─Sí.

Gon se fue en dirección al baño y Killua a unas bancas cerca de su sala. Cuando se sentó noto que una chica venia en dirección a él, para su alegría era Naomi.

 _¡Naomi!_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Killua no era normal, no había visto en todo el día a Naomi, verla le puso muy feliz.

─¡Hola Nao!

─Hola, tenemos que hablar…

─¿Sobre nuestra salida?

─Si, es sobre eso.

─¿Y? ¿Cuándo nos juntaremos?

─Killua, yo… estoy interesada en otra persona.

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo y un fuerte sonido se sintió, era proveniente del corazón de Killua, el cual se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.


	19. Chapter 19: Lágrimas

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **Lágrimas**

 _¿Qu—Que es esto?_

 _A—Ayu-denme…_

Killua sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por estacas, y cada vez el dolor iba aumentando hasta llegar al punto de no poder mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

 _Alguien…Ayu—deme…_

 _Gon… ¡Gon!_

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho seguía molestándolo, era como si algo le faltaba, de repente volvió a sus sentidos y vio una figura delante de él, levanto la vista y era ella, Naomi, la chica que hace algunos segundos le había dicho que estaba interesada en otra persona, fue tan fuerte la conmoción que causaron estas palabras en Killua que por un momento el mundo se detuvo, solo para él, y olvido lo ocurrido, pero al recobrar los sentidos esa frase volvió a su cabeza y lo único que hizo fue hacerle querer volver a ese mundo solitario en que había estado hace algunos parpadeos atrás, pero de repente la chica movió los labios.

─Killua… ¿Estas bien?

Killua la miró a los ojos unos segundos, su cerebro estaba medio apagado, no podía pensar en nada, el dolor en el pecho no se iba y la chica estaba esperando una respuesta.

─Kill-

─¿P-or- Por qué?

Esa fue la primera palabra de Killua, la dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño izquierdo, el dolor que sentía no se iba, pero dentro de él quería oír una explicación, quería saber porque la chica que tanto le gustaba le estaba haciendo algo como esto, algo que según él no se merecía.

─Hace un tiempo que estoy interesada en otro chico…

 _No… No digas eso…_

Cada palabra de Naomi era un puñetazo de dolor en su pecho.

─Yo… lo lamento Killua…pero…

 _¿Pero?_

─Pero… me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos…

Ahora no era una estaca, era algo más poderoso, una filosa espada, una filosa espada llamada "Solo quiero que seamos amigos" era la que estaba atravesando cada una de las partes del corazón de Killua, el cual ya se había roto en pedazos pero que aún estaba sufriendo castigo.

─¿Amigos? Yo… ¡Quiero jugármela por ti!

Esta frase la gritó Killua con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y la diminuta esperanza que aún permanecía dentro de él, pero la expresión de Naomi no había cambiado, Killua lo notó y se sintió acabado.

─¿Jugártela? No hay premio Killua… Sigamos siendo amigos…

Los ojos de Killua habían cambiado, ya no demostraban expresión alguna…

─Claro…

Fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico cuyo corazón seguía lamentándose.

Naomi se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el hizo lo mismo, pero parecía que su cuerpo era manejado por un títere, se movía involuntariamente, la chica se alejó en dirección a su sala y Killua quedo ahí, sentado, inmóvil mirando el suelo, no movía un musculo, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer de cabeza contra el suelo, solo una palabra recorría su mente.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué? …..¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUE?!_

Cuando estaba a punto de azotarse contra el suelo, alguien lo detuvo, era Gon.

─¿Kill? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Kill? ¡KILL!

Tres horas después, cuando ya las clases habían terminado Gon y Killua se sentaron en una de las bancas de los chicos de primer año, Killua permanecía en silencio y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Gon, este último tenía una rabia consigo mismo que no era normal, se sentía culpable, tenía los puños tan apretados que sus uñas penetraban su piel.

─Gon…

─¿Kill?

─Llévame a mi casa…

Las palabras apenas le salían a Killua, su tono de voz no demostraba tristeza ni amargura, era peor, no demostraba nada, era un alma en pena, que seguía sufriendo sin fecha de caducidad. Gon se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, se sentía terrible, no podía creer la pesadilla que estaba viviendo su amigo, y la culpa que tenía lo carcomía por dentro.

Gon llamó a un taxi y partieron, cuando llegaron Killua le dijo:

─Gracias por venir a dejarme Gon, eres un buen amigo. Nos vemos.

Killua se bajó del taxi y Gon lo siguió hasta la puerta de su casa, pero Killua lo detuvo.

─No es necesario que te quedes Gon, te p-

─¡Pero Kill!

─Palm te debe estar esperando, estoy bien.

Killua miró a Gon esbozando una sonrisa. Nunca una sonrisa le había causado tanto dolor a Gon, esa sonrisa no demostraba alegría, entusiasmo, felicidad o amor, no había nada en esa sonrisa, solo un vacío infinito.

─Pero Ki-

─Adiós Gon.

Killua cerró la puerta, subió a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, tomó una almohada que colocó sobre su cabeza, y las lágrimas brotaron, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, preguntándose porque algo como esto le estaba sucediendo y deseando morir, si, morir era mucho mejor que el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 _Naomi… Naomi…_

 _Quiero morir…_

 _¿Por qué? Si yo…._

 _Quiero estar contigo Naomi…_

 _¡Nooo!_

 _Por favor Naomi… por favor no…_

 _¡Naomi!_

Gon permanecía parado frente a la puerta aún, habían pasado veinte minutos, yacía mirando hacia el suelo con los puños apretados intentando no llorar, la gente que pasaba por afuera de la casa se preguntaba que hacia ese chico allí parado sin mover un musculo.

De repente Gon reaccionó, como un muñeco al que le meten una moneda en la espalda y comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta del hospital, entró y vio como una chica bajaba la escaleras, era Palm, de pronto Gon no pudo contener más las lágrimas, una angustia tremenda envolvió a Palm, quien llevaba todo el día con una sensación extraña de que algo iba a pasar, de pronto escuchó como su novio decía estas palabras: "Tenias razón."

Al escuchar estas palabras, los ojos de Palm se llenaron de lágrimas, y casi al unísono los dos avanzaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.


	20. Chapter 20: Domingo

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **Domingo**

Han pasado cuatro días desde aquel fatídico miércoles, y las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido Killua no asistió a clases, y al día siguiente a ese tampoco. Era la primera vez que faltaba dos días seguidos al colegio, eso llamó la atención de su Profesora Jefe y compañeros, quienes le preguntaron a Gon por qué el chico de cabello blanco no estaba viniendo, obviamente el amigo de Killua mintió, la razón de su falta no era por una gripe, era porque su corazón había sufrido un gran daño, y las piezas estaban tardando en juntarse.

Esos dos días fueron terribles para Gon, quien seguía sintiendo una culpa tremenda, para más remate Killua no contestaba su teléfono, era obvio que no quería ser molestado. El viernes después de clases, Gon lo fue a visitar, pero en el momento en que su dedo se acercaba al timbre se detuvo, una fuerte angustia lo envolvió y no pudo evitar dar media vuelta y alejarse, tenía miedo, no de ver mal a Killua, miedo de que éste lo culpara y que su amistad no volviera a ser nunca igual.

"El domingo no podre huir" pensó Gon.

Y ese día llegó. Amaneció hermoso, un sol radiante con una brisa agradable, perfecto para salir temprano. Gon salió rumbo al hospital, Palm lo estaba esperando, estuvieron toda la mañana en el edificio y cerca de las tres de la tarde partieron rumbo a casa de Killua.

─Tranquilo amor.

─No puedo evitarlo Palm, tengo miedo.

─Debes reponerte Gon, este día tenemos que lograr que sea agradable para él.

─Lo sé amor…

Palm agarró fuertemente la mano de Gon.

─Tú puedes, Gon.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Killua, Illumi sentado en el sofá, veía que al fin Killua bajaba las escaleras.

─Ya era hora que te levantaras Kill, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

─Gracias hermano. ¿Me dejaste algo para comer?

─Si, disculpa, estas de cumpleaños y no hay algo decente para comer, pero ya estamos acostumbrados ¿cierto?

─Si, no te preocupes.

─Padre y Madre te estuvieron llamando para saludarte, pero estabas dormido…

─Ya veo, después los llamaré, ¿No dijeron nada más?

─¡A sí! A propósito de la comida, ¡Muy pronto volveremos a comer como corresponde!

─¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que…

─¡Sí! Muy pronto volverán a casa y esta vez no volverán solos.

─¿Q- ue?

Killua sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía verdaderamente desde lo ocurrido.

─¿M-Mi hermana volverá?

─Así es Kill. Debería haberme quedado callado por que la sorpresa te la querían dar ellos JAJAJA así que cuando les hables finge sorpresa.

─Que idiota eres, lo hare.

Illumi sintió un gran alivio al ver sonreír a Killua. El obviamente sabía que le pasaba algo, faltar a clases, levantarse tarde y deambular como un zombie desde hace algunos días eran pruebas suficientes.

─¿Ya no te duele la garganta Kill?

─Creo que ya estoy bien. No te preocupes.

La excusa que uso Killua para faltar a clases fue que le dolía la garganta y que no quería arriesgarse a tomar una gripe, no fue capaz de decirle a su hermano que el verdadero dolor que sentía era el de su corazón roto.

─Iré a comprar unas cervezas, no me tardo Kill.

─Está bien.

Cuando Illumi se dirigía a comprar, un taxi se estacionó y dos personas se bajaron de el, eran Gon y Palm, el amigo de Killua al ver a Illumi se puso muy nervioso, pero casi se quiso morir cuando Illumi le dijo:

─Ven conmigo Gon, tenemos que hablar.

─H- H-Hola Illumi ¿Sobre qué?

Illumi miró a Gon siniestramente.

─Está bien. Adelántate Palm, ya vuelvo.

"Que idiota ¿Por qué dije eso? Es claro que quiere hablar sobre Killua". Pensó Gon.

─Bueno, Gon, no te tardes.

Palm llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, ella también se encontraba un poco nerviosa.

Killua quien se encontraba ya almorzando, se paró de la mesa y abrió la puerta.

─Hola Palm, que sorpresa. ─Killua le lanzó una sonrisa─ Adelante, pasa.

La sonrisa que le había lanzado Killua a Palm era demasiado falsa, pero no triste, Palm que era muy intuitiva al mirar a Killua se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado desde ese día, no era el Killua que Gon le había contado, pero minutos más tarde esa teoría se vino abajo.

─¿Gon no viene contigo?

─Eh si, le pedí que me fuera a cambiar dinero a un negocio, ya viene.

─Ya veo…

─Feliz cumpleaños Killua, ¿Cómo estás?

─Gracias Palm. Pues estoy, estoy…

De repente Killua no pudo seguir hablando, se quedó parado al frente de Palm con los puños apretados sin decir una palabra, lo que había cambiado sí, es que ya no lloraba, la verdad no podía, era tanto lo que había llorado que había quedado seco.

Palm se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dulcemente, mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza, a los minutos lo soltó y le dio un beso en la frente, luego le dijo:

─Que esto no sea el fin del mundo, eres muy joven, que esto sea un nuevo comienzo.

Killua miró a Palm y le lanzó una sonrisa, Palm se dio cuenta que esta sonrisa no era falsa, y Killua también lo noto, era la segunda sonrisa verdadera desde lo ocurrido con Naomi, la primera había sido hace solo un rato, cuando Illumi le habló que su hermana regresaba.

Mientras tanto, a dos cuadras de la casa, en un parque, Illumi y Gon se estaban sentando.

─Cuéntame todo Gon. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

─¿Él no te lo contó?

─Pude haberle preguntado, pero no lo hice. Está claro que está sufriendo, interrogarlo no era una buena idea.

─Tienes razón. Yo… yo…

Gon apretó fuertemente sus puños contra sus piernas y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Illumi se dio cuenta que la situación era grave.

─Cuéntame todo Gon, no tengas miedo. Por tus lagrimas es obvio que tú también estas muy afectado y creo que sientes culpa ¿O me equivoco?

Gon se paralizó.

─No te preocupes Gon, no te juzgaré, solo quiero saber lo que pasó.

Gon respiró profundamente y le contó lo sucedido a Illumi.

Al terminar la historia, Illumi se puso de pie.

─Vámonos.

─¿Illumi? ¿Eh? ¿No dirás nada?

─Vámonos.

Fue lo único que dijo Illumi. Gon no sabía si estaba enfadado y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Killua se sorprendió al ver que Illumi y Gon llegaban juntos.

─¿Y ustedes? ─preguntó Killua.

─Nos encontramos cerca de la botillería. ─respondió Illumi─ Los dejo, deben tener mucho de qué hablar. Iré a mi habitación a beber.

Illumi subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

Gon, quien se encontraba aún en el umbral de la puerta, dio unos pasos y miró fijamente a Killua.

─¿Gon?

─Fe- Feliz cumpleaños, Kill. Yo.. yo…

Gon bajó la cabeza, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando de repente Killua puso sus manos en sus hombros.

─Hey… Tú no tienes la culpa…

Gon levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos casi llorosos.

─Palm me contó cómo te sientes. Tú no tienes la culpa, Gon.

Gon no aguantó más el llanto y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.

Illumi se había quedado escondido cerca de la escalera y vio lo sucedido, después de esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción se fue a su habitación.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos tuvieron una agradable tarde, hablaron sin tapujos de lo que había sucedido y Palm le dio un pequeño discurso a Killua, en pocas palabras le dijo que era muy joven para amargarse la vida por lo sucedido y que Naomi no es la única chica que hay en el mundo, ya iba a llegar el momento en que encontrara el amor.

Killua pensaba que le iba a costar olvidarse de Naomi.

─¿Crees que pueda olvidarme de ella pronto, Palm?

─Todo a su debido tiempo cariño, todavía esto está muy reciente, no apresures las cosas, el día en que te olvides de ella llegará, eso es lo que importa.

─Si, tienes razón.

─Y nosotros estamos para apoyarte Kill…

─Gracias Gon. En realidad gracias a ambos. L- Los quiero.

Killua se sonrojó.

Gon y Palm se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar estas palabras de Killua.

─¿Por qué esas caras, idiotas?

─¡También te queremos Killua!

Gon y Palm dijeron estas palabras al unísono y se tiraron encima de Killua. Unas carcajadas salieron de los tres y sobre todo de Killua, que hacía días que no se reía.

Cerca de las diez de la noche Gon y Palm se despidieron de Killua.

─Nos vemos mañana en el colegio, Kill.

─Nos vemos, Gon. Adiós Palm, me saludas a tu madre mañana.

─En tu nombre cariño, adiós.

─Adiós, chicos.

Más tarde, Killua estaba disponiéndose a dormir, cuando Illumi entró a su habitación.

─Buenas noches, Kill.

─¿Eh? Buenas noches hermano.

No era natural que Illumi le fuera a dar las buenas noches a Killua.

─Ella…Ella no te merecía.

Al decir esas palabras Illumi cerro rápidamente la puerta, se le noto que se había sonrojado.

Killua quedo atónito unos segundos y luego esbozo una gran sonrisa.

 _Gracias, hermano._

* * *

 **Aquí traigo el capítulo 20 después de mucho tiempo. Un comentario ayuda a motivar, espero impresiones, ¡saludos**!


	21. Chapter 21: Rabia

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **Rabia**

─¿Cómo definirías esta semana, amor?

─Si tuviera que elegir una palabra, seria: Complicada. Pero él lo está llevando mejor de lo que esperábamos.

─¿En serio, Gon?

─Si, es lo que pienso. Tú lo viste el otro día, Palm. ¿Cuál fue tu impresión?

─Su mirada estaba un poco distinta, y sus ojos ya no demostraban el vacío tan grande que vi cuando fuimos a su casa en su cumpleaños, hasta me pareció ver un poco de ira, eso tendrás que explicármelo, pero creo que tienes razón, el esta mejorando, eso me alegra mucho, pero lamento no verlo tan seguido.

─No te preocupes amor, él sabe la responsabilidad que tienes con tu madre.

─Lo sé, pero aun así…

─No lo vas a creer, pero hoy cruzó unas palabras con Naomi…

─¿Q- Qué?

La sorpresa de Palm era natural. No era creíble que Killua hablara con Naomi después de lo que había sucedido, pero también había que recordar que Killua acepto seguir siendo amigo de ella, aunque no hubiera estado en su cabales, él lo había aceptado.

Gon estaba en lo cierto, la semana fue complicada, sobre todo el día lunes, en donde Killua fue bombardeado por preguntas de sus compañeros y profesores, preguntándole como se sentía, ya que no era habitual en el faltar a clases, y menos dos días seguidos. La respuesta a estas interrogantes por parte de Killua fue simple:

"No se preocupen, ya estoy bien".

¿Bien? Claro que Killua no estaba bien, es más, la noche anterior casi no pudo dormir, la idea de ver a Naomi lo descompensaba, no quería verla, no quería hablarle, solo quería olvidarse de ella, el error que había cometido en decirle que podían seguir siendo amigos lo molestaba, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, la chica que tanto le gustaba, la que pensaba en cada hora del día lo había rechazado, y aun así ¿Iban a seguir siendo amigos?, era algo que Killua no podía comprender.

Ese día entrar al colegio fue un tema. Al llegar a las puertas, Killua sentía como si estaba a punto de ingresar a un abismo en que no podría volver a salir, un lugar en que le esperaba solo tristeza y desazón, un lugar que le traería el recuerdo más triste de su vida.

"Soy patético".

A demás, se sentía patético, estúpido, estos días en que estuvo sumergido en su desazón y soledad pensó mucho, y hubo un pensamiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo: "¿Por qué me sorprende que me rechazara, si nunca vi una acción que demostrara que yo le gustara?".

Esa pregunta pensándolo en frio, tenía sentido para él. Ya lo había pensado meses atrás, pero estaba tan embobado por sus sentimientos hacia Naomi que no le hizo caso, prefirió tener esperanza, y dejo de lado el raciocinio, la deducción, la inteligencia que lo caracterizaba para analizar las situaciones, y eso lo estaba enojando mucho, tenía mucha rabia de el mismo.

"¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?"

"Ella... ella nunca se interesó en mi"

"¿Por qué no lo vi antes?"

"¿Por qué preferí tener esperanza?"

"Soy una persona patética"

Esa rabia que sentía le permitió entrar al colegio.

"Estúpido de mierda, ¡Entra!, ¿Qué haces aquí parado como un idiota? Eres patético, llorando por una chica que nunca te quiso, imaginándote caminando de la mano con ella, abrazándola, besándola, ¿No ves lo patético que eres? Entra, ¡pedazo de mierda!"

Cuando entró y fue en dirección a su sala de clases, vio la banca en la que había ocurrido esa lamentable situación, la miró y pudo ver al Killua de ese día sentado ahí, el vacío en sus ojos y una aura que emanaba una tristeza sobrehumana lo estaba mirando, y casi lo absorbió, casi sintió que se estaba fusionando con esa alucinación, pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo: "¿Vas a convertirte en una alma en pena nuevamente, pedazo de mierda patético?"

Rápidamente cambio la mirada en dirección a otra parte y siguió su camino, segundos más tarde sintió una mano en su hombro, era Gon, se sintió muy aliviado al verlo.

─¿Por qué no llegaste hace cinco minutos atrás?

Gon no entendía lo que su amigo le decía, así que Killua tuvo que contarle.

─La ira que Killua sentía hacia sí mismo… me costó mucho para que el dejara de culparse tanto, y creo que lo entiendo… a decir verdad, aunque él me dijo que yo no tuve nada de culpa en lo que paso, yo aún la siento amor…quizás no tan fuerte como la semana pasada, pero aun así…

─Te entiendo Gon, lo importante es que esas culpas vayan disminuyendo cada vez más, y sus almas estén más tranquilas. Killua no puede culparse amor, cuando uno está muy interesado en otra persona no piensa claramente, eso fue lo que le paso, todas esas fantasías que tuvo con Naomi, son normales, y más en un chico de su edad, que nunca ha estado con alguien, esa rabia que siente por sí mismo tiene que acabarse, puede ser peligrosa.

─Tienes razón, cariño. Pero su rabia ha ido disminuyendo, la verdad hoy tuve mucho miedo cuando Naomi se nos acercó, pensé que Killua iba a cometer una locura…

─¡Es verdad! No me has contado todavía su encuentro. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Era natural que Gon se imaginara que Killua podía cometer alguna locura. Él no estaba bien, y aunque su rabia por sí mismo había disminuido, quizás la podría descargar en contra de Naomi, en una manera de liberarse de ella, de esa rabia que tenía en su interior.

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Killua sorprendentemente y de una forma muy madura cruzó palabras con Naomi tranquilamente.

A la pregunta de Naomi de cómo estaba, Killua respondió:

"No estoy bien."

Naomi ante esa respuesta miro a Gon, quien parecía estar temblando, esperando que sucediera una desgracia.

"Yo… lo siento…" dijo Naomi.

A lo que Killua respondió tocándole un hombro.

"No te preocupes."

La expresión de Naomi ante ese acto y respuesta se descuadro.

"Disculpa, debemos irnos. Cuídate" dijo inmediatamente después Killua al quitar la mano de su hombro.

Al decir esas palabras, el chico de cabello blanco caminó, Gon lo siguió, y Naomi como una estatua se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban.

"Killua, me sorprendes, no pensé que cruzarías palabras con Naomi… ¿Estas bien?"

La respuesta de Killua preocupo a Gon, pero también lo dejo tranquilo.

"¿Tu qué crees? Estoy hecho mierda por dentro"

─Si me lo preguntas a mi Palm, creo que Killua reconozca que no está bien, es un gran paso para su recuperación.

─Estoy de acuerdo, que el reconozca que por dentro esta hecho mierda, usando sus palabras, es un gran avance, y que se haya parado con tanto desplante ante Naomi diciendo esas palabras y en la manera en la que actuó me parece que es digno de admiración.

─Si, me siento muy orgulloso de él. Y estoy muy ilusionado, creo que desde mañana todo mejorara, no puedo esperar a que amanezca.

─¿Y eso porque, amor?

─Mañana, su hermana, su hermana querida, estará de regreso.

* * *

 **Después** **de un largo tiempo traigo el capitulo 21. Pido disculpas por la demora, he tenido problemas y no he podido seguir la historia semana a semana como me gustaría, espero poder traerla mas seguido. No tengo claro cuantos de ustedes esperan los capítulos, solo les digo gracias por seguir leyendo. Como les dije en unos capítulos atrás, trato de ser lo mas detallado posible en los sentimientos y desarrollo de los personajes, espero no estarlos aburriendo. Espero traer el capitulo 22 pronto. Un saludo a todos :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Curvas

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 22.**

 **Curvas**

Killua no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Al frente de él yacía una chica de grandes atributos; grandes tetas y buen culo, no podía creer las curvas de la chica que tenía frente a él.

 _¿Esta es mi hermana?_

Tenía el cabello negro, muy largo, unos grandes ojos y una piel muy blanca como la suya.

 _No puedo creerlo… ¡Como ha crecido!_

─ ¡Hermanito!

─ ¡Alluka!

Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Killua podía sentir como las grandes tetas de su hermana se aplastaban sobre su pecho.

 _¿Cómo pudo crecer tanto en solo dos años?_

─ ¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas, hijo?

─ Lo siento Madre, Padre, que gusto tenerlos de vuelta.

Killua les lanzo una gran sonrisa.

La madre y el padre de Killua notaron en la mirada de su hijo que se habían perdido grandes cambios en su vida, porque de inmediato se dieron cuenta que había madurado, pero que también detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba tristeza.

─ ¿Ya estás bien hermanita?

─ ¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy bien!

─ Ella está casi completamente recuperada, Killua ─interrumpió Silva, su padre. ─ El doctor dijo que podía continuar la terapia de su codo aquí, nosotros queríamos seguir allá el tiempo que le quedaba de recuperación, pero Alluka insistió en volver, extrañaba mucho su casa y a ti.

─Ya veo, ¿Estas segura Alluka? Si te quedabas allá te recuperarías mucho más pronto, los médicos son de excepción.

─Sí, estoy segura hermanito, con todo lo que paso, que solo tenga que seguir recuperándome de mi codo… ¿No crees que merezco tener un descanso?

─Tienes razón hermanita…Di- Disculpa por no haber ido a visitarte durante tanto tiempo… yo…

Alluka le dio un abrazo a Killua.

─No te preocupes hermanito, yo te entiendo...

Hace tres años, Alluka había sufrido un accidente muy grave. Al volver a casa, los frenos del taxi en que venía fallaron y chocó casi de frente contra un camión, el impacto mandó a volar al taxi que dio varias vueltas a lo largo de la carretera, el cinturón de seguridad le salvó la vida a ambos, bueno casi, porque el conductor murió a la hora después de ser ingresado al hospital, Alluka iba por el mismo camino, pero afortunadamente salvó de milagro, sin embargo entró en un coma que duró nueve meses, un traumatismo craneoencefálico fue la causa de esto, la lesión en el cerebro de Alluka era grave, pero también lo eran las múltiples heridas y fracturas que tuvo durante el accidente. Los doctores decían que "despertar del coma tenía un pronóstico final incierto y que una vez que se salía de él era difícil que el paciente volviera a ser el mismo de antes, aunque habían casos de recuperación total cuanto más tiempo pasa un paciente en coma más graves serán sus lesiones al despertarse". Así que el pronóstico no era muy alentador.

La familia se encontraba muy conmocionada cuando ocurrió, Killua pasó varios días sin decir una palabra, el impacto había sido muy grande para él.

Alluka, tres años menor que Killua era muy apegada a él, siempre fue su hermano favorito, desde pequeña ella trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, eran muy unidos, y para Killua ver en ese estado a su hermana fue demasiado.

Si Alluka lograba despertar del coma la recuperación seria larga, y así lo fue. Afortunadamente no quedaron secuelas de tipo cognitivas que era de lo que más estaban sorprendidos los doctores, ellos decían que era un milagro, ya que debido a la lesión cerebral que tuvo Alluka, lo más seguro era que sufriera de ellas, pero al contrario, su memoria y capacidad para comunicarse estaban intacticas, lo único que debía recuperar era el movimiento en sus extremidades, debido a las fracturas y contusiones que había sufrido.

Killua hacia casi dos años que había dejado de ir a visitarla, ya no podía soportar verla sufrir en las terapias, aprendiendo de nuevo a mover sus brazos, sus manos, y caminar de manera normal nuevamente. Alluka estuvo luchando todo ese largo tiempo para poder recuperarse, es una chica muy fuerte, no cualquiera soportaría estar casi los siete días de la semana en terapia, avanzando lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, debía tener una voluntad de hierro, y ella la tenía.

Ahora, ya teniéndola en casa no podía reconocer en que se había convertido su hermana, estaba hermosa, y las curvas que tenía lo dejaron impresionado.

Ilumi al bajar las escaleras y ver a su hermana pensó: "Tendré que tener cuidado con Hisoka"

─¿Qué nos tienes preparados Illumi? ─preguntó su madre al rato después de saludarse.

─Disculpen lo poco, no se nos da bien cocinar. ─respondió Illumi

─Pasemos a la mesa, y nos ponemos al día, supongo que tienen mucho que contarnos ¿Cómo han estado?

Killua seguía sin creer en que se había convertido su hermana.

 _Mierda… Esto…Esto es malo…_

Killua hace tiempo que no pasaba un día tan agradable, compartir con sus padres y su hermana le estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta se había olvidado de Naomi, realmente la vuelta de su hermana le había traído un poco de paz, una paz que no tenía desde lo ocurrido con esa chica.

Silva y Kikyo, esta última la madre de Killua, tenían la impresión de que su hijo ocultaba una gran tristeza, querían preguntarle, pero no quisieron arruinarle el momento agradable que estaba teniendo. Illumi se dio cuenta de esto y en cuando Kikyo fue a la cocina él le susurro "El estará bien, déjenlo".

La mirada de Illumi dejó tranquila a Kikyo, quien le contó a Silva y decidieron confiar en la palabra de su hijo mayor y olvidar el asunto.

Después de un agitado día, cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar. Cuando Killua se acordó de Gon.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasó a Gon? Se supone que hoy vendría a saludar a Alluka…_

 _Lo voy a llamar…_

Killua llamó tres veces a Gon pero este no le respondió.

 _Qué raro… quizás se olvidó… No creo…_

 _Mejor no lo llamo más, quizás se quedó dormido ya…_

 _Bueno, supongo que mañana lo veré…_

Mientras Killua pensaba en porque su amigo no había ido a su casa, Alluka entró a la habitación.

─Permiso hermanito, ¡Vengo a darte las buenas noches!

 _P- Pero… ¡Alluka!_

Killua se puso rojo como un tomate. Su hermana estaba casi desnuda. Un sostén y un diminuto calzón era lo único que llevaba puesto, sus curvas podían verse de pies a cabeza, era inevitable desviar la mirada a sus grandes tetas, y sus piernas eran un manjar para mirar.

Killua se puso muy nervioso.

─Ja- ja- jajaj ¡Alluka! Me asustaste…

Alluka se abalanceo sobre el dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Killua que estaba con una polera muy delgada y en bóxer, pudo sentir las grandes tetas de su hermana sumergiéndose en su pecho, casi como si estuviera a torso desnudo.

─Hasta mañana, hermanito.

─Hasta mañana, Alluka.

Alluka dio media vuelta y Killua pudo ver el gran culo de su hermana, el diminuto calzón que ocupaba apenas ocultaba sus atributos.

Cuando Alluka cerró la puerta, Killua noto algo extraño, bajo la mirada y vio cómo su pene se estaba erectando. Una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla.

 _Esto… Esto es peligroso…_

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23: Húmedo

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 23.**

 **Húmedo**

─¿Na- Naomi? ¿Q- Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

─¿Puedo pasar, blanquito?

─Cla- Claro, adelante…

─Que silencio… ¿Estas solo?

─Sí. Los demás salieron…

─Ya veo…

 _¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!_

─Killua…

─¿Sí?

─Lo lamento…

─A- ¿A qué te refieres?

─Co- Cometí un error… Yo… yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…

─¿Qué dices?

 _¡No puedo creerlo!_

─Como lo oyes… yo…

 _Se esta acercando… ¿Que va a hacer? …._

 _¡ME BESO! ¡ME ESTA BESANDO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!_

 _SOY… ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!_

─¿Te gustó?

─Cla- Claro…

─Espero que esto te guste más…

─¿Q- Qué cosa? … Oye Naomi, ¿Qué haces? Na- ¡Naomi!

 _¡Me está bajando los pantalones!_

─Mm blanquito… veo que ya lo tenías despierto… Es tan lindo…

─Naomi… ¿Qué te pasó?

─Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que me importas blanquito. Permiso…

 _AHHHH uffff pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Así se siente? ¡Que rico!_

 _Y me pide permiso para chupármelo pero no cuando me bajó los pantalones jajaja esta Naomi…_

 _Ufff ¡Sigue!_

 _¡No pares!_

 _¡Así que esto se siente cuando te lo chupan!_

 _¡De lo que me estaba perdiendo!_

 _Sigue Nao… ¡Sigue!_

─Mmm que rico… ¿Quieres que siga, blanquito?

─Jaja M- Me leíste la mente…

─Pero antes quiero que hagas algo…

─¿Q- Qué cosa?

 _¡Parece que mi corazón va a estallar!_

─Dame tu mano…

─¿Mi mano?

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_

 _Esa falda que viste… ¡Sus piernas se ven deliciosas!_

 _No... No me digas que…_

─¿La sientes blanquito? Esta mojada por ti…

 _¡Tengo mi mano en su vagina!_

 _¡No puedo creerlo!_

─Nao… ¿Po- Por qué estás tan mojada?...

─Por ti blanquito… Tú… me calientas mucho…

 _Yo… ¡Yo la caliento mucho!_

─Métemela blanquito…

─¡¿Qué?!

─Métemela… quiero sentirla dentro de mí. Hazlo por favor.

─Naomi... Tú… me encantas…

─Si te gusto tanto, entonces métemela blanquito…

 _Se está quitando la falda_

 _UFF ¡Sus piernas! ¡Al fin las veo completas!_

─Sácame el calzón blanquito…

─¿Yo?

─Si, tú. ¿Quién más? Hazlo, ya no aguanto más….

 _No lo puedo creer._

 _En serio, ¡No lo puedo creer!_

 _UFFF Su vagina… es… ¡Es hermosa!_

─Métemelo blanquito…

─S- Sí… Ven….

 _Uff Se ve hermosa así, con las piernas abiertas en mi sofá…_

 _No puedo creerlo…_

─Que esperas blanquito, estoy lista…

─Aquí voy…

─AHHH blanquito…. Métemela toda….Así…. Sigue….¡No pares!

 _¡QUE RICO!_

 _¡ASI QUE ESTO ES LO QUE SE SIENTE! ES… ES… ¡ES DELICIOSO!_

 _Esta sensación… Este calor… Este dolor… Este ardor… Es…. Uffff AHHHH_

─Sigue blanquito. ¡SIGUE! Ahhhh uyyy aaaahhhhhhh

 _¡No! No puedo aguantar más! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Killua dio un tremendo salto.

 _¿Qué?_

 _No… No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No por favor… No No_

 _No No No No No No No No ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _¡NAOMI! ¡VUELVE! ¡VUELVE POR FAVOR!_

Killua se tomó la cabeza y unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, al darse cuenta que el momento más feliz de su vida, solo había sido un sueño.

Además, había sido un sueño húmedo, lo que lo frustró más.

 _Mi pierna esta empapada en semen… que patético…._

Killua silenciosamente se sacó la ropa interior y la tiró debajo de su cama.

 _Mierda, me siento asqueroso, tendré que ir al baño pero no quiero que me descubran._

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, todos debían estar profundamente dormidos.

Killua decidió ir al baño.

 _Deben estar dormidos, iré._

Silenciosamente a puntillas, Killua salió de su habitación y entró al baño.

Se sentía patético. Su pene y su pierna derecha estaban empapados con semen.

Abrió sólo un poco la llave, para que hiciera el menor ruido posible, mojó una toalla que estaba en una gaveta y comenzó a limpiar su pene y su pierna, después se colocó el bóxer que había llevado.

Luego de eso, regresó a su habitación.

Intentó quedarse dormido inmediatamente pero no pudo, se quedó mirando el techo, en oscuridad, pensando en lo sucedido.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Parecía todo tan real… Aún… Aún creo que huelo su cuerpo… siento sus labios…_

 _Naomi… Creí que te estaba olvidando…_

 _¿Qué me pasó?_

De repente a Killua se le prendió la ampolleta.

 _No…_

 _No puede ser…_

Cuando Killua se dio cuenta de cuál fue el motivo de su sueño húmedo, sintió miedo.

 _¿A- Alluka?_

Alluka. Su hermana que recién llevaba un día en casa, ya había causado estragos.

 _Cuando Alluka vino a mi habitación en ropa interior a darme las buenas noches… ¿Quedé caliente?_

Killua además de sentir miedo, se sentía patético.

 _No puede ser…_

 _Pero si, eso tuvo que haber pasado. Cuando ella salió de mi habitación, mire mi bóxer y sentí que me estaba erectando…_

 _Ver sus atributos, sus tetas, sus piernas, su gran culo… Todo eso hizo que me pasara lo de hace un rato…_

 _No puede ser…_

 _¿Qué hare? Mi hermana se vino a quedar definitivamente…_

 _¿Esto pasara de nuevo?_

 _¿Cada vez que la vea con poca ropa me sentiré así?_

 _Es mi hermana… ¿Cómo me puede pasar esto?_

 _¿Estoy tan necesitado que mi propia hermana me provoca cosas como estas? ¿A llegar el punto de provocarme un sueño húmedo con la chica que aún no puedo olvidar?_

 _No… ¡No!_

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

 _¡Reacciona!_

 _¡IDIOTA!_

 _¡PATETICO!_

Después de pasar un largo rato discutiendo consigo mismo, Killua se durmió. Se encontraba muy exhausto.

Killua despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Se dio una ducha y bajó a tomar desayuno. Sólo su madre se encontraba en pie.

─Buenos días, hijo.

─Hola madre, ¿Dormiste bien?

─Muy bien, que agradable estar en casa. ¿Tu cómo dormiste?

 _Ni te imaginas…_

─Muy bien. ¿Los demás duermen?

─Sí. Tu padre y Alluka deben estar exhaustos. Illumi también sigue durmiendo.

─Ya veo.

 _Aprovechare de salir antes que Alluka despierte o querrá acompañarme._

Killua tomo rápidamente desayuno.

─¿Vas a salir Killua?

─Sí. Iré al hospital. Gon y Palm deben estar allá. Hace un rato lo volví a llamar pero no contesta. Estoy preocupado.

─Está bien, hijo. Que te vaya bien. Ojala un día de estos conocer a Palm. Mándale saludos a ella y a Gon.

─En tu nombre.

El día anterior Killua había puesto al día a su madre, su padre y a Alluka de todo lo que había sucedido mientras ellos no estaban, así que su madre estaba al tanto de la relación de Gon y Palm.

Les contó casi todo, sus sentimientos y su fracaso con Naomi, obviamente no.

─Hasta más tarde madre, cuídate.

─Adiós hijo.

Más tarde, Killua llego al hospital. Estaba preocupado por Gon.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la madre de Palm, pero no encontró nada allí.

 _¿Eh? ¿La cambiaron de habitación?_

No encontrando a nadie a quien preguntarle donde estaba la madre de su amiga, el chico de cabello blanco bajó en dirección al casino para ver si Gon y Palm se encontraban allí, y al mirar notó sus espaldas en una de las mesas.

 _¡Allí están!_

─Hey, ¡Gon, ¡Palm!

El corazón de Killua pareció detenerse por un segundo, cuando su amigo dio media vuelta y pudo notar como sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza nuevamente :c Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Saludos! No olviden comentar :3**


	24. Chapter 24: El lago

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 24.**

 **El lago**

─Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí…mi…mi madre… ella amaba este pueblo y a toda su gente, debe estar muy feliz…

Con estas palabras, Palm agradecía a la gran cantidad de personas que asistieron al funeral de su madre.

Palm era muy conocida por todos en el pueblo, obviamente su belleza no pasaba desapercibida, y su madre era muy querida, su amabilidad y la sonrisa con la que siempre se le veía a pesar de todo lo que había vivido con el engaño de su marido y su enfermedad era un ejemplo para todos.

─No sabe cómo lamento la partida de su madre señorita Palm, ella era un ejemplo para todos nosotros, cuente con mi familia en todo de ahora en adelante…

─Mu- Muchas gracias vecino, lo tendré en mente…

A pesar de lo sucedido, a Palm se le veía fuerte.

Killua estaba sorprendido.

─Muchas gracias por venir Killua, es un largo viaje…

─¿De qué hablas Palm? Obviamente tenía que estar aquí, somos amigos…

Al rato después cuando ya estuvieron los tres solos, Gon le pidió a Palm que dejara salir sus sentimientos.

─Ya estamos solos, amor. Llora… no aguantes más…

Palm miró a Gon y comenzó a llorar. Se había estado aguantando desde que pisó el pueblo. Ella siempre parecía estar fuerte, pero era muy sensible. Desde que su madre se enfermó se construyó una especie de armadura, en la que no entraban balas, demostraba fortaleza frente a ella para no darle más problemas, pero por dentro sufría mucho. Gon había descubierto esto ya hace varios meses, cuando la conoció junto a Killua en el bar de Mou, así que el sabia las ganas que tenia de llorar.

Entre Gon y Killua abrazaron a Palm quien después de un largo rato logro reponerse.

─Gracias chicos, son los mejores… pero ¿Podrían dejarme unos momentos sola?

Gon se sorprendió.

─¿Qué? No te dejare sola ningún momento.

Palm tocó el rostro de Gon.

─Lo necesito, por favor…

Gon no pudo rehusarse.

─Está bien, amor. Estaremos cerca del bar. No tardes demasiado.

Palm dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras Killua y Gon caminaron hacia el bar.

─¿Estás seguro, Gon? Ella no debería estar sola.

─Su rostro me dijo lo contrario. Lo necesita, ella nació y creció en este pueblo. Todo lo que ve, huele y respira le recuerda a su madre. Necesita asimilar lo que paso, era su madre, necesita resolverlo sola. Eso entendí yo.

Killua estaba sorprendido por lo maduro que se había vuelto su amigo.

─Palm tiene suerte de tenerte, Gon.

─Eso espero, amigo.

Pasaron dos horas y Palm aún no regresaba.

─Ya pasó mucho tiempo, Gon. ¿Estará bien?

─No te preocupes, que se tome todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

─Tienes razón.

─¿Y qué paso con Alluka? Creí que vendrías con ella…

─Menos mal no pudo. Tenía que ir a conocer a su nuevo terapeuta. Esta semana comienza otra vez la recuperación de su codo, no podía faltar, estará ocupada de ahora en adelante.

─¿"Menos mal no pudo"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

A Killua se le descuadro la cara. No se dio cuenta que había dicho eso, creyó que lo había pensado.

─Ehhh, bueno… yo….

Killua se puso nervioso. Gon se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de interrogatorio.

 _¡Mierda! No podré escapar…_

─¿Ha pasado algo desde que volvió Alluka? Solo llegó hace cuatro días, Killua…

─Ehhhh bueno….

El sudor empezaba a correr por el rostro de Killua.

─Cuéntame, Kill. Ayudará a olvidar un poco lo que estamos pasando…

Killua cambio su actitud de golpe.

 _Que imbécil soy, haciéndome problemas por algo insignificante al lado de por lo que estamos pasando…_

─Te contaré Gon, pero es demasiado patético…

─Te escucho…

Killua le conto a su amigo lo que había sucedido con la presencia de su hermana. Lo hermosa que se había vuelto, su curvilíneo cuerpo y el sueño húmedo que había tenido con Naomi por culpa de ella.

─No creo que seas patético, amigo. Creo que es normal.

─¿Normal? ¡Esto es cualquier cosa menos normal! ¡Es mi hermana!

─Lo sé, lo sé. Me refiero a que, nunca has tenido contacto visual con una chica con poca ropa amigo, menos contacto físico en la misma situación. Es normal que te sintieras así, viendo algo que nunca habías visto antes, bueno, supongo que ya habías visto a tu hermana antes en ropa interior, pero tú me entiendes, nunca la habías visto como está ahora, con ese cuerpo como me lo cuentas… Imagino que si yo hubiera estado en esa situación, igual me hubiera pasado lo mismo…

─¿Tú crees? Pero yo me erecté amigo. ¡Me erecté! ¡Y tuve un sueño húmedo con Naomi gracias a ella!

─Lo sé, pero no olvides que eres un ser humano Killua. Y yo se lo mucho que te gustaría tener sexo ¿O no?

─Claro, claro…

─A lo que quiero llegar, es que no te mortifiques con lo que paso, porque quizás va a suceder de nuevo.

─¿Tú crees que suceda de nuevo?

─Creo que si, además tú hermana a pesar de solo ser tres años menor que tú siempre ha sido muy ingenua. Supongo que para ella andar en ropa interior delante de ti, tocarte y provocarte sin querer, es algo normal, ella no lo ve de otra forma, lo único que quiere es estar cerca de su hermanito. ¿Entiendes?

─Sí, sí…

─Lo que podrías hacer es pedirle que no lo haga más, que no esté con poca ropa delante de ti, pero de seguro le causara cuidado y te preguntara por qué, y en ese caso ¿Qué responderías? No le puedes decir lo que te paso…

─Claro, tienes razón.

─Además supongo que no anda en ropa interior todo el día, me cuentas que fue a tu habitación a darte las buenas noches antes de acostarse, fue una situación aislada…

─Sí, tienes razón, pero igual a veces anda con poca ropa el resto del día, no en ropa interior pero si con ropa que se ven un poco sus atributos…

─Está bien, está bien, pero mi consejo es que no te mortifiques Gon, tus ganas de tener sexo te harán sentir deseos de masturbarte, mirar a tu hermana con otros ojos o cosas por el estilo, el sueño húmedo fue una consecuencia de aquello. Es posible que hasta tengas sueños sexuales con tu hermana en un futuro…

Killua se puso pálido.

─¡¿Qué?¡

─Así es Gon, así que no te mortifiques. ¿Sabes cuál sería la solución?

─¿Eh? ¡¿Cual?!

─Pues, que tengas sexo, idiota.

Killua bajó la mirada.

─Ahh... pues eso, está complicado…Naomi…

─Naomi no es la única mujer en el mundo amigo, sé que todavía te gusta y que no puedes olvidarla aún, pero ese sentimiento pasara… Y otra mujer aparecerá en tu vida… A demás no es necesario que tengas novia para tener sexo… puedes conocer a alguna chica en algún bar por ejemplo y tener algo de una noche, no es obligación tener una relación pare tener sexo Kill…

─Eso lo sé, pero…

─Sé que ella aún te gusta mucho, lo siento…

─No, no eso, es que, te veo a ti con Palm y yo... creo que me será muy difícil llegar a tener ese tipo de relación con una chica… yo… no creo que pueda…

Killua parecía más desanimado.

Gon puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

─Kill…has avanzado demasiado en relacionarte con otras personas, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, tú te mereces lo mejor, y yo sé que lo lograras, y serás muy feliz, amigo.

Las palabras de Gon, llenaron de alegría a Killua.

─Gracias, Gon. Siempre sabes hacerme sentir mejor…

Killua se sonrojo.

─Hasta en eso has mejorado ¿ves? En expresar tu agradecimiento… Y te pusiste todo rojo…

─Ya cállate, idiota.

Los dos se rieron. No lo habían hecho desde que llegaron.

─Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Kill, se está oscureciendo, iré a buscar a Palm. Espérame dentro del bar.

─¿Eh? Quiero acompañarte.

─No. Déjame hacerlo solo, por favor…

─Bueno, está bien, ve, no se demoren.

─Sí…

Killua se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo.

 _Tengo suerte en tener un amigo como él._

Gon ya se estaba preocupando, llevaba media hora buscando a Palm y no la encontraba, y el pueblo era pequeño para que hubiera desaparecido.

De repente, atinó a regresar a la casa de Palm, aunque ya había pasado por allí, y ahí fue cuando la vio, cerca de la orilla del lago entre medio de unos grandes árboles, sentada en un tronco mirando hacia el lago, parecía que hablaba con el.

─Aquí estabas amor.

─Gon…

─¿Puedo sentarme?

─Claro, ven.

Gon se sentó en el otro tronco que había al lado de ella.

─Aquí venía a sentarme junto a mi madre todos los domingos después de almuerzo, y nos quedábamos casi hasta que anocheciera…

Gon la escuchaba en silencio.

─Este lago fue muy importante en mi crecimiento, los peces que nos dio nos ayudaron a no morirnos de hambre, nos dieron una fuente de ingresos y trabajo…veníamos cada domingo a agradecerle a el lago todo lo que nos había dado… tenía que venir a sentarme aquí hoy, no es domingo, pero es el día en que despedimos a mi madre, tenía que venir a agradecerle lo mucho que importo en nuestras vidas, y el cariño que mi madre sentía por el…

─Espero que mi casa se convierta en tu nuevo lago, amor.

Palm miró a Gon con sorpresa.

─¿Q- Qué dices?

─Lo que escuchaste. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? Tu madre y este lago son irreemplazables, pero deja que mi madre y mi casa se conviertan en un buen reflejo…

Palm comenzó a llorar.

Abrazo a Gon con todas sus fuerzas.

─Te amo, Gon.

─Y yo a ti, y yo a ti, Palm.

* * *

 **El amor entre Gon y Palm sigue creciendo. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. No olviden comentar, ¡saludos!**


	25. Chapter 25: El tiempo lo cura todo

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 25.**

 **El tiempo lo cura todo**

─¿Cómo está Palm?

─Mejor. Bueno, relativamente mejor. Una pena así no se pasa de la noche a la mañana, pero dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, me gusta pensar eso.

─Espero que pronto este mejor, Gon.

─Recién han pasado dos meses Kill, aún es muy pronto para que este mejor.

Han pasado dos meses desde que la madre de Palm falleció. A pesar de que aún no se va a vivir con Gon, el apoyo de él ha sido fundamental para ella, pero como el mismo Gon dice, aún es muy pronto para que su corazón sane esa amplia herida.

Por otra parte, Killua ha estado muy ocupado. La llegada de su hermana le ha traído muchos momentos incomodos, sobre todo deseos sexuales, el cuerpo que ahora tiene Alluka ha sido un problema para él, los sueños húmedos aumentaron, pero también ha estado ocupado acompañándola al tratamiento de su codo, a pesar de todo le gusta estar con ella y ha estado contento con su regreso, y con el tiempo ha logrado aprender a controlarse y no sentirse incomodo con ella, por ejemplo, cuando Alluka anda con poca ropa, lo cual es muy a menudo.

Alluka y los deberes del colegio lo han tenido con la mente muy ocupada, se acerca cada vez más la hora de egresar y buscar una universidad para postular, y las exigencia en los exámenes han aumentado. Killua es muy exigente consigo mismo, quiere egresar con buenas calificaciones.

Naomi. Esa chica que le produjo una tristeza tan grande, estaba desapareciendo de su corazón, esto lo estaba haciendo sentirse muy bien consigo mismo, el creyó que no podría dejar de pensar en ella, pero ahora le daba la razón a las palabras de su amigo, el tiempo lo cura todo.

─De hecho, tienes razón, Gon. El tiempo lo cura todo. Mírame a mí. Creí que nunca iba a poder reponerme del dolor que me causo Naomi, pero me he sentido bien, no voy a negar que aun pienso en ella algunas veces y cuando la veo en el colegio aun la miro con otros ojos, pero estoy mucho mejor de lo que creí que iba a estar…

─Tienes razón Kill, tu eres el ejemplo vivo de esa frase. Me pone muy feliz de verte tan recuperado amigo, y me hace sentir aliviado.

Gon había sentido mucha culpa al aconsejarle a su amigo a que se la jugara por Naomi, ver como está ahora lo hacía sentir aliviado, porque a pesar de que Killua le había dicho que él no tenía la culpa, Gon siempre sintió que había cometido un error.

─Además en unos meses ya no la veré más.

─Tienes razón, Kill. Uff… Como pasa el tiempo… Perecía ayer cuando entramos y ya estamos a poco menos de tres meses de egresar. Bueno, nosotros tampoco nos veremos muy a menudo…

Killua se puso pálido.

─¿De que estás hablando? Nosotros quedamos en que iríamos a la misma universidad. ¿O ya te olvidaste?

Killua estaba molesto.

─Lo sé, pero ¿Has visto mis calificaciones? Es casi imposible que logre subirlas en tan poco tiempo…

─Yo te ayudaré. Y si no lo logramos tendrás que enfocarte en el examen de ingreso. ¿Te quedo claro?

Killua parecía el padre de Gon.

─Sí, señor.

─No me digas señor, idiota.

─Jajajaj No pude evitarlo, parecías un anciano dándome órdenes.

─¡Que la cortes!

Gon se seguirá riendo.

─A todo esto, Gon. ¿Cuándo se mudara contigo Palm?

─Cuando Mimi vuelva a la normalidad, ya te lo había dicho.

─Ah tienes razón… Mimi…

Palm había aceptado la propuesta de Gon de irse a vivir con él, pero no de inmediato. No pudo dejar sola a Mimi, quien había sido un salvavidas para ella, además de pagarle por cuidar a su hija y haberle recomendado a Mou como su reemplazo, además de todo esto, la había acogido en su casa, para que Palm no tuviera que gastar más dinero del que tenía pagando estadía en la ciudad. Afortunadamente, la salud de la madre de Mimi estaba mucho mejor, los medicamentes dados en el hospital y un tratamiento natural que se realizó le habían venido de maravilla, pero Mimi aún se mantenía preocupada por ella, así que pasaba la mayor parte del día acompañándola, por lo cual Palm seguía cuidando a su hija y por las noches reemplazándola en el bar.

─Supongo que tienes muchas ganas de que llegue ese día, Gon.

─¿El día que Palm se mude conmigo? La verdad sí, pero es mejor no apurar las cosas. Todo a su debido tiempo. Además, mantenerse tan ocupada le ayuda a despejar la mente, además nos vemos siempre, esperar es lo mejor por ahora.

─Eres muy maduro, Gon. Me sorprendes.

─Ella me ayudo a madurar mucho y me ha hecho ser una mejor persona.

─Me alegra que seas feliz, Gon.

Killua se sonrojo.

─Y a mí me alegra que me digas esas cosas porque te sonrojas y me haces reír mucho JAJAJAJA

─¡Eres un idiota! Retiro lo dicho, ¡No has madurado nada!

Gon miró a Killua, éste le devolvió la mirada y rieron fuertemente a carcajadas.

El sol se estaba ocultando, una brisa fresca rozaba las mejillas de ambos.

─Hace tiempo que no pasábamos una tarde juntos, Killua.

─¿Te escuchaste? ¿No ves lo homosexual que suena eso?

─¿En…En serio?

Gon puso una cara lujuriosa y tocó la pierna de Killua.

─¡QUÉ HACES, ESTUPIDO!

Gon rio.

─JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA OHHHH JAJAJA debiste ver la cara que pusiste JAJAJAJAJ

─¡Eres un idiota!

─Jajaja Ya vámonos, caminemos hasta tu casa, después yo me voy.

─¿Crees que soy un niño? No necesito que me vayas a dejar.

─¿Temes que te toque la pierna nuevamente? JAJAJJA

─Ya, camina idiota.

Mientras los chicos caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, vieron a alguien que no esperaban saliendo de una tienda.

─Mira Kill, es Naomi…

─Si… tienes razón…

─¿La saludamos?

─Como quieras.

─Heeey, Nao-

Cuando Gon iba a gritarle, Killua lo detuvo.

─Espera… Mira…

Los ojos de Killua se abrieron como platos. De pronto se quedó inmóvil, parecía que no respiraba.

De repente un chico salió de la tienda y abrazo por la cintura a Naomi. Se dieron un gran beso y se tomaron de las manos.

─¿Kill?

Killua seguía inmóvil.

Naomi y el chico se fueron caminando, mientras Killua quien seguía estático, solo con la vista, sin mover el cuello veía como se alejaban.

Gon comenzó a temblar. Su amigo no reaccionaba. Se le pasaron un montón de cosas por la cabeza, pensó que Killua retrocedería todo lo que había avanzado. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

─¡Háblame, Killua!

Killua reacciono.

─¿EH?

─¿Estás bien? Te quedaste como una estatua, me asustaste…

─Estoy bien, solo… Me tomó de sorpresa…

─¿En serio estás bien?

Gon parecía sorprendido.

─Sí. ¿Por qué?

─¿Cómo que porque?

Gon no entendía la tranquilidad de su amigo. De repente quedo aún más sorprendido.

La cara de Killua demostraba paz.

─Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir ─comenzó Killua─ Naomi me dijo que estaba interesada en otra persona. Era natural pensar que estaba conociendo a alguien o que ya estaba con esa persona. Ver esa escena en vivo y en directo, no te voy a mentir, me dejo pasmado. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Estoy bien. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba. Confirmar que Naomi tiene una relación con alguien. Quizás ahora la podré olvidar completamente. ¿Tú qué crees, Gon?

Gon tenía la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos. De repente, le creció una gran sonrisa y se emocionó. Se abalanzó y abrazo a Killua.

─¿EH? ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Nos están viendo todos!

Gon no le dijo nada, estaba emocionado, pero pensó:

"Yo tenía razón, eres el ejemplo viviente de que el tiempo lo cura todo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has madurado, Kill. Estoy feliz"

* * *

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Pido disculpas nuevamente por la tardanza :c A pesar de la demora espero me sigan acompañando :) Como siempre digo, espero impresiones del capitulo. Que opinan, si les agrada como va la historia, que opinan del desarrollo que ha tenido Killua, personajes que les gustaría que aparecieran mas adelante para tener en consideración, etc.  
**

 **Y creo que no lo había dicho pero pido disculpas por lo mal escrito que están los capítulos, casi nunca quedo conforme.**

 **Un abrazo y buena semana!**


	26. Chapter 26: La propuesta del Rey

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **La propuesta del Rey**

─¿En serio Killua se comportó de esa manera, amor?

─¿Difícil de creer verdad? Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. No te voy a mentir Palm, tuve mucho miedo. Cuando apareció ese tipo besando a Naomi y miré a Killua sentí que todo estaba perdido.

─Killua se comportó como una persona madura. Sinceramente, por la condición en que quedo creí que le iba a tomar muchísimo tiempo recuperarse, me alegra mucho lo que me acabas de contar, el no merece sufrir tanto.

─No lo merece para nada. Su hermana también ha sido de gran ayuda, lo ha mantenido ocupado.

─Si, que bueno que regreso, fue una especie de salvavidas cuando más lo necesitaba. Y que chica tan atractiva es, Killua tendrá que cuidarla mucho.

"Tiene que cuidarla de el mismo" Pensó Gon. Riéndose internamente.

─¿Pasa algo?

─No, nada Palm. Es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana, amor.

Gon le había contado a Palm lo sucedido la noche anterior, había sido un evento grande que merecía ser relatado; la gran madurez que había demostrado su amigo, viendo como Naomi se besaba y comportaba cariñosamente con un chico.

Palm había sacado a colación a Alluka, pero por motivos obvios Gon no le contó lo que le había estado pasando a su amigo con su atractiva hermana.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Killua se encontraba ordenando sus cosas para el colegio.

 _Listo, ya tengo todo ordenado para mañana…_

 _Llegó la hora de dormir…_

Killua se empezó a desvestir para colocarse el piyama.

Se acostó y solo quedo con la luz tenue de su lámpara.

 _Mierda, aún no tengo sueño._

Había cambiado las sabanas y recién se había dado un baño. Se sentía como un niño pequeño con la sensación agradable de limpieza que emanaba de su cama y de él.

 _Parezco un idiota frotando mis piernas sobre las sabanas, pero se siente muy agradable. Amo mi cama._

 _Ojala. Pudiera estar con alguien aquí…_

 _Maldición… ya me voy a deprimir…_

 _Pero_

 _Es verdad…_

 _Como quisiera estar con alguien…_

 _No. Mejor dicho… como quisiera tener sexo con alguien…_

 _¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar?_

 _Naomi…_

 _¡AHHH! Idiota_

 _No pienses en ella. Ayer conociste la cruda realidad._

 _Ella esta con alguien._

 _Olvídala._

 _Pero… ¿Por qué no me elegiste, Naomi?_

 _Bueno, supongo que ese chico ya te gustaba de antes de conocerme…_

 _Yo... me demore demasiado en expresar mis sentimientos…_

 _Ya, ¡basta!_

 _No pienses en ella…_

 _¿Cuándo llegara el día en que tenga sexo?_

 _Quiero tener sexo…_

 _Quiero sentir la piel de alguien rozando la mía…_

 _Quiero conocer que se siente…_

Killua comenzó a calentarse.

 _No quiero más sueños húmedos…_

 _No quiero imaginarme más como seria…_

 _¡Quiero vivirlo en carne propia!_

El pene de Killua comenzó a erectarse.

 _Maldición. Ya basta. No quiero masturbarme…_

Killua sintió su pene duro y bajo su ropa interior.

 _Que duro esta…_

 _Quiero las manos de alguien en el…_

 _Quiero sentir los labios de alguien en el…_

Comenzó a jalarlo lentamente. Su corazón empezaba a latir rápido. Se estaba poniendo más caliente.

 _Que rica sensación…_

 _Si masturbarse es rico, no me puedo imaginar que se sentirá tener sexo…_

De repente se sintieron unos pasos y se abrió la puerta

─¡Hermanito!

 _¡ALLUKA!_

Killua bajó la mirada y se sintió aliviado.

 _¡Me salve!_

Instintivamente se había tapado rápidamente el pene con las sabanas, aunque no estaba con ropa interior.

─¿Q- que necesitas, Alluka?

─Nada, venía a darte las buenas noches.

Alluka se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso.

─No te duermas tan tarde hermanito, buenas noches.

─Bu- buenas noches, Alluka.

Alluka dio media vuelta. Su diminuta ropa interior dejaba casi todo a la vista su gran trasero.

Cerró la puerta, y Killua al fin pudo respirar.

 _UFFFF_

 _¡Que salvada!_

 _Mejor no juego con mi suerte y me pongo a dormir, no vaya a venir alguien más._

Aún se encontraba caliente, pero apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

─Espérame afuera Kill, iré a la biblioteca a entregar un libro, está un poco llena.

─De acuerdo, no tardes demasiado.

Las clases ya habían terminado. Hace tiempo que Killua no veía a Palm así que acompañaría a Gon a casa de Mimi.

Mientras Killua esperaba a Gon, escucho una voz conocida cerca de su oído.

─Hola querido Killua…

Al momento de escuchar eso, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

─¡Hisoka!

─Kukukukukuk Tanto tiempo querido ¿Cómo estás?

─¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!

─Por eso lo sigo diciendo, para ver como pones esa carita Kukukukkuku

 _¡Por que tuvo que aparecer este enfermo! ¡Date prisa Gon!_

Hisoka miraba a Killua de pies a cabeza. Se mordió un labio.

Killua sintió asco.

─¡Deja de mirarme así, estúpido!

─ Kukukukkuku No puedo evitarlo querido. Eres un fruto que ha crecido…

─¡Deja de llamarme fruto! ¡Estas enfermo!

─¿Sigues siendo virgen, verdad?

Killua se quedó inmóvil.

─¿Q- qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

─Ya sabes que tengo una especie de don para esas cosas. Sigues siendo virgen.

Killua se puso nervioso.

─¿Y que hay con eso? No te incumbe.

─Solo con mirarte lo puedo deducir, y las muchas ganas que tienes de hacerlo…

Hisoka había dado en el clavo, lo que ponía más nervioso a Killua.

─Eso no te incumbe, Hisoka.

─Tengo una propuesta para ti…

─¿Propuesta?

─Quizás… podríamos hacer algo…

─¿A- A que te refieres?

─Lo que quieras… si gustas… podría chupartelo…

Killua se quedó helado.

─Se nota que tienes muchas ganas de tener sexo querido Killua, se que te gustan las mujeres, pero una mamada mía… ¿No te gustaría?...

Killua no respondía.

Un torbellino de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

 _¿Una mamada de Hisoka?_

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _¡Claro que no!..._

 _¿O sí?..._

 _Él tiene razón…_

 _Deseo mucho tener sexo…_

 _Una mamada… ¿Y si esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para sentir algo así?_

 _¡Estoy cansado de esperar!_

 _Una mamada… ¡Quiero saber que se siente!_

… _.._

 _Espera… ¿Que estoy pensando?_

 _Una mamada…_

 _¡Una mamada de un hombre! ¡Y más encima de Hisoka!_

 _¡MALDICION!_

 _¿Tan necesitado estoy? ¿Tan patético soy?_

 _¡CLARO QUE NO!_

─¿Estas bien, Killua?

─Rechazo tu oferta, Hisoka.

─Bueno, tú te lo pierdes Kukukukkuku

─¿Qué oferta?

─¡Gon!

Gon había vuelto de la biblioteca y había escuchado esa frase de Killua.

─No es nada, Gon. Ya vámonos.

Gon quedó con curiosidad.

─Hola Hisoka, ¡Tanto tiempo! Me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero tenemos prisa. ¿Estas esperando a Illumi?

─Así es Gon, hoy nos dio ganas de venir a cazar aquí.

─Ya veo, que tengan mucha suerte. Adiós.

─Adiós, Gon, adiós querido Killua.

─Si, adiós Hisoka.

Los chicos se fueron caminando al paradero para esperar un taxi.

─¿Qué paso, Kill? ¿Qué fue eso de "rechazo tu oferta"?

─Hisoka me ofreció sexo oral.

─¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!

Gon no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Le pidió a Killua que le contara toda la historia.

─Y eso fue lo que paso…

─Vaya…que sorpresa… En realidad me extraña que no haya pasado antes. Hisoka siempre nos ha mirado con su cara pervertida.

─Tienes razón, pero me tomó por sorpresa, y lo peor de todo es que… lo pensé…

─¿E- En serio, Kill?

─Sí. Por un momento lo pensé. Me puse muy nervioso y se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, pero finalmente pensé en que no puedo ser tan patético.

─Kill…

─Dime, Gon.

─Si quieres te lo chupo yo…

Killua le pegó una fuerte patada a su amigo.

─Ay ay ayyy ¡Era una broma! ¡Me dolió!

─Para que sufras, ¡Imbécil!

Los dos se miraron y no aguantaron la risa.

─Has madurado mucho, Kill.

Gon todavía estaba adolorido.

─Jajaj A qué viene ese comentario, idiota.

─Por que es cierto. Meses atrás nunca me hubieras contado esto. La propuesta que te hizo Hisoka es muy fuerte, te tomó desprevenido y supiste salir adelante, a tal punto que ahora nos estamos riendo, y sumado a lo que pasó el otro día cuando vimos a Naomi con un chico… Has crecido mucho Killua, la madurez que estas demostrando en tan poco tiempo es digna de admirar, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Las palabras de Gon pusieron muy contento a Killua. Se sonrojó.

─Gracias amigo… y disculpa por la patada…

─Jajaj No te preocupes Kill. Mira ahí viene un taxi. Vámonos.

─Si, vamos.

Los dos se subieron al taxi y se fueron a la casa de Mimi, con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


	27. Chapter 27: Lookbook

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 27.**

 **Lookbook**

─Disculpa, chico. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Killua no podía creer quien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

 _RI- ¡RINA!_

 _¡Rina me está hablando!_

 _¿Estaré soñando?_

 _¡Ni siquiera cuando nos tocó formar equipo en el aniversario me hablo!_

─Ehh Si Rina. Di- Dime. ¿Qué necesitas?

Killua estaba nervioso.

─Disculpa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 _¡Me está preguntando mi nombre!_

─Me llamo Killua.

─¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, nos tocó formar equipo para el aniversario ¿Verdad?

 _¡Ella me recuerda!_

─Si, así es…

─¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Como hace casi un mes que no venía no tuve la oportunidad…

 _¿Qué será?_

─Claro, Rina. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

 _Estoy a 30 centímetros de ella. ¡A esta distancia se ve mucho más hermosa!_

─Te vi hablando con Hisoka la otra vez. ─Rina se sonrojó─ ¿Lo conoces?

La dicha que sentía Killua se derrumbó de un golpe.

 _¿Hisoka?_

 _¿Por qué me pregunta por ese bastardo?_

 _Rina esta sonrojada… ¿Por qué?_

De repente Killua recordó lo que había sucedido.

 _Ahh ya recuerdo…_

 _Maldición. Ese maldito bastardo…_

 _¡Ella todavía piensa en el!_

─Si lo conozco. ─respondió de mala gana Killua─ Es amigo de mi hermano. ¿Por qué?

La expresión de Killua ya no demostraba dicha.

─¿Me puedes hacer un favor, Killua?

 _Tengo que reconocer que me encanta que me llame por mi nombre. ¡Que bella es!_

─Claro, no tengo problema.

─¿Me puedes dar su Lookbook? No lo he encontrado…

 _¿Lookbook? ¿Qué mierda es eso?_

Killua comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No sabía que significaba eso, y no quería quedar como idiota ante la chica más hermosa del colegio.

─Emm. Lo siento, no lo tengo, Rina.

─¿En serio? ¿No eres su amigo?

 _¿Amigo?_

─Solo lo conozco por mi hermano. No somos amigos. ─respondió Killua tajantemente. ─¿Necesitas algo más?

Killua ya estaba respondiendo cortante. Se había decepcionado que Rina solo le haya hablado para preguntarle por Hisoka.

─¿Entonces le podrías dar mi numero?

─Claro.

─Que bueno. Anótalo.

Killua anotó el número celular de Rina.

 _No puedo creer que tenga el número de Rina. Gon se va a sorprender._

─Bueno, Rina. Yo se lo daré a Hisoka, no te preocupes.

─Gracias, Killua. Eres muy amable.

Rina se acercó a Killua y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Killua quedo medio paralizado.

Gon que venía saliendo del baño vio esa escena y se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta.

─N- No hay de qué.

Rina se alejó en dirección a su sala de clases, mientras Killua aún seguía medio inmóvil.

 _No puedo creer que Rina me haya besado._

Gon cuando logró despabilar se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a su amigo, casi corriendo.

─¡KILLUAAAA! ─Gon se notaba exaltado─ ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¡Rina te beso!

─Yo… conseguí su número…

─¡¿QUEEEEEÉ!?

Gon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

─Cállate, pareces un loco. Lamentablemente no es lo que piensas.

Gon parecía confundido.

─Vamos a sentarnos. Te explicare.

Después de escuchar a Killua, Gon comenzó a reír.

─Jajajaja Pobre Kill Jajaja

─Deja de burlarte, idiota. No sabes lo frustrante que fue cuando nombró al idiota de Hisoka.

─Jajaj Ya me lo imagino jajaja Y yo que ya te estaba imaginando de la mano con ella. ¡Qué frustración!

─Dímelo a mí. Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando. ¿Rina hablándome así de repente? Ni en mis mejores sueños.

─Jajaja Lo divertido de esto, es que pensándolo bien, debes agradecerle a Hisoka Jajaja.

─Jajaja A que te refieres, idiota.

─Si no fuera por él, Rina no te hubiera hablado y no te hubiera besado. JAJAJAJAJ

Gon estaba disfrutando la situación.

─Jajaj Que idiota eres, y deja de burlarte. No ves que en un momento pensé que estaba en el olimpo y de un momento a otro me sentí cagado por un pájaro jaja

─Bueno por lo menos beso tu mejilla, no muchos pueden contar eso.

─Jajaj tienes razón. A todo esto ¿Qué es Lookbook? Cuando me dijo eso no entendí.

─Ahh eso, es una red social.

─¿Una red social? Me dejas igual.

─Ayer fue inaugurada. Emm como te explico…

─¡Apurate!

─Tranquilo. Es… a ver… es como una página web personal. Es como una plataforma. Tú ingresas a la página, te creas una cuenta y ya tienes un Lookbook personal. Puedes escribir, subir fotos, videos, etc. Además puedes conversar con otras personas en tiempo real. ¡Es genial!

─Vaya… suena interesante…

─¡Lo es! Palm escucho hablar de ella a mucha gente ayer en el bar, me conto a mí y yo investigue. Ahora puedo hablar con Palm por Lookbook todo el tiempo que quiera y no gastar tanto dinero hablando por celular, ¡Es genial!

─Ohh eso es muy conveniente. El dinero que uno gasta hablando por celular cada vez es más grande, eso suena muy bien.

─Si, es lo que más me agrada. Y se rumorea que pronto se inauguraran más redes sociales, y hasta las podremos tener en los celulares, ¿No es genial?

─¿En serio? Suena todo muy futurista jaja

─Jajaj sí, pero me parece muy bien.

─Si, suena bien la verdad.

─Cuando llegues a tu casa Kill, te haces una, así podremos hablar.

─Bueno, lo haré.

─Es increíble, no me vas a creer pero a la hora ya tenía agregada como a cien personas, jajaj y muchas que no conozco, pero eso es lo entretenido también, conocer nuevas personas, además puedes ver las publicaciones que hacen los demás, lo que escriben, las fotos que suben, ¡Todo!

─Vaya… Suena a que juega mucho con la privacidad de las personas, espero que eso a la larga no afecte mucho.

─Jajaj No seas melodramático, solo es para entretenerse.

─Bueno, si tú lo dices…

─Además, Kill… ¡Quizás puedas conocer a una chica a través de Lookbook! ¿No te parece?

─¿Tú crees?

─¡Claro! Sé que has mejorado mucho en comunicarte con personas desconocidas cara a cara, pero con Lookbook puedes hablar a través de internet, como si estuvieras mandado mensajes de texto con el celular, ¿Me entiendes?

─Ahh ya entiendo. Como solo estaré escribiendo, al no estar frente a frente no podrán notar si me pongo nervioso o algo por el estilo, ¿A eso te refieres?

─Sí. ¿Qué te parece?

─Pues no lo sé, habrá que probarlo.

─Anoche hasta me apareció Rina como sugerencia de amigo jajaj Es por eso que cuando te vi hablando hoy con ella mi sorpresa fue aún mayor.

─¿Y la agregaste?

─No, me dio vergüenza jajaj

─Jajjaja Y así te burlas de mí, idiota.

Gon seguía riendo.

─Bueno, mucho Lookbook aquí y allá, mañana tendrás que olvidarte de esa cosa, Gon.

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

─¿Ya lo olvidaste?

─Ahh ¡No! ¡No quiero!

─¿Cómo que no quieres? Este fin de semana vendrás a estudiar a mi casa ¡En eso habíamos quedado! Estudiaras y estudiaras hasta que tu cabeza ya no pueda más. ¿Entendiste? El lunes es nuestro último examen, ya solo nos queda un paso para la universidad. ¿Está claro?

─Sí, señor.

─Jaja Ya te dije que no me digas así.

─Gracias, Kill. Eres un gran amigo.

Killua se sonrojó.

─¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

─Tus notas ya son más que suficientes. Esta última prueba no es nada para ti. Podrías pasar el fin de semana relajadamente sin preocuparte, en cambio estarás tratando de enseñarle a un cabeza dura como yo, aunque pueda no servir de nada…

─Claro que va a servir. Tienes que sacarte la mejor nota posible para mejorar tu promedio final para luego rendir el examen de admisión a la universidad sin tantas preocupaciones. Yo te ayudaré en ambos exámenes. ¿No habíamos quedado en que los dos entraríamos a la misma universidad? Debemos lograrlo.

La sonrisa de Gon era gigante.

─Gracias, amigo. Eres el mejor.

─Ya, ya, ya, no me digas esas cosas. Ya va a sonar el timbre de entrada, vamos a la sala.

─Uff Es nuestra última clase Kill. Siento un poco de nostalgia.

─Yo también. Es increíble que esto se esté acabando.

─Tienes razón. No puedo creer que ahora tocara la universidad.

─A todo esto…,¿Ya sabes que vas a querer estudiar, Gon?

Gon se detuvo a medio camino.

─¿No y tú?...

Killua hizo una pausa.

─….No.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y se rieron a carcajadas, pensando en todos los esfuerzos que están haciendo los dos para quedar en la misma universidad y ni siquiera saben que estudiar.

* * *

 **Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo. He notado que han aumentando el numero de visitas a la historia, a los nuevos que llegaron les doy la bienvenida y ojala me acompañen mucho tiempo.**

 **Y bueno, las redes sociales están llegando, ¿Como influirán en la vida de los personajes?**

 **¡Las aventuras en la universidad pronto empezaran! ¿Lograran Killua y Gon entrar a la misma?**

 **¡Saludos!**


	28. Chapter 28: Examen e Idea

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 28.**

 **Examen e Idea**

─Y listo. ¡Terminamos!

Gon levanta sus brazos, en señal de victoria.

─Te felicito, Gon. Te quejabas mucho con que no te la ibas a poder, pero estuviste genial, creo que mañana te ira muy bien en el examen. ─le dice Killua a su amigo.

─¿Tú crees, Kill?

─Si, lo creo. Estudiamos lo más difícil y estuviste muy bien.

Gon estaba feliz.

─Que bueno, Kill. Con un profesor como tú, todo sería más fácil…

Gon miró lujuriosamente a Killua.

─¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, IMBECIL?!

Gon estalló en risa.

─JAJAJAJAJ Deberías haber visto tu cara Kill. JJAJAJAJA

─¡Eres un idiota!

Alluka escuchó gritar a Killua y entró en la habitación.

─¡¿Qué pasó hermanito?!

Killua abrió los ojos como platos.

─¡Alluka!

 _¡Por qué siempre tiene que entrar a mi habitación así de repente! ¡Y por qué está vestida así! ¡Sobre todo cuando está Gon!_

La hermana de Killua vestía una diminuta minifalda y un pequeño peto, que dejaba a la vista sus hermosos atributos.

Gon ya la había visto vestida así antes, así que ya no era una sorpresa para él, pero notaba lo incomodo que se ponía Killua a que el la viera así. Además, Gon siempre terminaba burlándose de su amigo por su comportamiento con Alluka.

─No pasa nada, Alluka. Vuelve a tu habitación.

─Está bien, hermanito. Me asuste y por eso vine…

─Todo está en orden, aprovecha de despedirte de Gon, él ya está por irse.

─¿Ya te vas, Gon? ¿Terminaron de estudiar?

─Si, así es, Alluka. Tu hermano ya me saco todo el jugo.

 _Que asqueroso sonó eso…_

─Ojala les vaya muy bien en su examen mañana…

─Con un profesor como tu hermano no hay nada que temer, ¿No es así, Alluka?

 _Este idiota lo hace a propósito…_

─¡Siii! ¡Mi hermanito querido es el mejor!

─Sii, ¡Es el mejor!

Gon estaba muerto de la risa por dentro.

Killua estaba rojo como tomate.

─Buenas noches, Gon.

─Si, buenas noches Alluka, que descanses.

─Mándale saludos a Palm de mi parte, ¡Es tan bonita!

─En tu nombre, cuídate.

─Tu igual.

─Mas rato te vengo a dar el besito de las buenas noches hermanito…

─Sí, sí. Nos vemos más rato Alluka…

Alluka salió de la habitación.

Killua miró a su amigo con furia. Mientras tanto Gon se estaba aguantando la risa.

─Te gusta burlarte de mí, ¡Imbécil!

Gon estalló.

─JAJAJAJAJJ ¡Pues claro que sí! Si vieras las caras que pones lo entenderías JAJJAJA

 _¡Este idiota!_

─Relájate Kill. Disfruta a tu hermana.

─A veces me desespera. ¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenua?

─Jajaja Déjala, así es su personalidad. Que daría yo por tener hermanos, disfrútala, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mal a Killua.

 _Yo quejándome de mi hermana y Gon ni siquiera tiene una, que tonto soy…_

─Cambia la cara, Kill. Acompáñame a tomar un taxi.

─Ah, sí. Vamos…

Gon y Killua se van caminando a esperar un taxi. Killua lucia algo cabizbajo.

─¿Te sucede algo, Kill?

─Perdona, Gon.

─¿Eh? ¿Perdonarte qué?

─Yo quejándome de mi hermana… y tú deseando tener uno… Lo siento…

─Jajaj No seas melodramático, Kill. No te preocupes. Además, pensándolo bien, yo ya tengo un hermano.

─¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

─Jaja que idiota, eres tú, imbécil.

Killua se puso rojo.

─¿Yo?

─¡Claro! Eres mi mejor amigo, no, eres más que eso, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve, Kill.

Gon miró a Killua con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba paz.

Killua se sintió muy feliz, por un momento pudo sentir como sus ojos casi se llenaban de lágrimas.

─¿Estás bien, Kill?

Killua miró a Gon con el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

─Estoy de maravilla. Gracias por tus palabras, Gon.

─De nada amigo. Me subo a este taxi. Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.

─Nos vemos, Gon.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las diez de la mañana, los chicos ya estaban listos para rendir su último examen.

─Tranquilo, Gon. No estudiamos en vano, te ira bien.

─Gracias, Kill. Eso espero.

─Entremos.

─Sí. Vamos.

Cuando el curso ya estaba sentado la profesora dijo unas palabras:

"Este es nuestro último examen y la última oportunidad para que suban más sus promedios. Espero que hayan estudiado, ya que al ser un examen que vale dos calificaciones, para algunos puede ser la salvación o el hundimiento en este ramo.

Pueden venir de a uno, en orden a buscar su examen para que puedan comenzar."

Killua se dio cuenta que Gon estaba un poco pálido.

─¿Pasa algo, Gon?

─E- ¿El examen vale dos notas?

─Así es. ¿No lo sabias? Ayer también te lo dije.

─Creo que estaba tan concentrado en la materia que no note cuando lo dijiste...

Gon estaba nervioso.

Estaban dando el último examen del ramo más difícil de todos, en el cual la mayoría tenia bajas calificaciones, tener un mal desempeño al ser más encima una nota doble podría hacerlos reprobar el ramo inmediatamente.

─Tranquilo, Gon. Aplicando lo que estudiamos no te tiene porque ir mal. Tranquilo y concéntrate, todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

Killua tocó el hombro de su amigo y lo miró con una sonrisa que demostraba tranquilidad.

Gon logró despabilar y se tranquilizó. A demás recordó las palabras que intercambio la noche anterior con Alluka; teniendo un profesor como Killua enseñándole no había nada que temer. Esas palabras que fueron tiradas medio en broma, ahora las estaba usando para tranquilizarse, era una ironía que lo hacia reír por dentro, y que lo tranquilizo, aún más.

"Disfrute mucho haciéndoles clases, ahora que todos tienen el examen en sus manos, pueden comenzar, tienen dos horas para terminarlo. Que tengan buena suerte y éxito en este examen."

Con estas palabras de su profesora, el examen que decidía en parte el futuro de Gon y de sus compañeros, comenzó.

Una hora y media más tarde, dos chicos llegaban a las afueras del colegio.

─¿No puedes ir a dejarle la llave a la sala de clases? Se nos hará tarde.

─No puedo, Hisoka. ─responde Illumi─ Están en medio de un examen.

─Que aburrido. ¿No habrá alguien a quien follarme en este rato?

─Tranquilo, fiera. Según lo que me dijo Killua el examen terminaría a las doce. Son las once treinta y cinco. Ya deberían empezar a salir.

─Bueno, bueno, esperare.

Hisoka puso mala cara.

─Ayer ya te cogiste a tres. ¿No puedes esperar un rato? En algún momento se te caerá la verga a pedazos amigo.

─kukukuk Quien lo dice… tu ayer te cogiste a dos, y antes de ayer a tres. Kukukukuk ¿Cómo andamos por casa?

─Bueno, bueno solo lo decía para hacer conversación JAJJAJA

─kukukukkuku

El día estaba hermoso. Nublado, como le gustaba a Illumi.

─El día esta genial…

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando, Illumi vio que alguien venia.

─Mira, ahí viene Kill.

A las once y cuarenta, Killua era el primero en salir del examen.

 _¿Mi hermano e Hisoka? ¿Qué hacen aquí? BAH como si no lo supiera…_

─¿Otra vez cazando por aquí? ¿No tienen otro sitio? ─comenzó Killua.

─¿Esas son formas de dirigirte a quien te viene a salvar el trasero? ─le lanzó Illumi.

─¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Illumi le muestra unas llaves a Killua.

─¿Eh? ¡Mis llaves!

─Las olvidaste arriba de la mesa, idiota.

─Bueno, gracias por traerlas. Pero me podría haber abierto la puerta Alluka o Mama…

─Ellas salieron, por eso te la traje.

─Ahh, bueno, gracias hermano.

─Está bien.

─¿Y a mí no me saludas querido Killua? Kukukukukuk

 _Tenía que estar este bastardo…_

─Hola Hisoka, ¿Cómo estás?

─Ahora que te veo mucho mejor… kukukukukku

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

─No lo molestes, Hisoka. ─le dice Illumi.

─Solo son bromas. Kukukukuku

De repente, Killua recordó algo importante.

─AH ¡Hisoka!

─¿Eh? Que pasa querido Killua.

─Rina me pidió que te diera su número.

Hisoka parecía confundido.

─¿Rina? … ¿Y eso que es? ¿Un cachorro?

Killua no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

 _¡Este bastardo no recuerda a Rina! ¡Es un imbécil!_

─¡Rina! ¿Acaso eres idiota? La chica más hermosa del colegio, a la que le quitaste la virginidad cuando no llevaba ni tres semanas aquí. ¿Ahora la recuerdas?

─Ummm

Hisoka estaba pensativo. Esto hacia enojar más a Killua.

─Rina… Rina… Rina….─Hisoka seguía pensando─ Rina… Rina….¡AH! ¡Rina! ¿La chica de cabello celeste?

─Si, esa misma.

 _Uff menos mal se acordó, si no lo mataba…_

─Ahora la recuerdo, tenía una vagina deliciosa, era un festival de sensaciones tener la lengua en ella…

─¡No me interesan esos detalles, idiota!

─Kukukukukuk ¿Y qué pasa con ella?

─Nos vio conversando la otra vez, y me pidió que te diera su número, ella todavía te recuerda…

─Lo siento, pero yo no me follo a la misma persona dos veces, y ella lo sabía.

─Eso no me interesa. Ella me pidió que te diera su número y es lo que hare, saca tu celular y anótalo.

─Kill tiene razón, Hisoka. El solo está cumpliendo un favor, anota su número.

─Kukukukuku está bien, dámelo.

Mientras Killua le daba el número a Hisoka, Gon se venía acercando.

─ Ese es el número. ¿Lo anotaste?

─Sí. Anotado.

─Está bien.

─Allí viene tu amigo, Kill.

A las once y cincuenta, Gon terminó el examen.

─¡Gon! ¿Cómo te fue?

─Estoy exhausto. Por lo menos respondí todo. Espero me haya ido bien…

─Yo sé que te ira bien, Gon.

─Ojala Kill. ¿Y en que estaban? Hola Ilumi, hola Hisoka.

─Hola. ─respondió Ilumi, sin ánimo

─Hola querido Gon. Te ves exhausto, si quieres te hago un masaje kukukukuku

─Jaja No, gracias, Hisoka. Estoy bien.

─Estaba cumpliendo el favor que me pidió Rina, Gon. De darle su número a Hisoka.

─AH ¡Es verdad! ¿Y que harás Hisoka? ¡¿Te la cogerás de nuevo?!

Gon parecía entusiasmado.

 _No sé cómo puede admirar a un psicópata como Hisoka…_

─kukukukuku No lo creo, no me follo a la misma persona dos veces, Gon.

─¡Pero Rina está cien veces más hermosa que la vez que te la cogiste! Y ella aún piensa en ti ¿Por qué no lo piensas?

─¿Así que cien veces más hermosa? Kukukuku No lo sé, como te digo no me gusta cogerme dos veces a la misma persona… Pero tengo una idea…

─¿Una idea? ─pregunta curiosamente Gon.

─Querido Killua… ¿Te gustaría cogerte a Rina?

Illumi, Gon y Killua quedaron sorprendidos.

─¿A qué te refieres, Hisoka? ─pregunto Illumi. ─Explícate.

─Es muy fácil. Podría hablar con Rina y pedirle que folle con Killua, así de simple. Les aseguro cien por ciento que accederá a mi petición.

Los demás aún seguían pasmados con las palabras del Rey de los pervertidos.

─Además ─continuó Hisoka─ ¿No crees que ya sea hora de que pierdas la virginidad… querido Killua?

Las caras de los demás cambiaron.

Gon se asombró y tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba a salir bien, miró a Killua y notó que las palabras de Hisoka habían afectado a su amigo.

Las palabras del pervertido no le cayeron bien al chico de cabello blanco. Sintió que Hisoka le estaba teniendo lastima y eso le revolvía el estómago. Apretó su puño fuertemente.

De repente la atmosfera cambio, se volvió densa y oscura. Esa mala vibra venia de Illumi. Sus ojos demostraban enojo.

Hisoka lo noto de inmediato. Y fue el primero en hablar.

─Lo siento, Illumi.

Illumi había notado de inmediato que la propuesta de Hisoka no le había caído bien a Killua, de ahí su reacción.

La atmosfera volvió a la normalidad.

Hisoka continúo hablando.

─No creas que te estoy teniendo lastima querido Killua.

Killua aflojo su puño.

─¿No crees que sería genial? ¿No crees que esta sea una gran oportunidad? Me diste su número. Puedo contactarla, hablar con ella, pedírselo y estoy seguro que ella accederá de inmediato. Eres virgen, Killua. ¿No crees que sea una gran oportunidad para dejar de serlo? Tu amigo Gon hace unos momentos lo acaba de decir, que ella es demasiado hermosa, ¿No crees que sea una gran oportunidad de dejar de ser virgen y de además cogerte a una chica bellísima, la más hermosa del colegio según ustedes dos? ¿Eh?

Las palabras de Hisoka sonaban con mucho sentido. Killua era virgen y hace mucho tiempo que está deseando saber que se siente tener sexo. ¿No era esta una tremenda oportunidad?

Y Rina. La chica más hermosa del colegio, la chica que hace algunos días había besado en la mejilla al mismo Killua y él había quedado casi paralizado, y que no podía creer lo bella que se veía a solo unos centímetros de él. ¿Cómo se sentiría entonces si tuviera sexo con ella?

A demás, era seguro decir que Rina aceptaría la propuesta de Hisoka. Él tenía esa capacidad, ni siquiera tendría que convencerla, con solo pedírselo Rina aceptaría, si era petición de Hisoka de seguro ella diría que sí, ella no le diría que no a el hombre que le hizo perder la virginidad y del cual aún se sonrojaba al pensar en él.

A todas luces ésta era una tremenda oportunidad para Killua.

Los demás seguían callados. Pero de repente, Killua comenzó a hablar.

* * *

 **¿Cómo le habrá ido en el examen a Gon?**

 **¿Qué responderá Killua?**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo. ¡Saludos!.**


	29. Chapter 29: Aburrimiento

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 29.**

 **Aburrimiento**

─Gracias, Hisoka. Pero, no, no acepto.

Hisoka parecía muy sorprendido.

─¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué?

─Eso no te interesa. Vámonos, Gon.

─Ehh Si, vamos.

─Oye Killua, pero dime porque no acept-

─No lo presiones, Hisoka. ─le dice Illumi interrumpiéndolo.

─Gracias por traerme la llave hermano. Hisoka, espero que te comuniques con Rina, no quiero dejarte mal. Si me vuelve a hablar y me pregunta porque no la has llamado yo le diré que cumplí con darte su teléfono. Lo que pase después no será mi asunto.

Hisoka aún parecía sorprendido.

─E- Está bien…

Mientras Gon y Killua caminaban alejándose del colegio, Illumi miraba a Killua sonriendo con satisfacción.

─Disculpa si te digo esto, Illumi, pero tu hermano es un idiota. ¿Cómo puede rechazar una oferta tan buena como esa?

─Él es un buen chico, no es como nosotros.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Olvídalo, ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Los pervertidos tomaron otro camino, un día de casería les esperaba. Hisoka aún no podía creer que Killua no hubiera aceptado su idea.

Al rumbo contrario de ellos, cerca de una tienda de dulces artesanales, seguían caminando Gon y Killua. El chico que había rechazado la idea de Hisoka se dio cuenta que aún no hablaban desde que se despidieron de su hermano y del otro pervertido, así que comenzó la conversación.

─¿Te pasa algo, Gon?

─No, nada. ¿Por qué?

─Estas callado.

─Oye Kill.

─¿Si?

─¿Por qué rechazaste la oferta de Hisoka?

─¿Creíste que la aceptaría? ─le preguntó curiosamente Killua, levantando una ceja.

─La verdad, no. Pero hubo un momento que pensé "Wow, Killua follando con Rina, genial" ¿Pensé mal?

Killua se puso a reír.

─Jajajaja No te sientas mal, Gon. ¿Cogerse a Rina? Debe ser una experiencia única, pero ¿Sabes por qué rechace la oferta?

─Dime…

─Quiero follar con alguien a quien realmente yo le guste… ¿Me entiendes?

─Claro que sí, amigo.

─Si me hubiera follado a Rina, no hubiera sido real. ¿Entiendes? Hubiera sido por petición de Hisoka, todos sus besos y caricias serian algo que nunca hubiera pasado realmente si no hubiera sido por petición de él. En resumen, me estaría follando a una marioneta recibiendo órdenes de Hisoka. No sé si comprendes lo que quiero decir…

─Claro que si amigo, lo comprendo perfectamente, ahora me siento mal por pensar por un momento en que aceptarías su idea…

─Jajaja No te sientas mal, si tu hubieras sido yo y yo hubiera sido tu estoy seguro que hubiera pensado igual. Tener la oportunidad de coger con Rina debe ser una en un millón, es natural pensar que aceptaría esa oferta.

─Tienes razón, Kill…

─Quiero coger con alguien a quien yo le guste, que yo le atraiga, ¿Me entiendes? No lo sé, por ejemplo, estamos en un bar, hay una chica que me está mirando y nos ponemos a hablar, tenemos química y nos vamos a otra parte, a su casa por ejemplo, una cosa lleva a la otra y nos ponemos a coger. Lo haríamos porque nos atraemos mutuamente, no porque alguien le pidió que cogiera conmigo. ¿Sabes?

─Si, amigo ya te entendí.

─O por ejemplo, si yo le hubiera gustado a Noami…

─Lo- lo lamento amigo…

─Nah, no te preocupes, ella sirve como ejemplo. Si le hubiera gustado a Naomi, a estas alturas ya hubiera tenido sexo con ella, bueno y obviamente tendríamos una relación, tendríamos sexo por que nos gustamos y queremos. Pero aceptar la propuesta de Hisoka es todo lo contrario a esto. No quiero caer tan bajo. Quiero tener sexo, en serio, lo deseo. Pero con alguien a quien yo le guste…

Gon estaba muy sorprendido que su amigo haya ocupado a Naomi como ejemplo, con todo el dolor que sufrió por ella.

─No te preocupes amigo, estoy seguro que pronto lo podrás cumplir.

─Ojala amigo, pero ya no hablemos de esto, cambiemos de tema. ¿Te diste cuenta que ya estamos de vacaciones?

─¡Es verdad!

─¡Claro! Esta fue el último examen. Bueno, tendremos que volver a hacer algunos trámites y obviamente a la ceremonia de egreso, pero ya se acabó asistir día a día a clases… Ahora que todo esto termino siento algo de nostalgia…

─Tienes razón, Kill… Se sentirá raro no asistir día a día a este colegio…

─Sí. tienes razón… La universidad será todo un mundo diferente…

─Eso si logro entrar….

─Claro que podrás entrar. Estudiaremos juntos para el examen de ingreso, así que lo lograras.

─Tienes razón, Kill. Lo lograré.

─¡Así se habla!

Gon se sentía raro recibiendo ánimos de Killua, cuando siempre era al revés, él era el encargado de subirme los ánimos. Esto reforzaba más su pensamiento sobre su amigo, Killua había crecido mucho el último año.

A pesar de ya estar de vacaciones, los dos amigos no pudieron pasar toda la semana juntos divirtiéndose. Tres días después del último examen, Gon acompaño a Palm a su pueblo natal a visitar la tumba de su madre. Volverían al término de la semana, así que el chico que solo se juntaba con Gon, estaba algo aburrido.

Desde las últimas vacaciones que no pasaba un día entero de la semana en casa, y eso lo hacía sentir muy extraño, tenía ganas de salir, pero a donde iba a ir solo, y para más remate su hermana dando vueltas por la casa con ropa diminuta lo ponía más intranquilo.

 _Que aburrimiento… No tengo nada que hacer…_

 _Y hace tiempo que se me bajo la fiebre de ver series, ya no me llaman la atención…_

 _Que hago…_

 _Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta, a caminar por ahí un rato… siento que me sofoco aquí…_

Killua quien se encontraba en el primer piso, subió a su habitación a buscar sus llaves. Mientras las buscaba noto que estaban al lado de su computador, y algo vino a su mente.

 _¡Lookbook!_

 _¡Es cierto! Aún no me hago uno… La semana pasada le dije a Gon que me lo haría y al final me olvide…_

 _Creo que me creare uno ahora antes que me vuelva a olvidar…_

Killua se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su computador. Al encenderlo busco de inmediato la página que le comento su amigo.

 _Vamos a ver…_

 _Me dijo que colocara en el buscador la palabra Lookbook y aparecería de inmediato…_

 _¡Ahí esta!..._

 _Vamos a ver…_

Killua ingreso a la página.

En la portada de la página, decía el siguiente texto:

¡Crea tu perfil y comunícate con tus amigos, familia y con personas de todo el mundo! ¡Únete a la red social que está revolucionando la forma de comunicarte!

 _Pues sí que saben vender bien su página… ¿Revolución?_

 _Esa es una buena palabra…_

" _Si eres nuevo en Lookbook regístrate rellenando los siguientes datos"_

 _Umm a ver…_

 _Mi nombre…_

 _Correo electrónico…_

 _Y una contraseña…_

 _Pues es bastante simple la verdad…_

Killua ingresó sus datos y creó su cuenta. Al ver la interfaz de Lookbook se sorprendió.

 _Ohh Es bastante agradable a la vista…_

 _Todo se ve muy bonito…_

 _¿Eh? Que esto de color rojo que sale aquí…_

Killua hizo click en el extraño símbolo de color rojo que le apareció.

"¡Gracias por unirte a Lookbook! ¡Espero que pases mucho tiempo con nosotros! ¡Bienvenido!"

 _Vaya… Una bienvenida automática… Esto está muy bien pensado…_

 _¡EH¡ ¿Qué es esto?_

De repente una especie de animación en video, cubrió la interfaz de Lookbook.

"Bienvenido Killua. A partir de ahora comenzaras un pequeño viaje para conocer la aplicación y sus usos. ¿Estás preparado?"

 _Jajaj Vaya ¡Que divertido!_

Killua vió el tutorial en video de cómo usar Lookbook y ya estaba listo para comenzar a usar la red social.

 _Pues… es bastante fácil…_

 _Lo primero que haré será buscar a Gon…_

 _A ver..._

Killua puso el nombre de su amigo en el buscador.

 _Gon…Gon… Gon… Donde estas…_

 _¡Vaya la cantidad de Gon que hay!_

 _Gon…_

 _Gon…_

 _¡Aquí esta!_

 _A ver…_

" _Enviar solicitud a Gon"…_

 _¡Listo!_

 _Ahora cuando Gon vuelva y entre a Lookbook se sorprenderá cuando vea que tiene una solicitud mía jajaja_

 _Entrare a ver su perfil…_

Killua comenzó a ver el perfil de Gon.

Su amigo tenía varias publicaciones, fotos con Palm y con el también.

Killua comenzó a leer algunas y a ver sus fotos.

" _Hace 5 días: Mañana tengo el examen que decidirá mi futuro. ¡Pero con un profesor como Killua nada puede salir mal! JAJJAJAJAJAJ"_

 _¡ESTE IMBECIL! ¡Se burla de mí hasta en esta cosa! ¡Es un idiota!_

 _¡EHHH¡ Pero como se le ocurre subir esa foto! ¡Me veo como un estúpido!_

 _Nooo ¡Y en esta también!_

 _¡Cuando llegue se las verá conmigo!_

Killua estaba entrando en cólera viendo las publicaciones de su amigo.

De repente se dió cuenta de la cantidad de personas que tenía como amigos.

 _WOW ¿Ya tiene agregada a 325 personas?_

 _Se ve que no ha perdido el tiempo…_

 _¡Ah! Cierto... ¡Agregaré a Palm también!_

Al revisar el perfil de Palm, también se dio cuenta que tenía fotos con él.

 _Ah… Estas son fotos de mi cumpleaños… Bueno por lo menos Palm no subió ninguna en que me vea como un imb-_

Pero ahí estaba.

 _¡Maldita Palm! ¡Pero mira mi cara!_

 _¡Parezco como si estuviera borracho!_

 _¡Me las pagara!_

Al rato después, Killua se calmó y comenzó a mirar la lista de amigos de Gon.

 _Vaya... Casi todos nuestros compañeros de curso tienen Lookbook…_

 _Creo que los agregare para no ser menos…_

Killua comenzó a enviar solicitudes de amistad a sus compañeros de curso, cuando notó que otra opción le aparecía.

 _¿Eh? ¿Y esto?_

 _Ah ya veo… A esto se refería el tutorial cuando decía que me podían aparecer amigos de otros amigos para agregar._

Killua había descubierto la opción "Enviar solicitud a amigos que tal vez conozcas".

Era una opción que se abría cuando agregabas a varias personas y estas tenían en común a un amigo el cual tú no tenías agregado aún.

 _Vaya, esto en interesante…_

 _Mika y Milo tienen como amigo en común a Elv…_

 _Elv… creo que él es del curso de al lado de nuestra sala…_

 _A ver, voy a comprobar entrando a su perfil, su foto aquí se ve muy pequeña…_

 _A ver… Si... yo tenía razón, ese chico es del curso de al lado…_

 _Bueno, interesante esta opción. Así uno puede saber de quién son "amigos" ciertas personas sin la necesidad de entrar a sus perfiles para mirar la lista gigante de amigos que tienen. Bueno aquí solo te aparecen algunos y al azar, pero algo es algo…_

 _Bueno, eso en teoría, Mika tiene agregados como "amigo" a 876 personas, y la verdad no creo que sea amiga de tal cantidad de gente, al final creo que están agregando gente solo al azar, o para tener más porque si… bueno… Quién sabe…_

 _A ver cuantos amigos tiene agregado Milo…._

 _¿Eh? Por qué no puedo entrar a su perfil?_

 _Ahh. Ya veo… eso también lo explicaba el tutorial…_

 _En este caso, si no eres amigo de esa persona no puedes ver lo que publica, o sea, tiene su perfil en modo privado, no apto para que lo mire todo el público…_

 _Interesante…_

 _Bueno seguiré agregando a más compañeros de curso…_

Killua siguió agregando a más compañeros de su curso. Todavía no se daba cuenta de que ya llevaba casi una hora metido en la red social.

 _A ver… aquí esta Luu, Ekir… Ah que bien, cuando agregue a Ekir me aparecieron varios Amigos que tal vez conozca, y son puros compañeros de curso, más rápido para agregarlos…_

Cuando Killua seguía agregando a los compañeros de curso que le salieron gracias a que eran amigos de Ekir, no esperaba que le apareciera la persona que salió a continuación.

 _Nah ¿Es una broma?_

 _¡Naomi!_

* * *

 ** _Quiero mandar un cariñoso saludo y abrazo a mis lectores mexicanos. El terremoto fue duro, pero ustedes podrán levantarse._**

 ** _Espero que estén todos bien y no hayan sufrido daños. Mucha fuerza al pueblo Mexicano._**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._**


	30. Chapter 30: Mutación

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 30.**

 **Mutación**

 _Vaya…_

 _Esta chica me aparece hasta en la sopa…_

 _Es como si el destino jugara conmigo, intentando que no la olvide…_

 _Pero… ¡No podrá conmigo!_

Killua acerco con convicción la flecha para cerrar la opción de agregar a Naomi, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo.

 _¿Qué me pasa?_

 _Ciérrala…_

 _Aprieta…_

 _¡Ciérrala!_

Las gotas de sudor corrían por su mejilla, era como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo una batalla que lo estaba haciendo sentir como un idiota, y solo llevaba una hora metido en la red social.

Cuando llevaba casi cinco minutos en esa batalla decidió detenerse.

 _¡Está bien estúpido cerebro!_

 _Entraré a su perfil… pero solo un momento…_

Killua entró al perfil de Naomi. Lo primero que vio fue la foto principal, que se encontraba al medio de toda su cuenta, lo que le pareció extraño, pero luego recordó que en el tutorial estaba explicado que la foto principal podía ser colocada en cualquier posición.

Al ver la foto, ya en un tamaño considerable y no tan pequeña como se ve en la opción de "Enviar solicitud a amigos que tal vez conozcas", apretó su puño fuertemente.

La foto mostraba a Naomi junto a su novio muy abrazados, sonriendo, mejilla contra mejilla.

Se notó un cambio en el ambiente de la habitación casi instantáneo. El aura había cambiado.

Imágenes de él conversando con Naomi en el colegio viajaron a su mente a la velocidad de un cometa, su cara, su sonrisa, hasta su risa podía escucharla, como si la tuviera a pasos de él.

Continuó haciendo click para ver más fotos y seguían apareciendo fotos con su novio, muy acaramelados, incluso besándose. De repente, comenzó a sentir algo de dolor, pero se dio cuenta que era en su mano, tener apretado tan fuertemente su puño le estaba causando daño.

Relajó su mano y siguió viendo sus fotos.

Ahora las fotos se iban intercalando, fotos en donde aparecía sola, con amigos, familiares y con su novio.

Poco a poco el ambiente en la habitación fue cambiando, Killua se fue calmando, y el aura oscura y deprimente que lo había rodeado fue desapareciendo, mejor dicho, fue mutando.

Había fotos en las que era normal para Killua pensar "Uf, que atractiva se ve". Imágenes en las que aparecía con minifaldas, blusas con escote pronunciado, hasta fotos en bikini. Las fotos en bikini lo hicieron sudar y morderse los labios.

"Lo que me perdí". Era natural para el llegar a esa conclusión.

Mientras seguía viendo sus fotos, el ambiente en la habitación de Killua siguió mutando cada vez más, de repente una serenidad rodeo al chico de cabello blanco, su corazón que estaba latiendo rápido volvió a la normalidad, su mirada demostraba una tranquilidad absoluta.

Killua en una ocasión en una salida con Gon ya había visto a Naomi con su novio, si bien había quedado paralizado al presenciar tal escena y lo había superado, no había logrado la serenidad con la que se encontraba ahora.

¿A qué se debía esto?

 _Naomi…_

 _Tu…_

 _Te ves… feliz…_

La luz que entraba por la ventana de repente se posó sobre el rostro de Killua, su mirada acompañada de esa luz era para colocarla en un marco, la paz que irradiaba era increíble.

 _Tu… eres feliz, Naomi…_

 _Yo… estoy feliz por ti._

 _Esto era lo que necesitaba ver._

Killua por fin pudo pensar con claridad. Cuando se encontraba cerca de ella o la veía a lo lejos le era muy difícil analizar las cosas. Él era una persona muy analítica, pensaba las situaciones una y otra vez buscando la mejor opción, pero ahora, detrás de una pantalla, viendo las fotos de Naomi y entrelazándolas con sus recuerdos de ella en su mente pudo llegar a una conclusión.

 _Naomi es feliz._

 _A pesar de que son fotos, puedo ver más allá. Puedo ver tu gozo, tu alegría, tu amor hacia él. No conocía ese tipo de sonrisa, jamás la vi en el colegio, ni cuando conversabas conmigo. Esa sonrisa transmite solo amor._

 _¿Quién soy yo para inundar de energía negativa esos momentos?_

 _Esto se ha terminado._

 _Eres feliz Naomi, y te deseo que sigas siendo feliz._

Killua cerró la red social, tomó sus llaves, se levantó de la silla y bajó las escaleras.

Illumi quien venía llegando notó algo diferente en él.

─¿Vas a salir, Kill?

─Si, hermano. Es un día hermoso, ¿No lo crees?

Killua miró sonriendo a su hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que Illumi no lo veía sonreír de esa manera, irradiaba una paz que no lograba comprender.

Mientras Illumi lo veía alejarse también sonrió, no comprendía que le había pasado a su hermano, pero esa sonrisa de Killua lo hizo sentir muy contento.

Para Killua no había dudas, desde este momento había superado a Naomi.

En ese mismo instante, en otra parte del mapa, más precisamente en el pueblo natal de Palm, frente a la tumba de la madre de su novia, Gon estaba por recibir una gran noticia que lo llenaría de felicidad.


	31. Chapter 31: Amor y Sexo

**Sobre Killua**

 **Capítulo 31.**

 **Amor y Sexo**

Frente a la tumba de su madre, Palm toma de la mano a Gon y comienza a hablar:

"Madre…no sabes cuánto te extraño. Hay veces que siento que estas a mi lado, que me acaricias el cabello dulcemente como lo hacías, siento tu olor, pero luego despabilo y vuelvo a la realidad, y lloro… lloro mucho. Estos meses han sido difíciles, todavía no me acostumbro a no hablar contigo cada día, fuiste la mejor madre que una chica puede tener, y además de madre, fuiste mi amiga, mi confidente, fuiste todo para mí. Pero no todo ha sido amargo, que yo siga sonriendo y siguiendo adelante con mi vida, se debe en gran parte a la persona que tengo a mi lado, Gon. El con su cariño, dulzura y amor me ha ayudado a llevar este dolor, ha sido fundamental para mí y yo sé que con el poco tiempo que alcanzaste a conocerlo sabes lo buena persona que es, y sé que debes estar feliz de que yo esté a su lado…Es por eso que aquí, frente a ti te cuento que he tomado la decisión de irme a vivir a su hogar... quiero estar más cerca de él, de su familia, quiero inundarme del amor que tiene para darme, y quiero ser mucho más feliz de lo que ya soy con él. Espero estés feliz por esta decisión madre, te amo demasiado mamita. "

Gon giró la cabeza en dirección a su novia, un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las palabras de Palm lo habían emocionado y estaba demasiado feliz de escuchar de que al fin iría a vivir con él.

─Palm…¿E- en serio… te vas a vivir conmigo?

Palm sonrió dulcemente, conmovida por la voz entrecortada de su novio y las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

─Claro que sí, te amo mi vida…

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un gran beso, mientras a lo lejos el sol recién comenzaba lentamente a bajar en el horizonte.

En otra parte del mapa, más precisamente a media hora de distancia de la casa de Killua, el chico de cabello blanco estaba caminando por las calles, sonriente, feliz por al fin haber superado a Naomi, cuando de repente, al doblar una esquina, sentados dentro de una cafetería, vio unos rostros conocidos.

 _¿EH?_

 _¡No me lo creo!_

 _¡¿Hisoka junto a Rina?!_

Lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. Hisoka estaba en una mesa sentado conversando con Rina.

 _Así que ese imbécil al final terminó llamándola…_

 _¿De que estarán hablando?_

 _¡Quiero saber!_

Killua se moría de ganas de escuchar la conversación de Hisoka con Rina, por un momento pensó en hacerse el despistado y entrar como si no los hubiera visto desde fuera, pero luego pensó en lo idiota que sería eso.

 _¿Qué estoy pensando?_

 _No sé por qué se me ocurre algo como eso…_

 _A demás, que me importa lo que esté hablando ese imbécil…_

 _Seguiré mi camino, justo está atardeciendo y el aire está demasiado agradable, seguiré caminando…_

Killua siguió su camino mirándolos de reojo a lo lejos, hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cafetería, la conversación recién había comenzado.

─Por un momento pensé que no me llamarías, Hisoka…

─La verdad, no lo iba a hacer, pero Killua me convenció. Debes darles las gracias a él.

Hisoka se sentía incómodo. Algo le molestaba.

─Si, tienes razón, le daré las gracias cuando lo vea.

─Deberías darle las gracias en tu cama, ¿No te gustaría? Es un chico muy lindo. Kukukukuku

Hisoka estaba intentando incomodar a Rina.

─Tal vez lo haga.

La respuesta de Rina lo sorprendió.

"¿Qué es esto?" -Pensó, Hisoka.

Hisoka no podía comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía una sensación extraña.

─Y bien ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

─¿No sabes para qué? ¿No es obvio?

Rina se ruborizo.

─Lo siento querida, no me cojo a la misma persona dos veces. Creí que lo sabias.

─Eso lo sé muy bien.

─¿Eh?

─Pero tienes que saber que no soy la misma de antes…

Hisoka miró a los ojos a Rina, detenidamente.

Él tenía la habilidad de mirar a alguien y saber inmediatamente si era virgen o no, pero también, podía saber cuánta experiencia tenía una persona. No podía calcular el número exacto de parejas sexuales con las que estuvo, pero si un estimado.

─Eso lo sé con solo mirarte. No te voy a mentir, la verdad es increíble la cantidad de personas con las que posiblemente has fornicado, pero ¿De verdad te sientes preparada?

─¿Preparada?

Rina rio.

─Jajaja Hisoka, vamos a tu departamento. Y comprueba si estoy preparada o no.

Rina sonaba muy convencida.

Algo que tenía claro Hisoka, era que ella tenía mucha experiencia, y que lo que le había dicho Killua y Gon era verdad, ahora estaba muchísimo más hermosa que hace años cuando se la cogió, el Rey de los pervertidos decidió aceptar su propuesta.

─Está bien, acepto.

─Vámonos de inmediato. -Rina se puso de pie.

La razón principal por la que había aceptado Hisoka, era la siguiente: Curiosidad.

Desde que se junto con Rina algo le estaba molestando. Era una sensación extraña. Algo que nunca había sentido. Y ese algo provenía de ella, y necesitaba conocer que se escondía detrás de esa sensación.

Al rato después llegaron al departamento.

Hisoka abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Rina, al cerrar la puerta la sensación extraña que había sentido se manifestó.

"¿Qué? N- No puede s- ser…"

"¿Qué es esto?"

Al girarse no vio a Rina delante de él, pero al bajar la cabeza la encontró.

"Q- Que es esto…"

"Esto era lo que me estaba molestando… ¿Cómo puede hacer que esta aura monstruosa pase desapercibida? ¡No me lo creo!"

La sensación extraña que había sentido efectivamente provenía de Rina. El ambiente cambió radicalmente, Rina inundaba la habitación con un aura sexual, era poderosísima, nunca había sentido algo así, de repente una pregunta se le vino a Hisoka a la cabeza: "¿Habré calculado mal? Esta aura… ella no solo tiene mucha experiencia... e- ella… ella es… ¡Excepcional! "

Hisoka despabiló.

"¡¿EH?! ¿A qué hora me bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior?"

Pero lo siguiente que Hisoka vió, lo sorprendió más.

"Estoy erecto… Demasiado erecto… ¡Estoy durísimo!"

Hisoka recién lo estaba sintiendo, estaba muy caliente. Demasiado.

El aura proveniente de Rina lo había envuelto. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada centímetro, cada célula de su ser, estaba hirviendo en deseo sexual.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación fue mucho más impactante.

Hisoka, el Rey de los pervertidos, el que se negó hasta ahora a tener sexo con la misma persona dos veces, se había corrido. Había acabado.

El semen de Hisoka saltó a la cara de Rina.

Y lo más impactante era que ella aún no hacía nada, solo le había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior. Aún no tocaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo desnudo, ni siquiera su pene, que yacia frente a ella todavía botando gotas de semen.

Rina miró a los ojos a Hisoka, la cara del pervertido demostraba impacto, ella no dijo una palabra, solo le sonrió, fue una sonrisa tierna, pero a la vez lujuriosa.

Rina se acercó al pene de Hisoka y lo introdujo en su boca.

El sexo había comenzado.

* * *

 **Estoy publicando esto de noche así que, Buenas noches a todos.**

 **Regreso con un nuevo capítulo después de un largo hiatus. La verdad no tengo idea si aún les interesa seguir leyendo la historia.**

 **Si aún quieren que continue la historia dejen un comentario manifestandolo, si veo apoyo seguiré trayendo nuevos capítulos, pero ahora de forma más frecuente.**

 **Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y bueno, esperare sus respuestas. Un saludo a todos.**


End file.
